<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destined Couple by ZoneRobotnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171395">Destined Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik'>ZoneRobotnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Eugene is having a really bad time, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), The Brotherhood kick ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sundrop and Moonstone are fated to be together. When Rapunzel meets young Varian, her relationship with Eugene is put into question and Eugene finds that his "new dream" is threatened by an unlikely source!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drops of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eons ago, a cosmic event in the heavens occurred with the clashing of the sun and the moon. During their dispute, both released single drops of their power down to the world below. These two drops took the shape of the Moonstone Opal and the Sundrop Flower. Both were very powerful and, when they were discovered, two kingdoms formed around them to worship and protect them.<br/>
<br/>
Well, something went wrong for the Sundrop’s protectors and they vanished, being replaced by a whole new Kingdom that knew nothing about the Sundrop aside from legends. The Moonstone, however, was kept secret and protected for generations.<br/>
<br/>
The Kingdom of Lunos, known simply as the “Dark Kingdom” by Outsiders, built itself around, worshipped and adjusted to the whims of the sentient Moonstone Opal. For generations, the Moonstone chose up to three personal guards that would be granted special abilities and blessings. These three were called the “Dark Brotherhood”, and they served the Moonstone with their very lives.<br/>
<br/>
In recent years, however, the Moonstone had been cruel to the kingdom and people were dying of a plague created by its decay magic and impaled or chased out of their homes by the black rocks the Moonstone created. No one knew what they did wrong, and when the Queen fell ill and passed away, King Edmund decided that he was done with the tradition and sought to destroy it after sending his son away with the remaining castle staff, leaving only himself and the Brotherhood in the castle.<br/>
<br/>
The Brotherhood this generation were King Edmund, his loyal crow Hamuel, an Outsider warrior named Adira, and two warriors that had been birthed and raised by former Brotherhood members named Quirin and Hector. When King Edmund set out to destroy the Moonstone, Quirin chased after him while Adira and Hector argued, with the crow flying overhead letting out caws of alarm.<br/>
<br/>
“My King, you mustn’t!” Quirin cried as he struggled to stop the man.<br/>
<br/>
“My people have suffered enough!” King Edmund insisted, reaching in to take the Moonstone out of its protective cage and destroy it. The Moonstone retaliated and blasted them all back out of its Chamber. The wave spread out and hit the Brotherhood and they all felt its power rush through them.<br/>
<br/>
Quirin, in particular, felt the power move through his body like a wave of water and let out a soft gasp as his Mark of the Brotherhood glowed and he heard a whisper in his ear. He had been chosen, the Moonstone whispered, to bring into the world the Moonstone’s human vessel. As what was once prophesied, the Moonstone would walk among man, and <em>he </em>would be the one to bring into the world the child that would bear the Moonstone’s power.<br/>
<br/>
And so, Quirin left the desolate Dark Kingdom with Adira by his side, Hector and the King staying behind to keep people from approaching the Moonstone. He kept the Moonstone’s words to himself, not wanting the King to act rashly at this point. Perhaps in the future, he would tell him. Once they were on their way, though, he confided in Adira and she agreed to be nearby if he needed it.<br/>
<br/>
The question, of course, was who would <em>birth</em> the child? Quirin had no wife, no lover, no woman to accept his seed and bear the Moonstone’s vessel. His task would have to be put off until such a day came.<br/>
<br/>
And, several years later, it came. He met a beautiful woman, an alchemist, and they had a son together. A beautiful son with eyes that shone so brightly when he laughed, and a blue stripe in his black hair – black as the black rocks of the Moonstone – that could not be cut out. They named him “Varian”, and he was the light of Quirin’s life.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t know how to explain to his wife about the Moonstone, about him, the Dark Kingdom, everything and by the time he made up his mind to finally tell her, she had left with a friend on an alchemy-related adventure.<br/>
She didn’t return. With only remnants brought back to remember her by, he put them in her old lab and contacted Adira to come and live with him.<br/>
<br/>
And so, the little Moonstone was raised with his father and Adira watching closely over him, teaching him, training him to fight, teaching him about himself and the Moonstone and his powers. He was very interested in the Sundrop Flower, which had been found and used to cure the sickly Queen Arianna and save her and her unborn child four years before his birth. The young princess was born with long, blonde hair that shone like the sun and had been taken away someone the night of her birth.<br/>
<br/>
By the time he was ten years old, Varian was a skilled fighter and had started to get into his mother’s old alchemy lab. The first time Quirin came into the lab to find him and saw him reading one of her old alchemy books, her old goggles on his head and her old apron tied around his waist and looped around his neck, his heart ached. And it only got worse as the boy grew older and his hair grew longer. The streak and his bangs, thankfully, didn’t grow any longer than his chin, but his hair was indestructible as one of the black rocks.<br/>
<br/>
Thankfully, it didn’t grew as quickly as one, and by the time he was fourteen, it only reached down to his waist when it was loose. A braid kept it up at his lower back and he pinned it up in a braided bun when he was working on his alchemy.<br/>
<br/>
“They still haven’t found her, huh?” He asked thoughtfully, looking out the window in his lab at the lanterns flying over their little town.<br/>
<br/>
Every year, the King and Queen and the entire City of Corona sent out paper lanterns, hoping to guide their lost daughter home. This year would be the eighteenth time, and there was still no word, no sign, of the lost Princess.<br/>
<br/>
Varian decided that it had been long enough. He’d go out to find her himself if he had to, no matter what his father and Adira said.<br/>
<br/>
The next day, though, he got word that Princess Rapunzel had been found and rescued from a tower and her captor, a witch named Gothel, was dead. A celebration was held in her honor, and he went with Quirin and Adira to attend it, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn’t be noticed.<br/>
<br/>
He tended to…<em>glow</em> when he got excited.<br/>
<br/>
“There she is.” Quirin directed his attention to the nervous-looking brunette standing with the King and Queen. Her hair was short, her haircut choppy, and she looked less like a princess and more like…well, not a princess. But, Varian could sense the Sundrop still inside of her, and he let out a soft, contented sigh. Her hair may not be long, golden and beautiful, but her power was still there. She was still his counterpart, the Sun’s power wasn’t lost.<br/>
<br/>
He smiled up at her, well aware that she couldn’t see him in the crowd. But still, he saw her look his way. She sensed his gaze, and that was enough. They would have a proper introduction later. For now, she looked like she needed a long rest.<br/>
<br/>
The announcement ended and people cheered. Varian watched as she was ushered back inside and then the doors to the balcony were closed.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s return home.” He suggested.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t you want to meet her?” Quirin asked, surprised.<br/>
<br/>
Varian smiled at him. “She’s too tired right now. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm her. I’ll have other opportunities.” He headed for the bridge out of town. “Besides, I feel like our meeting is inevitable, whether I approach her now or not.” He chuckled a bit. “After all, we <em>are</em> destined for each other.”<br/>
<br/>
Quirin and Adira explained glances, both of them questioning their telling him about the legends so soon.<br/>
<br/>
They returned to Old Corona and life resumed as normal, as Varian waited for the Sundrop to find her way to him, as he knew she would.<br/>
<br/>
After all, it was Destiny.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
It had been six months since Rapunzel was rescued from the tower she’d lived in for the first eighteen years of her life. Six months of learning all about the life she didn’t know she had, six months to get to know her real parents, to adjust to living in a castle. And now…now her coronation, the way she’d be officially recognized by everyone in the Seven Kingdoms as the Princess, was here.<br/>
<br/>
Well, in a couple days, at least.<br/>
<br/>
“Rise and shine, Raps.” Her Lady-in-Waiting and best friend, Cassandra, said as she opened the curtains in front of the window, letting in the sunlight. Rapunzel hid in her blanket and she walked over to yank them off her. “Come on, you’ve got a busy day ahead of you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know…” Rapunzel said sheepishly as she climbed out of bed and let Cassandra start getting her ready, starting with removing her nightgown and putting on a fancy dress. That had to be one of the weirdest parts – not dressing herself.<br/>
<br/>
“I had that dream again, Cassandra.” She said as the older woman brushed her hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” She asked in a distracted way as she battled a tangle.<br/>
<br/>
“The one about the moon and the strange, black rocks and the mysterious stranger with glowing, blue hair.” Rapunzel elaborated.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, yeah.” Cassandra nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it since you mentioned it last time. Something about it reminds me of something…”<br/>
<br/>
“What is it?” Rapunzel looked at her.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll get back to you when I know for sure. For now, you have a welcoming ceremony and banquet to attend.” Cassandra reminded her.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel cringed a bit. “Right…yeah…no biggie, no pressure. Just…need to not make a fool of myself in front of…<em>everyone</em>.” She brought her hands up to her head, eyes shaking. “I’m going to embarrass my parents…they’re going to be so disappointed in me…”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra sighed. “C’mon, Raps, you can do this.” She smiled encouragingly. “Breathe in…breath out. Just relax. Your parents will understand a few…mistakes. Still, just in case, I am here to make sure those mistakes don’t happen. Okay?” She finished brushing her hair and picked up a cute hairpin, putting it in her hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”<br/>
<br/>
The door to her room opened up and her loving boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert, came striding in. “Good moooorning, beautiful!” He announced, walking up to Rapunzel. “I know you’ve been super nervous about today, so I was thinking we could go out riding for a little bit, get some fresh air in your lungs and relax for a bit.”<br/>
<br/>
“My dad would never allow it.” Cassandra shook her head. “<em>Her</em> dad would never allow it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Weeeell, that’s why we’re going to be sneaky.” Eugene winked. “C’mon, Sunshine. What do you say?”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel smiled and took his hand. “I’d really like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then, off we go!” He pulled her along, the two laughing as they ran through the castle together.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait!” Cassandra went after them but was left in their dust. “…Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“An invitation to the coronation banquet?” Adira commented, looking over Quirin’s shoulder. “Are you going to go?”<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Quirin shook his head. “It’s too risky. If he…you know, <em>glows</em> while in front of all of those nobles from the Seven Kingdoms, then everyone in the Seven Kingdoms will know about him and his powers.” He shoved the letter in his pocket. “And then he’ll be in danger.”<br/>
<br/>
“You can’t keep them apart forever.” She remarked, earning a flinch. “You know that he’d jump at the chance if he knew.”<br/>
<br/>
“Which is exactly why he doesn’t find out.” Quirin said firmly. “It’s too risky. What if someone wanted to take him away like Gothel took away the princess?”<br/>
<br/>
Adira nodded. “Alright. We don’t tell him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where is he, anyway?” Quirin looked around.<br/>
<br/>
“I think he said something about the woods.” Adira said, shrugging. At his wide-eyed, pointed look, she went to the door. “I’ll go find him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” He said as she left.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Woooooo!” Rapunzel cheered as she rode on the guard horse named Fidella, quite a few paces ahead of Eugene and the other guard horse named Maximus. Her destination lay not too far ahead of her, the wall around the Kingdom. They reached it and slowed down before she climbed up with the horse’s help.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow…” She sighed, looking out at the view. “Look at that view, Pascal. It’s so beautiful…” She fondly stroked her pet chameleon’s nose. “We’ll get out there soon.”<br/>
<br/>
She thought she felt someone watching her and looked around, concerned, but didn’t see anyone. Was it just her imagination? She was quickly distracted by her boyfriend joining her, and she turned to him as he landed next to her.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay. So, I know it may have <em>looked</em> like you won, but you have to remember that my hair is actually <em>longer</em> than yours now so we have to account for wind resistance.” He said, dramatically flipping his hair playfully.<br/>
<br/>
She giggled and he walked up to her. “You seem in a better mood now. I’m glad my plan worked.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm.” She smiled. “Look at that, Eugene. Have you ever seen something so beautiful?”<br/>
<br/>
He gently cupped her cheek in his hand. “I sure have.” He said fondly, leaning in to kiss her.<br/>
<br/>
“Game’s up, Princess.” The Captain of the Guard interrupted, coming up to join them. “It’s time to return home now for the welcoming ceremony.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, is it that time already?” She asked, turning to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Sunshine.” Eugene took her hand in his. “Let’s head back and make you an <em>official</em> Princess.” He grinned.<br/>
<br/>
She nodded and they started to get down, but she paused and looked to the side. “I just realized there’s a town over there!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that’s Old Corona.” Eugene explained. “It’s pretty much just farming over there.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why does Corona only have one city and one town?” She asked thoughtfully as they got down.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t know, didn’t question it.” Eugene shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh well. Race you back!” She said cheerfully, grabbing Fidella’s reins and taking off.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Varian!”<br/>
<br/>
Varian looked up from his studying a mushroom and saw Adira walking up to him. “Hey, Aunt Adira.” He looked back at it.<br/>
<br/>
She sat next to him. “What’s so interesting about that mushroom?” She asked teasingly.<br/>
<br/>
“There’s something interesting about everything.” He chuckled and got up, dusting off his pants and apron. “Did dad send you after me?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know it.” She grinned.<br/>
<br/>
“Which means there’s a lecture about the dangers of being alone waiting for me when I get back.” He rolled his eyes. “What’s the point of teaching me to fight if he’s just going to worry over me going anywhere regardless?”<br/>
<br/>
She shrugged. “He’s a big worrywart. You should’ve seen him when we were going through the Forest of No Return together. Always worrying over my health, staying up to keep watch while I slept, he’s always so anxious.”<br/>
<br/>
“He needs to lighten up.” Varian laughed and started back. Adira got up and walked with him. They heard the pounding of hooves and Varian barely had a chance to notice the horse before Adira was pulling him out of the way, turning around and holding him against her so he wasn’t seen by the rider.<br/>
<br/>
Varian looked past her arm and gasped, seeing a flash of purple and brown. He pulled away and looked after her as she went, smiling brightly. “It’s the Sundrop! She looks so much happier now!” He said with relief.<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa, out of the way!” Someone called behind him. Adira yanked him back again and a man on a white horse ran on by. “Careful, kid!”<br/>
<br/>
Varian watched him go, followed by several other people on horses. “Wow, what a crowd.” He commented after they had all passed by.<br/>
<br/>
“Well,” Adira remarked, “that was an adventure. Why don’t we get back home?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, okay.” He adjusted his satchel and they headed back to Old Corona together.<br/>
<br/>
They got back home just in time to see Quirin putting something to cook over the fire, a piece of paper burning away underneath it. Varian didn’t pay it any mind and headed off to his lab humming happily.<br/>
<br/>
“He seems in a good mood.” Quirin commented, looking over at where he went.<br/>
<br/>
“He saw the Sundrop today.” She shrugged. “She was riding with an entourage; I don’t think she noticed him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, there will be other chances, I’m sure.” He sighed. “Did he, uh, <em>glow</em> at all?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, I think he’s gotten a handle on it.” She said, picking up an apple and knife and starting to cut it into pieces. “So, if you wanted to take him to the banquet…”<br/>
<br/>
“I already burned the invitation. Besides, the danger still exists.” He shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
“I bet they’d let you in, invitation or not.” She hummed.<br/>
<br/>
“No, security is tight. Besides, he’s not ready for crowds yet.” He glanced towards the lab.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, Brother,” she leaned on the table, “he <em>might</em> be doing less ‘dangerous alchemy’ if you let him go out and <em>see</em> people.”<br/>
<br/>
He sighed. “…Fine. Go tell him to get dressed in his best, I’ll prepare the cart.” He took the pot off the fire and went to dump it out before heading out.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t forget, you need to dress up, too.” She reminded him, joining him outside.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, yes, I know.” He sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“Soooo,” she walked over to the stable, “I’ll get the cart ready; you get dressed. The welcoming ceremony is soon, isn’t it? You don’t want to be late.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t plan to be there for that…” He sighed. “But, I suppose I should, shouldn’t I?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded. “You did get officially invited.” She headed off to get the cart ready.<br/>
<br/>
He headed for Varian’s lab to tell him the “good news”, feeling anxious the entire time.<br/>
<br/>
This would be his first official meeting with the Sundrop. He was greatly concerned on how that would go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the Welcoming Ceremony! Rapunzel loves meeting new people!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adira had, as usual, gone above and beyond expectations. The cart had been converted into a fancy-looking carriage and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know how she got it set up like this so quickly. A quick look around the house revealed that a few curtains had been repurposed for the windows of the carriage and he’d leave the rest to be a mystery. <br/><br/>He'd put on his Dark Kingdom formals and Varian was wearing a similar outfit in his size, a fancy dark-blue tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt and pants with black gloves and boots. Quirin had pinned his hair back and tucked his streak out of sight, not wanting anyone to see it and question it. His long hair had been tied back into a neat ponytail and tied with a refined ribbon.<br/><br/>“Are you ready?” He asked him, gently cupping his cheek.<br/><br/>Varian nodded.<br/><br/>Adira took her place as the driver and they got in, heading out. Quirin sighed, looking towards the city in the distance. He’d sent a messenger bird to King Frederic, letting him know that he accepted the invitation and would be there as requested. It should have arrived by now…<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>King Frederic looked at the letter he’d just received from Quirin’s messenger bird, a crow, with excitement. He’d been trying to get him to come to events in the city for years and he was finally agreeing! He’d missed his friend; he only really saw him lately for business. He looked forward to some small talk.<br/><br/>“Your Majesty,” The Captain caught his attention as he entered the room and approached a model of the kingdom, “as you’ve requested, we’ve doubled security on the main gates and the south towers.” He set down models of guards as he spoke, King Frederic turning to him.<br/><br/>“Good.” Frederic nodded. “We have guests coming from all over the world. I want them to know that they’re safe.” He looked at the letter, wondering if he should ask his friend if he would assist with any…trouble, were it to happen. Though, being a knight, he knew that Quirin would never stand by if there was danger. Especially not if he brought his son along. He hadn’t seen little Varian since shortly after his birth, he wondered how he was doing after his mother disappeared years ago.<br/><br/>“Everything for my little girl’s coronation weekend must be absolutely perfect.” He said as he left the meeting room and went to where Rapunzel was getting ready. <br/><br/>“Hi, dad.” She greeted as he opened the door, a big, loving smile on her face. <br/><br/>He walked over as Cassandra moved away with a curtsey and hugged Rapunzel. “Hello, dearest.” He said softly, holding her tightly to him before pulling back a bit and smiling brightly. “I’ve made sure that security is tight and you will be well-protected this weekend.” He gently stroked her cheek. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”<br/><br/>She giggled a bit, but she looked so tired, his poor girl. Had she been sleeping well? Was it nightmares? Her beautiful green eyes were haunted by eighteen years of deception at the hands of a woman that only wanted her for the magic in her hair, magic she no longer had after her, er, <em>suitor</em> Eugene had cut it to set her free on his deathbed. The very last of her magic had been used to save his life and now, now she was safe from anyone seeking her healing magic.<br/><br/>Enough of that kind of depressing thought. She was safe now, and that’s all that mattered.<br/><br/>“Now, as Princess,” he decided to change the subject, “you are not only representing yourself and the family, but all of Corona.” He informed her, walking to her window to look out it before he turned to face her.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, dad.” She assured him with a shy, nervous smile. “I won’t let you down.” She looked at him hopefully. “But, while we’re on the subject of the whole Princess coronation thingy, I mean, all these <em>royal activities</em> are <em>great</em>,” she fidgeted with her hair nervously, “but do you think I might be able to catch a little down time soon?”<br/><br/>Oh, his poor little girl. Even after six months, she hadn’t fully adjusted to life outside the tower, where she was left alone aside from when the woman who posed as her mother was using her power to keep herself young. He would have to arrange for an escort into town for her.<br/><br/>“I know this is still all so new, but you <em>will</em> adjust.” He assured her, walking up to her and taking her hands before kissing her head. “After all, your <em>friend</em> seems to be getting along just fine.”<br/><br/>A little <em>too</em> fine, if you asked Frederic. The former thief that gave up his old lifestyle to rescue Rapunzel and bring her home to them had practically fallen for the lifestyle of the castle, acting like he was royalty himself.<br/><br/>Now, if only he hadn’t brought in a whole group of pub thugs to pester the castle staff. Yes, they had all assisted in her rescue but, well…he was just going to make sure they were safely out of sight of the guests.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Rapunzel stood in front of the castle doors with her parents, dressed in a fancy pink dress with a pretty necklace around her neck and pink pearl earrings on her ears. Pascal was on her shoulder, ever the supportive one.<br/><br/>“We’re good at making people feel welcome.” She assured herself. Granted, she’d…never really had any guests in the tower, had been a pretty poor host to Eugene and…actually, she was feeling less sure of herself now. But, she could do this! She had to… “This is completely doable…” she pushed away the doubt with her hands, then glanced at her parents, “…ish.”<br/><br/>She looked forward as the carriages came into the courtyard, one after the other, carrying people she was terrified to meet. But, she could totally do this! She looked towards the crowd of people gathered in the courtyard, nobles that lived in the city that she also didn’t know and saw Eugene waving to her from the crowd. She waved back but stopped when her father cleared his throat and awkwardly looked ahead as more and more carriages came into the courtyard.<br/><br/>The first one had reached them and stopped and she swallowed back her fear as a footman announced her. “Your Highness, I present Dame Elizabeth Van Hoskins of Roschester.” He opened the door and an older woman in a maroon dress with a matching hat on her white hair stepped out.<br/><br/>Rapunzel moved forward and gave her a big hug, catching them all off-guard. “Get in here!” She said cheerfully, not noticing anyone’s horrified reactions to her bear-hugging the woman. She let go of her and the woman slumped to her knees. Rapunzel felt a bit guilty and said “It’s so nice to meet you!” before fixing her hat and helping her up.<br/><br/>The woman looked at a complete loss, and Pascal shrugging at her didn’t seem to help. She looked at King Frederic like Rapunzel was insane and walked away to go inside, Rapunzel obliviously waving after her. Her mother placed her hand on her shoulder and she stepped back to stand with her parents again.<br/><br/>“Uhm…” her father spoke quietly, “perhaps you should refrain from the bearhugs, sweetheart.”<br/><br/>“Oh, no bear hugs.” Rapunzel said, gasping in realization. “Gotcha. Sorry.”<br/><br/>The next one came up and the footman spoke. “I present Lieutenant Commander General James Rutherford-Carver the Third.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel let out a sigh. That was a <em>long name</em>. “That’s kind of a mouthful. Do you mind if I just call you ‘Jimmy’?” She asked playfully.<br/><br/>“I’d prefer you didn’t.” The man walked away from her.<br/><br/>Ohhhh, boy. Two people in and she’d already embarrassed herself. “Well, uh, welcome all the same, then!” She said, trying to smooth things over. Then she let out a sigh.<br/><br/>The next one caught her completely off-guard, she hadn’t even returned to her parents’ side yet. She was a woman dressed in a fancy, pink dress with white hair that was piled up high on her head. In one hand, she carried a fan and fanned herself as she was announced by her footman.<br/><br/>“I present the Duchess of Quintonia.”<br/><br/>Quintonia. Was that a place? She didn’t know, she was so bad at this! She decided to try to bond a little. “Wow. Can I just say that I <em>love</em> your hair?” She asked, fidgeting with her own. “I used to have long hair, too—”<br/><br/>“This is a hand-woven coiffure, weft from the finest silk and vicuna fabrics.” The woman interrupted her haughtily. “It designates high social status.” She eyed her condescendingly. “You’d think you’d<em> know</em> that.”<br/><br/>“Uh…still, nice to meet you.” Rapunzel said, trying in vain to smooth things over.<br/><br/>She paused in fanning herself, eyeing her up and down. “Sadly, <em>not</em> nice enough to wear shoes, I’m afraid.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel stepped back, feeling self-conscious. Another carriage was coming up, and she walked away laughing as her carriage moved on. “Really.” She taunted as she went.<br/><br/>She suddenly let out a gasp as she tripped on something, but there was nothing to trip on. Rapunzel took it as karma getting back at her for being so <em>mean</em>.<br/><br/>An exotic-looking woman stepped down from the front and bowed to them. “Your Majesties, Royal Highness, I present to you Sir Quirin Ruddiger of The Kingdom of Lunos and his son, Varian.” She opened the door with a flourish.<br/><br/>Rapunzel gasped as a man stepped out, accompanied by a young boy that looked quite young, definitely in his teens. They both bowed and she gave a curtsey, blushing a bit. “Uhm, welcome! Welcome to Corona!”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Your Highness.” The man smiled and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“I look forward to your coronation, Princess.” The boy smiled, then nodded to Duchess of Quintonia, who was still going in. “Don’t let her bother you too much. I mean, she didn’t even give you her <em>name</em>, and she talks about not wearing <em>shoes</em>?”<br/><br/>“Let’s go, Varian.” The Knight prompted, and he led his son away. Rapunzel couldn’t help it, but she felt a little better after talking with him. Something about him made her feel…well, happy.<br/><br/>She went back to her parents and waited to greet the next carriage.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The room they’d been taken to was fancier than his room back home. Not that Varian cared, because he was too busy focusing on the fact that he’d brightened her spirits after that horrible woman had brought her down.<br/><br/>“She’s so pretty up close.” He sighed dreamily, looking out the window. “Do you think she liked me?”<br/><br/>“Well, I think she appreciated your input.” Adira said as she relaxed on a bed. His father had left the room to talk to the King, now that things had calmed down somewhat, and left Adira to be his bodyguard.<br/><br/>“Why did we get introduced as being from Lunos?” He asked curiously. “We’re from Old Corona.”<br/><br/>“Because your father and I are from Lunos, and so are you. We just <em>live</em> in Old Corona, and your father is the mayor.” Adira explained.<br/><br/>“Because Lunos is actually not really habitable right now.” He nodded. “I understand.” He looked out the window again. “Can we go see her?”<br/><br/>“I think she’s busy right now, you’ll see her at the banquet tomorrow.” Adira shrugged.<br/><br/>“Hm…” He sighed, watching the sunset. “Look at this view. Nothing like in Old Corona.”<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” She shifted her position a little.<br/><br/>“I want to walk around a little.” He looked at her.<br/><br/>“Alright.” She got up. “Let’s walk around.”<br/><br/>He smiled and they headed out together, heading for town as the sun set and night fell.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>He was always more comfortable and alert at night. Probably because he was the Moonstone, he figured. Though the shops were all closing, they managed to get him some candy from Monty’s Sweet Shoppe, a place he’d been a few times and always with an escort so having Adira there was nothing new.<br/><br/>They stepped outside and wandered around, Adira nodding in greeting to the guards who simply nodded back, recognizing her from previous trips. Varian stopped when he heard voices speaking and walked over to the docks curiously with Adira following.<br/><br/>“...Eugene, is all this everything you dreamed it would be?” Rapunzel was asking.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel, <em>you</em> are my dream.” A familiar voice said, and Varian recognized it at the man that had nearly run him over earlier. “So, as long as you’re with me, that answer’s always going to be ‘yes’.” He paused, hesitant. “Why, don’t you feel the same way?”<br/><br/>Varian hid behind a crate and Adira knelt next to him. “Spying on her private moments, not very gentlemanly.” She whispered.<br/><br/>He looked at her, then back at the couple on the boat.<br/><br/>“No…Yes!” Rapunzel quickly amended, nodding. “I mean, of <em>course,</em> I do! I…<em>love</em> you with all my heart, Eugene.”<br/><br/>Did she really? She sounded really hesitant to admit it.<br/><br/>“Look, I know this has gotta be weird.” Eugene said softly. “No one’s expecting you to take it all in overnight.” He moved a hand to his chest. “But, believe me, I’ve been all around the world and it doesn’t get any better than this.” He started gesturing around. “This—This castle, our friends, your family, each other.” He took her hands in his. “What else could you possibly <em>want</em>?”<br/><br/>She was silent for a bit before she said, with a shake of the head, “Nothing.”<br/><br/>Adira moved Varian further into the shadows as a woman dressed in blue and white approached the couple. Just as they started to kiss, she leaned over and said in a loud voice, “Time to go!”<br/><br/>Eugene took a dip in the water and Varian couldn’t help but silently cheer. He pulled himself back up to hang on the edge of the boat, coughing out water, and glared up at the woman.<br/><br/>The woman chuckled. “How’s that water feeling, Fitzherbert?”<br/><br/>He let out a sigh. “<em>Dark</em> and <em>icy</em>, just like you!”<br/><br/>The woman turned her attention to the princess. “Come on, Rapunzel, it’s time to head in. You don’t wanna be exhausted for tomorrow.”<br/><br/>“And, on that note, we are going back as soon as they leave.” Adira told Varian quietly.<br/><br/>“Right!” Rapunzel said as she helped Eugene back into the boat. “My morning off!” She giggled and kissed Eugene’s forehead before climbing up onto the dock. “Sorry!”<br/><br/>The woman in blue smirked at the man smugly before following her away. Eugene brushed his wet hair out of his face and said, “<em>Man</em>, she scares me.”<br/><br/>As soon as he got up and left the docks, Adira took Varian’s hand and led him back to the castle to return to his room.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Suffice to say, Quirin wasn’t happy they snuck out last night while he was away and told Varian he was staying in his room until the banquet as a punishment. Which, he figured, was fair. He watched out the window as Princess Rapunzel left in high spirits with guards at her sides and then went back to drawing her with a serene smile on his face.<br/><br/>“Looks like she has a boyfriend.” Adira commented.<br/><br/>“A boyfriend, not a husband.” He nodded. “She’s still available. Besides, sounds like he wants to cage her here. That’s no fun.”<br/><br/>She chuckled. “You’re just a <em>kid</em>, not like <em>you </em>could do any better for her.”<br/><br/>He sighed. “Yeah. That <em>pesky</em> age difference.” He went back to his picture.<br/><br/>By the time he was done, Rapunzel had returned looking despondent. Apparently, her day out didn’t go as she hoped and she went back into the castle with the woman that’d come to find her last night.<br/><br/>He wrote something down on the paper, rolled up the picture and went to the door, opening it and waving to a guard that was patrolling the area. “Hi, hello, can you do me a favor?”<br/><br/>“Oh, of course.” The man walked over with a smile.<br/><br/>“Can you get this to Princess Rapunzel for me?” He held up the rolled-up paper.<br/><br/>“Alright.” He nodded and accepted it. Varian nodded and then closed the door before going to sit on his bed.<br/><br/>“I hope it helps, a little.” He said softly.<br/><br/>Adira chuckled. “Maybe a little.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Ah, Princess Rapunzel!” A guard called as he walked to her as she was heading for her room.<br/><br/>“Yes, Stan?” She turned to him.<br/><br/>“One of the guests wanted me to give this to you.” He offered her rolled-up paper. She accepted it and unrolled it, letting out a gasp as she saw a picture of herself smiling, accompanied by words next to it:<br/><br/>[It’s scary adapting to new things, but you can do it. Don’t let the clouds of indifference and mockery cover up your sunlight, they don’t understand you and they never will. But, if ever you feel like you’re alone, just know that you have a friend here. I’m never too far away.<br/><br/>- V]<br/><br/>“Who’s ‘V’?” Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>Rapunzel shrugged, rolling it up. “But, they sure seem nice!” She felt a little bit better after reading that.<br/><br/>“Well, let’s get you ready for the banquet.” Cassandra led her along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, the Royal Banquet!<br/>Well, at least Varian seems to be having fun this weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the Royal Banquet, and Eugene has a surprise for Rapunzel!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal banquet was a private, intimidating event with nobles and dignitaries and everything that made Rapunzel nervous. She sat next to her father and mother and sighed a bit as she saw Eugene sitting with the kids, being terrorized by a young kid while the Knight’s son – what was his name? She’d only heard it once… - watched. Cassandra was nearby Eugene, talking to him with a smug expression. Knowing her, she put him with the kids on purpose.<br/><br/>Eugene…maybe she should’ve asked him to join her this morning. Maybe it would been less…upsetting. She poked at her food, looking at it glumly.<br/><br/>Her father sighed. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset, sweetheart.” He said, holding his fork as he prepared to take a bite of his food. “I said you could do whatever you wanted today, and that’s what you did.”<br/><br/>Did she? No, no she didn’t. Not a single thing. Not wanting to make a scene, though, she decided not to say her true feelings on the matter. “Hmm, but you didn’t say anything about a <em>battalion</em> tagging along.”<br/><br/>“Why would I <em>need</em> to?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re <em>royalty, </em>making a <em>public appearance</em>.”<br/><br/>“But, dad…” She sighed and gave up, pulling out the picture she’d been given instead and unrolling it to read those encouraging words again. ‘They don’t understand you, and they never will.’ She thought, rolling it up again. ‘Whoever sent this, you’re right. They’ll never understand what I’ve been through. Kept away because of powers I was born with, never to know the world…can I say my life has gotten any better?’<br/><br/>Eugene cleared his throat, walking to the middle of the room and drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Ladies and gentlemen, Dukes and Duchesses, Barons and Baronesses and Marquis and…you know, the female version of those, may I share a moment of history with you?” He turned to Rapunzel. “Princess, would you join me up here?” <br/><br/>What was he doing? She glanced at his hand, then made her way around the table to join him, taking his hand once they were together with an uncertain smile. He turned to everyone, starting to give his speech. “Tonight, we celebrate our love for the princess.” He said, and Rapunzel looked over at Cassandra to see if she knew what was going on. Judging by her expression and confused shrug, that was a ‘no’. Great. “I can think of no better way to celebrate the love I have for her,” Eugene drew her attention back to him, “than this.” He bowed on one knee, holding her hands in his.<br/><br/>Oh, gosh, what was this?! What was going on?! What was he doing,<em> in front of everyone</em>?! <br/><br/>“Oh, Eugene!” She said, pulling one of her hands away. “Wait, did you drop something?” She looked around.<br/><br/>He held onto her left hand with both of his, looking up at her. “No.” He moved his hands back and reached into his jacket, pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring inside, golden and topped with a diamond.<br/><br/>Was this…a <em>proposal</em>?!<br/><br/>“Rapunzel, from the moment I first met you and you knocked me out with that frying pan,” <em>don’t mention the frying pan in front of all these people</em>, “I knew it was love.” He held the box up higher, bringing his free hand to his chest. “You’re my light. You’re my best friend and I want to be your partner in all things.”<br/><br/>Eugene was…<em>proposing</em> to her?! <br/><br/>“I can’t wait to laugh with you and share with you.” She felt her body warm up a bit and her heart fluttered as she clasped her hands together. “I see us raising our children here. And our children’s children. And celebrating banquets of our own in this very hall for many, many, many, many years to come.” <br/><br/>He looked so earnest, his eyes shining with hope. Rapunzel could taste the word “yes” on her lips already, but she wanted to let him finish.<br/><br/>“I want to ride our horses out to the Corona wall together every morning until we’re both very, very, very old and grey.”<br/><br/>Wait…just out to the wall? Never beyond it? Forever? She was starting to get second thoughts and unclasped her hands with an unsure expression.<br/><br/>“I love you, Rapunzel.” He raised the box even higher, both hands holding it up for her to see. “And I want to spend the rest of our lives here, together.”<br/><br/>“Here…in this castle…” She glanced around at everything around her. The banners, the walls, the people. Always the same, never changing.<br/><br/><em>They don’t understand you, and they never will.</em><br/><br/>She’d already <em>lived</em> the life of routine that Eugene talked about. She wanted to live something <em>more</em>. She wanted to <em>live</em>! He’d been all around the world, he’d seen <em>so much</em>, and he wanted her to just be content with going back to a life of routine, of doing the same things over and over, day by day...<br/><br/>“Forever?” She asked, looking back at him.<br/><br/>“I mean, unless you wanna <em>rent</em>, but I hardly see how we’re gonna top <em>this</em>.” He joked.<br/><br/>No…no, no, no. She thought he <em>knew</em>! She thought he <em>understood</em> her! He saw the tower, he knew her life before, and he was going to just pull her right back into another life of routine? A life with guards and walls and never knowing the world? Never seeing anything but this one Kingdom, never experiencing life? The same thing, over and over and over?!<br/><br/><em>They don’t understand you, and they never will.</em><br/><br/>“Rapunzel?”<br/><br/>This morning, she had gotten a taste of life with guards always at her side. She hadn’t been able to do anything without a guard intervening, she was <em>miserable</em>! If that was how her life would be now, then it was even worse than before! She’d rather go back to the tower if she was going to be stuck in one place! <br/><br/>She couldn’t breathe…she was starting to feel ill. Dizzy. Her heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest! Everything in her was saying to <em>RUN, RUN, RUN!</em><br/><br/>“Rapunzel?” Eugene tried to get her attention again.<br/><br/>She came back to herself and let out a sigh, looking back at him. “I…Wow.” She reached for the ring, then drew her hand back, taking a deep breath. “I…<em>love</em> you, Eugene, but…I <em>can’t</em>. Just not…not now.” She stepped back from him.<br/><br/>He looked at her with a confused expression and lowered the box.<br/><br/>“Um…” Rapunzel clenched her shaking hands into fists at her side. “I need some <em>air</em>!” She fled the hall, leaving him on one knee in a room full of shocked guests.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>‘Well, that went down like a house on fire.’ Varian thought, going back to his food now that the show was over. Princess Rapunzel had rejected her boyfriend’s proposal and fled the area and the King looked on the verge of <em>murdering</em> the guy.<br/><br/>The banquet ended with an awkward air and everyone returned to their rooms. Varian sat by the window and started drawing again, looking out at the moon outside with a content smile.<br/><br/>“You seem oddly pleased.” His father commented as he came over to get Varian ready for bed.<br/><br/>“She rejected his proposal, so I still have a chance.” He said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“They’re still dating, though.” His father pointed out as he led him away from the window and closed the curtain.<br/><br/>“But, they aren’t even engaged.” He hummed. “And therefore, I still have a <em>chance</em>.”<br/><br/>Quirin sighed. “You barely <em>know</em> her, Varian.”<br/><br/>“It’s Destiny, dad.” He walked over to sit on the bed. “If Destiny could be avoided, you wouldn’t have told me about mine. You would’ve hidden it just like you hid it from mom.”<br/><br/>Quirin winced. He had a point…<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Hours later, they were woken up by Varian’s hair glowing as he slept, bright enough to light up the darkened room. His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, his hair and eyes both glowing as he stared ahead, his hair drifting in the air around him.<br/><br/>“Varian?” Quirin went to him. “Varian…what is it?”<br/><br/>“<strong><em>It’s time</em></strong>.” Varian said, his voice echoing.<br/><br/>“Time?” Adira went to his side as well.<br/><br/>“<strong><em>The Sundrop has started the countdown. The Moonstone and Sundrop must unite, or all will perish in the darkness.</em></strong>” Varian said, and they realized this wasn’t Varian speaking. It was the Moonstone, speaking through him.<br/><br/>“What does that mean?” Adira asked.<br/><br/>“<strong><em>Destiny calls.</em></strong>” His hair and eyes stopped glowing and then he fell back still asleep, as if nothing had happened.<br/><br/>Quirin sighed. “Let’s…let’s just go back to sleep. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” He gently stroked Varian’s hair.<br/><br/>“’Destiny calls’…you don’t think it means that it’s time for him to collect it?” Adira asked with concern.<br/><br/>“It’s too early, he’s only a child.” Quirin shook his head. “He’s not ready.”<br/><br/>Quirin nodded. Varian wasn’t supposed to take the full power of the Moonstone into his body until he was an adult. What had Princess Rapunzel done to speed things up?<br/><br/>Well, they would figure it out after the coronation. For now, they needed rest. They’d keep this from Varian, as long as possible.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Rapunzel groaned as she and Cassandra came to and gasped, seeing a streak of gold in front of her face. ‘What?!’ She thought, tugging on it in horror.<br/><br/>She didn’t have much chance to ponder on it. One of the ominous, sharp black rocks that Cassandra had brought her to, <em>because she’d been dreaming about them</em>, stabbed out of the ground near her and she jumped to her feet with Cassandra as more sprouted, one after the other.<br/><br/>And then they started to spout in quick succession, heading right for them. Rapunzel grabbed Cassandra’s hand and then fled, the rocks giving chase like they were <em>alive</em>. Which just made <em>no sense at all!</em><br/><br/>“Wait. What <em>is</em> it?” Rapunzel asked as they fled.<br/><br/>“Get to the horses as fast as you can. Don’t look back, Rapunzel!” Cassandra said firmly as they ran.<br/><br/>They ducked, dodged and ran from the rocks, Cassandra even kicked down a tree to try to stop them, but they just kept coming! She escaped the wooded area with a jump and landed, looking in horror at the blonde hair that fell around her. The long, blonde, <em>seventy feet of long hair</em>.<br/><br/>“Uhm, Cassandra!” She called, looking at her hair.<br/><br/>“Keep moving, Rapunzel!” Cassandra cried. “We need to get—whoa, <em>whaaaat</em>?!” Rapunzel looked at her helplessly as she went on. “What <em>happened</em>?!”<br/><br/>“I have <em>no</em> idea.” Rapunzel said anxiously, then looked past her. “But, we’ll have to deal with it later. Let’s go!” She turned and ran off to the bridge, Cassandra following right behind.<br/><br/>They ran across the bridge, which started cracking when Maximus put a single hoof on it in concern, and they cried out as they stumbled before they ran on. Rapunzel let out a sharp gasp as her hair got caught on something, keeping her from moving forward.<br/><br/>“Cassandra!” She cried. “My hair!”<br/><br/>Cassandra ran over to get her free, pulled out her sword to cut it and cursed with the realization that she’d destroyed it showing off the indestructible rocks earlier. The bridge started to collapse more and Rapunzel was barely keeping steady, her hair tugging her with it. Cassandra ran over to help her try to tug it free, but it wasn’t budging!<br/><br/>Maximus jumped across and ran to where the hair was caught. When he got there, he raised his hoof and slammed it down, the hair flying free. Then he ran as fast as he could away from the black rocks as the bridge continued to collapse under them.<br/><br/>Rapunzel and Cassandra found themselves stranded on a tiny piece of bridge and when Maximus leaped across, they both jumped to grab onto him. Cassandra barely missed her mark, held onto Rapunzel’s hair instead, and nearly plummeted if it wasn’t for Fidella catching her just in time and pulling her up.<br/><br/>Safe, they all looked across the length of where the bridge used to be at the ominous black rocks.<br/><br/>“…See!” Cassandra said, trying to lighten the mood. “Told you I’d get you in and out without anyone knowing. “Piece of cake.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel, however, wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “’Piece of cake’? Uh, did you <em>see</em> the seventy feet of ‘my father’s going to <em>kill</em> me’ growing from my head?!” She clutched at her hair anxiously.<br/><br/>Cassandra walked over to her. “One problem at a time, please. Let’s get you home and, uh, back inside unnoticed. Then we can worry about the hair.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The next morning, Princess Rapunzel was acting strange. She was wearing one of those silly coiffures over her hair and looked all sorts of uncomfortable during the ceremony. He wished he'd been able to see her before it, but she was kept so busy that he didn’t get to see her until now. He’d managed to send another encouraging message to her, though, with a picture of flowers to try to cheer her up. After all, last night had been…well, a disaster.<br/><br/>In those shoes, that coiffure and the dress that honestly just looked <em>really</em> uncomfortable, she looked less like herself and more like…well, a caricature, really. Like she was trying too hard to be someone else people expected her to be. And that wasn’t what his Sundrop was. She was sweet and kind and loving and gave bearhugs and smiled at little pictures and got flustered at awkward proposals. She wasn’t this…dress-up doll walking down the aisle in front of him now, heading for the crown.<br/><br/>“How embarrassing for her.” He heard the nameless Duchess say in a stage-whisper next to Rapunzel’s boyfriend. She left the crowd and Varian looked over at where she went before turning his attention back to Rapunzel.<br/><br/>She seemed especially concerned about her coiffure, making sure it wouldn’t fall loose. And something felt…warm inside of him. He felt a tugging, like something had changed, but he couldn’t place it.<br/><br/>He decided not to trouble Adira or his father about it.<br/><br/>She finally reached the man holding her crown and climbed the steps to stand before the thrones, listening as he spoke. “The wearer of this crown is a shining example of the promise that is Corona: an ambassador of goodwill to those visiting from afar,” he held the crown high as Rapunzel turned to the crowd of visitors, “and an inspiration to those fortunate enough to live within her borders.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel gave her boyfriend a thumbs-up and he responded in kind. Apparently, she’d forgiven him for what happened last night. She was so kind.<br/><br/>“But, above all,” the man went on, “the chief responsibility of the crown is to keep the people of Corona safe from dangers near and far.”<br/><br/>Quirin, Adira and Varian all noticed as a suspicious-looking guard stepped in and used a halberd to secure the door so it couldn’t be opened from outside.<br/><br/>“And there are many.” The man went on as more suspicious-looking guards came in.<br/><br/>“Should we do something?” Varian asked quietly.<br/><br/>“This mandate is not to be taken lightly.” The man continued.<br/><br/>“Not yet.” Quirin replied. “We don’t know what’s going on yet. Observe, then act.”<br/><br/>Adira nodded.<br/><br/>“There will come a day when the walls that surround Corona are threatened by malfeasance. A day—”<br/><br/>“Attention, please!” The nameless Duchess yelled, drawing everyone’s attention to her. <br/><br/>“Lady Caine?” Eugene said, and Varian raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he knew her.<br/><br/>A red-haired woman dressed in rather ruffian-like clothes came in with more ruffians like herself. Naturally, the nobles all scattered and ran for the barred exit. The suspicious guards moved in their way and they started to be ushered towards the thrones.<br/><br/>“Release my guests immediately!” King Frederic ordered.<br/><br/>“<em>Now</em> can we make a move?” Varian whispered to his father.<br/><br/>“Observe. This isn’t our fight yet.” Quirin shook his head. “Let’s hear what’s going on.”<br/><br/>“What’s the matter, Fred?” The nameless Duchess, “Lady Caine”, said. “Am I ruining your little girl’s <em>special day</em>?”<br/><br/>“The Duchess?” Rapunzel realized.<br/><br/>“Oh, honey, I am <em>no</em> Duchess.” Lady Caine taunted her.<br/><br/>‘We could take care of this whole mess by ourselves.’ Varian thought. ‘But I can’t disobey orders.’<br/><br/>“I don’t understand.” Rapunzel said, looking confused.<br/><br/>“Of <em>course</em>, you wouldn’t, Rapunzel.” Lady Caine said, walking around her like a vulture before leaning in close. “But try to follow along. This is all <em>your fault</em>!”<br/><br/>“What?!” Rapunzel cried, taken aback.<br/><br/>“You see,” she started to circle her again, “after your untimely disappearance, your father locked up <em>every criminal</em> in the Kingdom,” she walked up to King Frederic, who didn’t dare to make a move when his guests were in danger, “including a <em>simple petty thief</em>.” She walked back to Rapunzel. “My father.” She walked on past her. “I saw him thrown into a cage and hauled off like some <em>animal</em>, never to be seen again!”<br/><br/>She turned to her again. “So, I thought I’d come back and return the favor.” She pointed a dagger at the King. They heard a horse’s whinny and a cart was brought in, which was revealed to be a stolen prison cart. “Load ‘em up, boys!” She said, gesturing aggressively.<br/><br/>Though it irritated him, Varian allowed himself to be hauled in with his father and everyone else. He knew he could easily break them out, why wasn’t he just letting him <em>fight them</em>?!<br/><br/>No, he knew why. Because they couldn’t let it be known about his powers. He kept himself calm, so he wouldn’t start glowing.<br/><br/>“Your turn, Your Majesty.” She said tauntingly. King Frederic moved his arms around Rapunzel protectively and she laughed. “Oh, come on. You didn’t think we were gonna leave our prize pig in the pen, did you?”<br/><br/>Varian narrowed his eyes at Rapunzel’s distressed expression as her father was taken from her side.<br/><br/>“Dad?” She said, reaching for him.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel!” King Frederic said as he was put in with the rest of them. “Stay back.”<br/><br/>“But—” Rapunzel started.<br/><br/>“No.” Her father cut her off. “There is nothing you can do. As your father and your <em>King</em>, I <em>command</em> you to <em>stay put</em>.”<br/><br/>Not their fight. Not their fight. They’d break free later, but this was too public now. Not their fight. <br/><br/>It was an annoying mantra he had to repeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do they have to just sit and wait?! Orders are orders...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With her loved ones and guests being threatened by Lady Caine, Rapunzel lets down her hair.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door was shut and locked on them and Frederic glanced at them guiltily. Varian moved closer to his father.<br/><br/>“Don’t be a <em>hero</em>, pretty boy.” One of the thugs told Eugene when he started to move forward.<br/><br/>There was only silence after that, and then Rapunzel said “Sorry, dad,” as she reached up to her coiffure and kicked off her shoes. “I can’t stay put.”<br/><br/>Underneath her coiffure, her hair was blonde. It fell around her, long, blonde and <em>beautiful</em> as she flipped it out of the bunch it’d been stuffed into. Varian brought a hand to his chest, his heart fluttering inside in awe and adoration. <em>There</em> was his Sundrop.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel!” King Frederic said in disbelief and horror.<br/><br/>She walked forward and Eugene smiled proudly. “That’s my girl.”<br/><br/>Not for much longer, if Varian had any say in the matter.<br/><br/>“Let them go!” Rapunzel declared, walking towards the cart with her hair trailing behind her.<br/><br/>Lady Caine chuckled. “It’s <em>amazing</em> what you hide under those wigs, isn’t it, Princess?” She walked over and climbed onto the cart. “Come on! Let’s move out!”<br/><br/>Rapunzel grabbed her hair swung it forward, latching it onto the door’s handle and ripping the door off its hinges. Varian couldn’t help it, he was <em>impressed</em>. The cart stopped and Lady Caine got down from the cart. “Now, you’re just making me angry.” <br/><br/>“Good.” Rapunzel said, preparing her hair for another strike. “’Cause <em>I’m</em> just getting <em>started</em>.”<br/><br/>They all started to leave the cart at Frederic’s prompting. Lady Caine scowled. “Get those people back here, <em>now</em>!” <br/><br/>“Rapunzel! Your hair!” Frederic cried in disbelief.<br/><br/>“I know, we’ll talk about it later.” Rapunzel promised. “Please, get somewhere safe and take care of Mom.”<br/><br/>“Rapunzel!” King Fredric cried as she ran off to fight.<br/><br/>“Now, can we?” Varian asked as the battle begin and people were either running or distracted.<br/><br/>“Yes.” Quirin nodded<br/><br/>Varian reached behind him and focused, summoning a black rock behind him and pulling out two swords and a spear. He handed them the swords and grabbed the spear before the three of them ran to join the battle, the rock sinking back into the ground like it was never there.<br/><br/>A couple thugs cornered some nobles. Rapunzel stole one of their weapons with her hair, distracting him, and Varian ran over and swung his spear, knocking him over, and slammed the blunt part into his chest to knock him out before he used the spear to swing himself up and slam his feet into the other one, knocking him out.<br/><br/>“Nice!” Rapunzel praised and he smiled shyly before moving on to fight someone else.<br/><br/>His father and Adira had their own opponents and didn’t need any help. The woman in blue seemed to be managing herself with a candlestick and Eugene was doing okay, too. He decided to get the halberd blocking the door and kicked it out of place, quickly moving out of the way as guards and a white horse came in to join the fight.<br/><br/>After that, it was done pretty quickly. Rapunzel herself took down thug after thug and she was <em>magnificent</em> to watch fight. She wielded her hair with practiced ease, as if the six months of having short hair were nothing. At one point a thug grabbed her hair and Varian ran over and slammed the handle of his spear against the guy’s back, making him let go, before he knocked him out. Rapunzel smiled gratefully and then moved on to keep fighting.<br/><br/>“Don’t mess with my girl.” Varian said quietly to the thug he just beat before he left him to fight another.<br/><br/>At some point, Rapunzel got a <em>frying pan</em> to use a weapon, and <em>that</em> was interesting to watch. She used her hair and a frying pan, two unconventional weapons, like she was <em>born</em> to do it. And when her boyfriend lost his sword, she gave him the frying pan and went back to fighting with her hair.<br/><br/>“Thanks, Blondie!” He said cheerfully before he started to fight with it just as skillfully.<br/><br/>It was clear that the two of them had some kind of history, which Varian decided he would look into after this was all done and over with. After all, it was best to learn who your enemy was, for any battlefield. <br/><br/>The woman in blue was being very impressive with her candlestick while fighting against Lady Caine. She lost it briefly and he almost went to help, but she got back into the fight easily. He decided to join Adira and his father in taking down the suspicious guards, who were a bit harder to beat than the rest due to wearing actual armor. The Coronan guards and horse also took care of them, and then the battle was over.<br/><br/>“Stay down!” The woman in blue said angrily, pinning Lady Caine with the candlestick.<br/><br/>Rapunzel jumped down from the rafters and walked up to the red-haired woman while Varian leaned on his spear to watch them.<br/><br/>“You have <em>no</em> <em>idea </em>who you’re dealing with.” Lady Caine spat.<br/><br/>“Believe me, I’ve dealt with <em>much</em> worse.” Rapunzel said firmly, glaring down at her. <br/><br/>Lady Caine growled and managed to break free, backflipping to the door. Adira cut her off and slammed her knee into her back, earning a cry of pain before the woman collapsed to the floor with a groan, defeated, as Adira put her foot on her back triumphantly.<br/><br/>“You…you think this is <em>over</em>?” Lady Caine asked as she struggled to get up again. “I promise, I will get out and then you’ll <em>pay</em> for everything.”<br/><br/>“Let’s get them all locked up.” The Captain said, and his men started to collect the thugs.<br/><br/>“Oh, Lady Caine,” Eugene taunted, “it’s impolite to leave in the middle of a party.”<br/><br/>“You’d think you’d <em>know</em> that.” The woman in blue added slyly as they watched her be hauled out, the two of them standing next to Rapunzel.<br/><br/>“Good work.” Quirin walked up to Varian with a smile as the helpless nobles all cheered. “You fought well today.”<br/><br/>He smiled up at him.<br/><br/>“Quirin.” Frederic walked over to him. “I’m sorry about…all this.”<br/><br/>“It’s fine.” Quirin assured him.<br/><br/>“I had fun!” Varian grinned. “You know how often I actually get to<em> fight</em> someone?”<br/><br/>Frederic smiled a bit, then looked over at Rapunzel with a sigh. “…I…have to talk to my daughter.”<br/><br/>“We’ll see ourselves out.” Quirin said, understanding what he meant. “Come, Varian.” He placed his hand on his shoulder.<br/><br/>Varian nodded and they headed out together with Adira, mixing into the crowd of nobles that were leaving.<br/><br/>“Nice to see ya. Thanks for coming!” Eugene said as they passed by him. “Nice suit, buddy! Happy Coronation Day, folks!”<br/><br/>Varian looked over his shoulder as they left, watching as Rapunzel was approached by her parents, her mother throwing her arms around her. His smiled faltered, thinking of his own mother, and he looked ahead as they stepped out into the sunlight, the doors closing behind them.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>That night when everyone in town was asleep, Varian sat up on the wall, Adira close by as always. “Something’s changed…” he said softly, “hasn’t it?”<br/><br/>“Changed?” She asked, looking at him curiously.<br/><br/>“I can feel it.” He stood up and looked up at the moon high above. “Something has changed. I feel…stronger.” He felt the wind blow through him from the direction of the castle and turned to it, his hair and eyes glowing as the wind continued to blow through him. “Destiny is calling.”<br/><br/>“Destiny is<em> always</em> calling.” She said with amusement.<br/><br/>He looked at her. “You’re right.” He smiled. “Our official meeting as Sundrop and Moonstone is very soon. I can <em>feel</em> it.” He wrapped his arms around him, letting out a little giggle of anticipation. “I can’t <em>wait</em>.”<br/><br/>She stood up. “Well, you’re gonna have to. Come on, Moon. Let’s get you to bed.” She lifted him into her arms despite his protests and hopped down to return to town.<br/><br/>“I can <em>walk</em>, you know.” He protested.<br/><br/>“Carrying you is more fun.” She grinned.<br/><br/>“For who?” He asked, annoyed.<br/><br/>“For me!” She laughed, carrying him to the manor.<br/><br/>Adira didn’t like being touched, but she had no problems <em>initiating</em> touch. He’d never directly asked, but he’d hinted at it to his father and gotten a vague “something bad happened” in response and was requested not to ever bring it up again. Which, okay, he could respect that.<br/><br/>Quirin wasn’t home when they got inside. Adira shrugged it off and set about getting Varian ready for bed, figuring he was just out checking on something.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Quirin sighed as he got across the gap where a bridge once stood and unhooked the grappling hook he’d used before he walked on, heading past the black rocks that peppered the landscape now. “Oh, Sundrop, what did you do?” He murmured.<br/><br/>He reached the monument and walked up to it, seeing it cracked and covered in black rocks. His Mark glowed and he took off his glove, looking at it grimly. <br/><br/>“The countdown…” He sighed. “Countdown to what? Why must you always be so vague?” He murmured, walking up to one of the rocks and looking at his reflection with a grim expression. “Honored Moonstone.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Varian settled into bed and picked up one of his favorite books to read himself to sleep with, the Tales of Flynnigan Rider. He was halfway through reading the current chapter when he gasped. “Oh!” He looked up. “<em>That’s</em> where I’ve seen his face!” He got up out of bed and headed out of his room.<br/><br/>“Varian, why are you out of bed?” Adira asked, looking up from her meditation.<br/><br/>“I’m just going to the lab real—”<br/><br/>“You are not. Your father won’t be happy if you’re out of bed when he gets back.” She shook her head, getting up. “Bedtime. Now.”<br/><br/>“But, I just want to look at my poster of Flynn Rider. I think he’s the Princess’s boyfriend!” He said as she ushered him back to his bedroom.<br/><br/>“You can look into that when you wake up. It’s time for bed now.” She ushered him into his room and watched as he climbed back into bed.<br/><br/>“You know, in four years, I’ll be an adult.” He said as she came over to tuck him in.<br/><br/>“And in four years, I might be less kind about putting you to bed if you’re still a little brat.” She said with a smirk.<br/><br/>“Go to sleep, Moon.” She stepped back and walked over to the door. “I will stand guard at your door until I hear you snore.”<br/><br/>He blushed. “I snore?”<br/><br/>She grinned and closed the door. “Good night.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Adira waited until she heard Varian actually fall asleep and then left the hallway to return to the foyer, just as Quirin came in. “Brother?”<br/><br/>He locked the door and looked at her with a haunted expression. “The rocks have spread out from the monument. They’re all over that area.”<br/><br/>She looked back at Varian’s room with a grim expression. “It’s too soon.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “We have to keep this from him. He can’t know it’s time, if he tries to take it too soon…”<br/><br/>“And the Sundrop triggered this?” Adira asked.<br/><br/>“I’m guessing that’s why her hair is long again.” Quirin nodded.<br/><br/>Adira sighed. “I wonder how her father is handling it?”<br/><br/>“Oh, knowing him, he’s screaming internally and trying not to have a panic attack.” Quirin sighed and went to go to his room. “Let’s head to bed, Adira.”<br/><br/>“I’ll stay up a bit longer. He interrupted my meditation earlier.” She sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes to start meditating again.<br/><br/>He nodded and walked on. “Well, sleep when you’re done. I need you alert.”<br/><br/>“Quirin?”<br/><br/>He paused. She was using his name, so it must be serious. He turned to her and walked over. “Yes?”<br/><br/>“Are we going to inform the King about him?” She asked.<br/><br/>He shook his head. “He’s too unstable. He’ll find out when Varian takes the Moonstone into himself.”<br/><br/>“And Hector?” She asked.<br/><br/>He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know. I’m tired.”<br/><br/>She nodded. “Good night, then.”<br/><br/>“Good night, sister.” He headed off to bed, actually making it to his room this time. He paused by a portrait of him, his wife and Varian and sighed. “If I’d told you sooner…would you still be with us? Would you have stayed?”<br/><br/>He looked at the painting next to it, one of Quirin, Adira and Varian, painted when he was ten years old. He looked so young, but so confident in his role in life. Even now, he was confident. Too confident. At least, when it came to “Destiny”. The unpredictability of alchemy, which he did to connect with his mother, was another story entirely.<br/><br/>He sighed and started to unfasten his belt. “How long can I protect you?” He murmured. “Should I let you go, even though it’s too soon?” He shook his head. “No. I can’t. I could <em>lose</em> you if I did…”<br/><br/>And he couldn’t bear to lose his son, vessel of the Moonstone or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Destiny can be so frustrating sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alchemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeking answers, Rapunzel and Cassandra journey to Old Corona to meet the "wizard", Varian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel woke up from a nightmare about Gothel. It had started out nice enough, with her playing hide and seek with Pascal and hugging her parents and kissing Eugene on the cheek, but then she’d entered her room and Gothel was there in front of her window.<br/><br/>She’d taunted her about her hair being long again, taunted her with the title she used to use for her, with the fact that she raised her as her false daughter for so many years. Then she’d thrown up her arms and the black rocks had appeared. Terrified, Rapunzel fled and then her hair began to glow and broke free of its braid as she was surrounded by the rocks.<br/><br/><em>“Don’t be afraid.” A voice said, and she looked up to see Gothel was gone and the stranger with glowing blue hair was here again. “They don’t want to hurt you.”<br/><br/>She cried out in alarm as her hair drifted into the air, pointed towards the sky. <br/><br/>“Let’s get back to your tower, where you will be safe and secure.” Gothel said, appearing in the black rocks.<br/><br/>“Don’t be afraid.” The stranger said again, their own long hair drifting around them like they were submerged in deep water.<br/><br/> “How can I not be afraid?!” Rapunzel cried, looking up at the rocks fearfully. “I feel trapped!”<br/><br/>The stranger stepped towards her, their features dark and unable to be seen as they stood in the shadows.<br/><br/>“Don’t be afraid.” He repeated. “I’m never too far away.”<br/><br/>She gasped, the words sounding familiar to her. “V?”<br/><br/>A mist started to form around them and she cried out in alarm as she was no longer able to see him, the mist covering him up completely so she couldn’t even see the glowing of his hair any longer. She heard Gothel’s mocking laughter and covered her ears, letting out a scream.</em><br/><br/>And then she’d woken up, with her hair defying gravity above her bed for a few moments before it fell to the floor. <br/><br/>“…That…was weird.” She decided.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>With the morning’s light, it was business as usual. Their fancy clothes set aside, they resumed their daily lives with Quirin working on the farm and attending to the town and Varian getting into alchemy mischief with Adira watching over him.<br/><br/>“So, what’s <em>this</em> do?” She asked, leaning over a bit as she watched him filling a ball with the alchemy solution he just finished.<br/><br/>“Well, if it does as planned, then it should create a liquid-like compound that will harden to secure anyone caught in it. It’s a humane trap for the critters that keep stealing from the gardens. Rabbits and raccoons and the like.”<br/><br/>“Sounds useful.” She hummed. “Might be good for in a fight, too.”<br/><br/>“Oh, for sure. Anyone caught in this compound would be rendered completely helpless!” He said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“As usual, kid, you’re terrifying.” She said, chuckling.<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” He smiled at her.<br/><br/>“Well, how about I go and get you something to eat. You think you’ll be alright without me for a bit?” She rubbed his head.<br/><br/>He looked up at her. “I’ll be fine, go on.”<br/><br/>She nodded and headed through the door to get to the rest of the manor.<br/><br/>He hummed happily, setting up a test trap and then going back to work. He noticed something outside his window and paused, looking closer.<br/><br/>Rapunzel was here, accompanied by the woman in the blue dress. Only, she wasn’t in a blue dress this time, she was wearing clothes that looked more masculine. He felt his heart pick up in pace and went to put on his overcoat and mask before tossing one of his fog bombs. Then he pulled a lever to open the outside door for them and hid behind a table, watching as they came in.<br/><br/>“It’s just fog…I’m sure it’s okay.” Rapunzel said as they opened the door to his lab itself.<br/><br/>They tripped the goo trap and Varian watched with glee as it activated, engulfing them in pink smoke before it solidified around them. Judging by the confused chitters, he guessed that raccoon that had been lurking around was also caught.<br/><br/>“Fine!” Rapunzel said nervously. “Uh, a booby trap!”<br/><br/>“Raps, everything’s gonna be—” The woman with her said, but Varian interrupted her by climbing up onto the table and standing over them, his welding mask shining at them through the fog. <br/><br/>“Welcome,” he greeted, his voice distorted by the mask, “my fine visitors. What brings you here?”<br/><br/>“Uhm…” Rapunzel said nervously, while her companion moved a hand in front of her protectively. “Hi. <em>So</em> sorry to bother you, sir, I…wanted to ask you about my hair.” She started to pull her braid in front of herself awkwardly. “Because you’re such a magic ex—”<br/><br/>“You think that I can help you?” Varian asked, then chuckled and pulled up his mask with a smile. “Well, you’re right!” He grinned at them, then tossed off the mask before he removed his coat before he hopped down off the table to join them, pulling up his goggles onto his head from in front of his eyes. “Hello, Sundrop!” He greeted cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Sundrop?” The women asked in unison.<br/><br/>He reached back and unfastened his bun, letting his braid fall loose down his back. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for <em>soooo long</em>!” He said eagerly, then chuckled, blushing a bit. “I’m Varian, the Moonstone, and we’re <em>destined</em> to be together, Sundrop!” He announced, the blue streak in his hair glowing briefly.<br/><br/>“E-Excuse me?!” Rapunzel blushed.<br/><br/>He hummed a bit, walking over to her. “I guess you haven’t heard the legend, then.”<br/><br/>“<em>What</em> legend?” The woman with her demanded.<br/><br/>“Cassandra, it’s okay.” Rapunzel assured her. “There’s no need to be hostile.”<br/><br/>“No need to be—he’s got us stuck in this…this <em>stuff</em>!” She gestured to the pink goo around their feet.<br/><br/>“Oh, right!” He laughed a bit. “Sorry about that.” He reached into his apron and pulled out a small vial. He held it up with a flourish and then removed the lid to lightly sprinkle the contents on the compound, dissolving it. “You just got caught in my humane critter trap.” He put the lid back on and put it back in his pocket before he walked over and picked up the raccoon that got caught in it. “Come on, out you get.” He lifted him out with ease and tossed him out the door before shutting it. “There. That one in particular keeps getting into my lab, so I decided to test the compound here in my lab before I offered it to be used around the farms.”<br/><br/>“Well, it seems to work very well.” Rapunzel said, looking around with interest now that she was free to walk around. “Look at all of this! Did you make this?”<br/><br/>“Uh-huh!” He said cheerfully, walking over to her.<br/><br/>Cassandra walked over and moved between them. “Look, uh, Varian. We need your help. But, you can’t tell <em>anyone</em> we were here, got that?”<br/><br/>He raised an eyebrow. “You just passed by an<em> entire</em> village of people. People talk.”<br/><br/>She sputtered. “You KNOW what I mean!” She grabbed the scruff of his shirt roughly.<br/><br/>“Cass, that’s not necessary!” Rapunzel eased her off of him. “I’m <em>so</em> sorry, Varian.”<br/><br/>“It’s fine.” He chuckled as a shadow fell over Cassandra from behind. “Bodyguards, am I right?”<br/><br/>Cassandra turned with a sharp gasp as she saw Adira standing behind her, a plate of sandwiches in one hand and a sword in the other. “What—”<br/><br/>“Is everything okay, Varian?” Adira asked, handing over the plate.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Varian assured her, taking the plate and putting it on his lab table. “So, Sundrop—ah, it’s Princess Rapunzel, isn’t it?” He turned back to them as Adira sheathed her sword.<br/><br/>“Just ‘Rapunzel’ is fine.” Rapunzel nodded. “You mentioned a legend?”<br/><br/>“We’ll get to that. You said you needed my help?” He reminded her. <br/><br/>“Oh, well, my hair is...uh…well, it got really long overnight after I found these strange rocks by a monument and it’s…uhm…indestructible.”<br/><br/>He chuckled. “Really?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, ‘really’. We tested it.” Cassandra said aggressively.<br/><br/>Varian sighed and looked at Adira. “Can you take her bodyguard to go get a drink or something?”<br/><br/>“I’m not going <em>anywhere</em>.” Cassandra said firmly.<br/><br/>“Then, shut up, extra.” Varian turned back to Rapunzel, ignoring Cassandra’s sputtering. “Sandwich?” He offered her one and Rapunzel accepted it, taking a bite as he went on. Adira handed Cassandra one and grabbed her own. “Was your hair indestructible before?” He asked as he gently lifted her large braid into his arms.<br/><br/>“No, it was able to be easily cut before.” Rapunzel said, watching as he unfastened the beads keeping her hair in a braid. “I don’t understand what’s changed.”<br/><br/>“Well, I have some theories.” He grabbed some of her hair and brought it over to his table, where he picked up a knife and tried to cut it. The knife shattered instead and he shrugged. “Yep, that’s the same.”<br/><br/>“’The same’?” Rapunzel and Cassandra asked in unison.<br/><br/>He pulled his braid forward to untie it and let it fall loose around him before he grabbed another knife and tried to cut a strand of his hair. It shattered on impact, his hair completely unaffected. “See? The same.”<br/><br/>“I…uh…” Rapunzel stammered. “You…wow.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” He shrugged and tied it back up in the braid, then fastened it into a braided bun. “So, let’s figure this out!”<br/><br/>He walked over to a side wall and removed a blanket over a machine. “Haven’t used this in a few years, heh.” He gestured to a chair next to it. “Come on and sit down, Sun—Rapunzel.”<br/><br/>“Raps, I don’t know about this.” Cassandra said worriedly.<br/><br/>“Oh, come on.” Rapunzel walked over to sit in the chair. “It’s not so bad!”<br/><br/>“Just relax, okay?” He started to strap her in, around the waist, her wrists and her ankles. Then he started to loop her hair around some overhead extensions to the machine. <br/><br/>“Are the…restraints necessary?” She asked.<br/><br/>“Too much squirming can affect the results.” He informed her. “Don’t worry, I put myself through this before. It’s perfectly—well, <em>mostly</em> harmless. Stings at some points.” He grinned and finished looping her hair before he went to the controls. “Alright, are you ready?”<br/><br/>“Well, I’m already all strapped in!” She said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Great!” He pulled a lever and the machine started to light up. “Let’s get this started, then!”<br/><br/>Cassandra looked at them anxiously, then looked at Adira. “It’s <em>safe</em>, right?”<br/><br/>“Well, <em>he</em> survived it.” She shrugged. “Relax. If it was dangerous at all, his dad wouldn’t have let him do it.”<br/><br/>“Whoa!” Rapunzel yelped as the chair started to spin in place.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, it’s supposed to do that!” Varian assured her.<br/><br/>“This is kinda fun!” Rapunzel replied.<br/><br/>The chair lifted up higher and then lowered before going back up and down a few more times, still spinning as electric shocks started to run through the machine’s extensions that held her hair, the machine flashing different colors.<br/><br/>The door opened and Eugene stepped in. “Rapunzel, what—what is <em>going on</em> here?!”<br/><br/>“Uh, you invaded my home, <em>that’s</em> what.” Varian raised an eyebrow. “I can forgive <em>them</em>, but <em>you’re</em> just <em>rude</em>.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel yelped as she was briefly shocked by the machine’s extensions. “Okay, <em>that </em>was a surprise!”<br/><br/>“What are you <em>doing</em> to her?!” Eugene moved towards the machine.<br/><br/>“She’s <em>fine</em>.” Varian assured, walking over to him. “She’s just doing a test to determine the magical properties of her hair. Adira, can you watch the machine? I’m going to have a little talk with ol’ Flynn here.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Adira nodded.<br/><br/>“’Flynn’?” Eugene looked startled.<br/><br/>“Uh, yeah.” He chuckled and pulled aside a curtain. “You <em>are</em> the great Flynn Rider, aren’t you?”<br/><br/>Eugene looked at the poster on the wall. “This…is <em>amazing</em>. I didn’t know they had accurate wanted posters!”<br/><br/>“Actually, <em>I </em>drew that after seeing you in action one time.” Varian shrugged. “Seeing you in fancy clothes, though, <em>that</em> threw me for a loop.”<br/><br/>“You…are<em> good</em>.” Eugene looked at him. “But, uh, it’s ‘Eugene’, now.”<br/><br/>“Varian.” He placed his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go have a little talk.” He steered him to the door.<br/><br/>“Wait, but I should be with—”<br/><br/>“<em>One</em> unnecessary extra is enough for the test and <em>we</em> need to have a talk.” Varian closed the door behind them.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, <em>why</em> do we need to have a talk?” Eugene looked at him.<br/><br/>“Come on.” Varian walked on. Eugene sighed and followed behind him. “I need to check on something, anyway.”<br/><br/>“What do you need to check on?” He asked.<br/><br/>“It’s a surprise.” He grinned at him. “And a secret. Can you keep secrets, Eugene?”<br/><br/>“Wha—you want to tell me a <em>secret</em>?” Eugene said, his eyes lighting up.<br/><br/>“Sure.” He nodded. “Can you keep secrets?”<br/><br/>“Yeah!” Eugene nodded.<br/><br/>“Hope so. Because this is a big one.” He led him to a door that led to underground and down into tunnels beneath the town. “You can’t tell <em>anyone</em>. It’s going to be a surprise.”<br/><br/>“Okay, I am both terrified and excited.” Eugene admitted as Varian grabbed a lantern and led him deeper inside.<br/><br/>Varian led him over to a large machine and stopped next to it, looking at a meter thoughtfully.<br/><br/>“Whoa. So…what is this?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“These tunnels run through the entire village, which makes them <em>perfect</em> for my project. Through the miracle of alchemy, I have found a way to heat this <em>entire</em> tank of water with a single drop of my newest compound.” He looked at a beaker with a green liquid on a table. “I haven’t given it a name yet, but I’m thinking I’ll name it ‘Flynnoleum’, after <em>you</em>!”<br/><br/>“That’s, uh, flattering.” Eugene said, looking at the machine. “It’s…<em>safe</em>, though…right?”<br/><br/>“Oh, probably. Anyways, I’m going to surprise my village by bringing people hot, running water!” He said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Wow.” Eugene looked at him. “If you can actually <em>manage</em> it, that’d be…that’d be really cool! But, uh…’probably’?”<br/><br/>“There’s never a definite in science.” He waved it off. “Anyways, we need to have a talk.”<br/><br/>“Okay…” He raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>Varian leaned against the table. “You need to break up with Rapunzel.”<br/><br/>“I need to—<em>what</em>?!” Eugene sputtered.<br/><br/>“You’re not <em>right</em> for her. I was there at the banquet, I saw your failed proposal, I heard your words. You want to keep her here forever, never to go out and see the world like you have, and you’re <em>surprised</em> she <em>refused</em>?”<br/><br/>“I—what—what business is this of <em>yours</em>?!” He demanded.<br/><br/>“Because I’m the Moonstone and she’s the Sundrop. Destiny dictates that we have to be together for peace to be restored in the Cosmos, and you’re in my way.” Varian said firmly. “Besides, even if that wasn’t the case, you’re just not <em>right</em> for her. You’ve already done it all and want to settle down and she’s done <em>nothing</em> at all and wants to experience life. You have entire books—”<br/><br/>“—Uh, those aren’t actually me—”<br/><br/>“—of your adventures, you’re Wanted in so many different Kingdoms, you’ve lived an <em>amazing</em> life and she’s grown up in a <em>tower</em>.” Varian walked up to him. “You’re not right for her. Move out of the way.”<br/><br/>“And you think you’re <em>better</em>? You’re a <em>kid</em>!” Eugene argued.<br/><br/>“Of course, we wouldn’t be together for the next four years, but we can wait. I don’t think she’s ready to rush into marriage anyway, and there’s so much we can experience together in the meantime to get to know each other.” He adjusted his glove. “Besides, her father and my father are friends. I’m sure they can come to an arrangement. But, <em>you’re</em> in the way of everything.”<br/><br/>Eugene scowled. “I think <em>that’s</em> left up to <em>Rapunzel</em>.”<br/><br/>“You’re right.” He smiled. “For <em>once</em>, you’re thinking of <em>her </em>and not<em> yourself</em> when it comes to your relationship.”<br/><br/>He sputtered as Varian walked past him. “Anyways, we should be getting back.”<br/><br/>Eugene looked at the machine as the area shook around them briefly. That had been happening the entire way down… “How many of these things <em>are</em> there?”<br/><br/>“Hm?” Varian looked at him. “Five. I built five of them and spread them all throughout the tunnels.” He looked proud of himself.<br/><br/>“Five? And they’re…all…built like this?” Eugene looked at the pipes poking into the walls and ceiling. The area shook around them again and he winced. “And these…<em>tremors</em> are being caused by them?”<br/><br/>“Pft, no. My <em>machines </em>are not causing them.” Varian assured him, walking over to take a dropper out of the beaker of Flynnoleum to drop it into a barrel of some glowing red liquid. “The chemical reactions they <em>trigger</em> do.” As soon as the green liquid hit the red one, it let out a short explosion and he leaned back to avoid it.<br/><br/>“And <em>no one else </em>knows you’re doing this?” Eugene asked, walking over to him. “Kid, this is dangerous stuff!”<br/><br/>“Well, Adira knows.” He shrugged. “She helped me set it all up, and she keeps my secrets.”<br/><br/>“Adira…” Eugene frowned. “The woman that was with you at the banquet? The woman that’s with Rapunzel and Cassandra <em>right now</em>?”<br/><br/>“She’s pretty much my aunt.” Varian shrugged. “And bodyguard.”<br/><br/>“Well, she’s assisting you with endangering the town! You saw that explosion just now!” He gestured to the barrel.<br/><br/>Varian sighed and walked over to look at the meter again. “Closely monitored, everything will go smoothly.”<br/><br/>“It’s causing earthquakes, Varian!” Eugene grabbed his arms roughly. “You have to shut it down, or we have to warn people!”<br/><br/>Varian frowned. “I said that it’s fine, as long as it’s closely monitored! That’s why I’m down here checking on it!”<br/><br/>“But—”<br/><br/>“You <em>said</em> you could keep a <em>secret</em>.” Varian said, his eyes flashing bright blue for a moment.<br/><br/>Eugene blinked, then shook it off. “Kid, this is <em>dangerous</em>.”<br/><br/>“Are <em>you</em> the scientist here? No. <em>I</em> am. So,<em> let</em> me handle it!” He said sternly. “It’s perfectly safe.”<br/><br/>Eugene furrowed his brow worriedly, and then another tremor fired out a screw from the machine that buried itself in the wall after passing between them.<br/><br/>“’Perfectly safe’?” He gestured to the screw.<br/><br/>Varian rolled his eyes. “It’s. Fine. Come on, Rapunzel’s test should be finishing soon.” He headed back out of the tunnel.<br/><br/>Eugene looked back at the machine, wincing when there was another tremor. “That kid is <em>insane..</em>.” He muttered before following after him.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Hey, how you doing?” Varian asked, walking up to where Rapunzel was lowering again.<br/><br/>“Well, it’s been…exciting!” She said, giggling a bit. “And fun!”<br/><br/>“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself, Sundrop.” He smiled fondly, then turned back to the machine. “Let’s take a look at these results.” <br/><br/>Eugene looked a bit antsy, glancing at the door nervously. Cassandra walked over to him. “What’s wrong?”<br/><br/>“I, uh…kid’s got...uh…” He cleared his throat. “Did you know his eyes glow?!”<br/><br/>“I noticed his hair glowed, earlier.” She sighed. “He said something about him being the Moonstone and them being destined and some legend.”<br/><br/>“Oh yeah, what was <em>that</em> about?” Rapunzel asked curiously as Varian waited for the results to come out.<br/><br/>“The legend of the Sun and the Moon? Well, to put it simply, long ago there was a cosmic event in the heavens that released a drop of power from both the sun and the moon, and only when the two drops were united in their new forms could balance be restored.” Varian said, looking up from the machine. “Originally, they were the Sundrop Flower and Moonstone Opal but, well, they were prophesied to ‘walk among men’. And here you are, and here I am! Well, sort of. I’m not full yet.” He admitted. “I’m not allowed to collect the full power of the Moonstone until I’m 18. Or whenever the Moonstone thinks I’m ready. But it doesn’t matter, the result is the same.”<br/><br/>“That’s why you think me and you are…” Rapunzel started, blushing a bit.<br/><br/>“Destined, yes.” Varian nodded. “To restore balance in the cosmos, we have to be together. But, I don’t want you to be with me out of obligation.” He grinned. “I just thought you should know the situation and get to know me before I started to court you!”<br/><br/>“But, I have a boy—”<br/><br/>“Done!” He pulled out the results and Adira came over to start unhooking Rapunzel’s hair and undoing the straps.<br/><br/>The ground shook and Cassandra cringed. “<em>Another</em> earthquake?”<br/><br/>“They’re getting to be more frequent.” Rapunzel said with concern.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about those.” Varian assured her.<br/><br/>“’Don’t worry’?” Eugene hissed.<br/><br/>“I just checked on it.” Varian rolled his eyes. “So, according to the results, your hair is indestructible, and…wow, it looks like your hair is all kinds of confused on what its powers are now.”<br/><br/>“What does that mean?” She asked.<br/><br/>“It means that the Sundrop needs to reset after being cut.” He explained. “Not sure how that would work, exactly, but we could <em>probably </em>find a Seer and ask. Right now, it looks like the Moonstone is trying to protect you from any further harm coming to the Sundrop inside of you.”<br/><br/>Another heavy tremor shook the lab and Rapunzel got out of the chair. “What’s going <em>on</em>, Varian?”<br/><br/>“It’s an invention of mine, it’s having some slight complications.” Varian sighed and handed the results to her. “Wait here, Adira and I will fix the problem. Adira, come on!”<br/><br/>“Wait, ‘wait here’?” Rapunzel called as they ran out together. “Varian?!”<br/><br/>“At least we got answers?” Cassandra asked, walking over to look at the writing on the paper.<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded, looking at it thoughtfully.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“What’s gone wrong?” Adira asked as she and Varian ran through the tunnels.<br/><br/>“I’m not sure! When I came down here earlier it was fine! Well, not <em>fine</em>, but it was mostly stable!” Varian said anxiously.<br/><br/>“Varian, I think you have to shut it down before your father returns.” She said, looking at him.<br/><br/>His lips quivered a bit and he closed his eyes. “No. We can do this. We can <em>fix </em>this.”<br/><br/>“Varian, we can try to fix this<em> later</em>. Right now, it is too <em>dangerous</em> to leave it like this. You could <em>endanger the Sundrop</em>.” She said firmly.<br/><br/>He looked at her, opening his eyes as his expression softened. “…Okay. Let’s shut them all down.”<br/><br/>She nodded and then they headed off to take care of it quickly. At this point, they realized, it was too late to shut it down manually, so they had to destroy the machines and rebuild later. Varian stopped, stuck his spear in the ground and gripped it tightly, his hair and eyes glowing as black rocks came out of the ground and stabbed at the machines, ending the tremors for good. Then he focused and drew them back down into the ground, like they were never there.<br/><br/>Adira walked over to him as his body stopped glowing. “I’m sorry, kid.”<br/><br/>He sighed. “Back to the drawing board.” He sank his spear back into the ground and walked back up the tunnel. “But, at least the Sundrop is safe. That’s all that matters.”<br/><br/>She walked next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You did well. I understand this was a difficult choice.”<br/><br/>He nodded and smiled up at her. “Thanks.”<br/><br/>She smiled and then they headed up together.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The tremors had stopped, with hardly any damage to the town. Varian came in and gave Rapunzel a reassuring smile, but it looked pained. “What happened?” She asked with concern.<br/><br/>“One of my inventions…malfunctioned. I had to shut them down.” He sighed and glanced to the side. “At least the goo works.”<br/><br/>“What was it supposed to do?” Rapunzel asked, walking over and gently placing her hand on his shoulder.<br/><br/>“Well…” He sighed. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but I was trying to bring hot, running water to the town.”<br/><br/>“Varian, that…that sounds wonderful!” Rapunzel said encouragingly.<br/><br/>“Yeah, but something went wrong…” Varian sighed.<br/><br/>“Varian?”<br/><br/>He looked up as his father came in, looking concerned. “I heard that there were tremors.” He walked over and knelt down to look him over. “Are you alright?”<br/><br/>“I’m fine.” He assured him, glancing away. “It’s…it’s nothing. Just an invention of mine that got…it’s handled. Adira and I took care of it without any trouble.” <br/><br/>His father pursed his lips and sighed, placing his hands on his shoulders. “You’re alright, though, right?”<br/><br/>“Yes, everyone is fine. No one’s hurt.” Varian assured him.<br/><br/>“Not what I mean.” His father sighed. “I mean…”<br/><br/>“I’m fine.” He said again, then looked up at Rapunzel. “But, good news, I finally met the Sundrop. She knows me now!”<br/><br/>“Well, technically, we’ve met before.” Quirin looked at her with a smile. “We were at your coronation.” <br/><br/>“You were?” Rapunzel asked with surprise. Varian pulled his bangs back and she gasped. “Oh! You’re the ones from Lunos!” She realized.<br/><br/>“Yes, we are. Technically.” Quirin nodded as Varian let his bangs fall again. “Lunos, as a Kingdom, has fallen. But, I am one of the survivors and am a Knight from there. I am also the mayor of Old Corona.”<br/><br/>“Well, I’m sorry that you had such an unpleasant time.” She said softly. “I know that—”<br/><br/>“Rapunzel,” Varian turned to her and took her hands in his, “it was <em>your</em> day. The <em>only</em> one that needed to be happy that day was <em>you</em>. Forget what everyone else wanted. Forget what expectations they were throwing at you. Forget all the rules and traditions. It was <em>your weekend</em>, and you were so busy making sure everyone <em>else </em>was happy that you didn’t think about whether <em>you</em> were happy. And the moment you kicked off your shoes and showed your hair and <em>showed everyone the real you</em>, you shone as bright as the sun.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel blushed, smiling brightly. “You’re so sweet. By the way, I got a couple letters from a ‘V’…”<br/><br/>“That was me.” Varian admitted cheerfully.<br/><br/>Eugene and Cassandra looked at each other warily.<br/><br/>“I just wanted to cheer you up after you came back from your outing looking so<em> sad</em>. And <em>then </em>I wanted to cheer you up after that…uh…” He nodded towards Eugene.<br/><br/>“That was just…bad timing.” Rapunzel nodded. “I was so overwhelmed by…everything. It was…bad timing.”<br/><br/>“Well, I hope my letters helped.” Varian smiled.<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded. “They did. Thank you. You’re a good artist.”<br/><br/>Varian blushed.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel, we should be getting back.” Cassandra said, drawing her attention to her.<br/><br/>“Oh, but…okay.” Rapunzel nodded.<br/><br/>“Come by and visit again?” He asked, reluctantly letting go of her hands.<br/><br/>She nodded and then she headed out with Eugene and Cassandra. Eugene gave Varian the “I’m watching you” look and took Rapunzel’s hand as he left. Varian just smirked back and walked to the door to watch them go.<br/><br/>“Well…” Quirin sighed. “I suppose I should go see what damage those tremors caused. Varian, please, no alchemy for the rest of the day?”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “Alright.” He watched as Eugene helped Rapunzel onto the white horse and then they took off together. “See you later, my Sundrop.” He said softly, his eyes glowing dimly.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Eugene kept their conversation to himself, though it was bugging him. It was pretty clear that the kid was seeking to steal Rapunzel from him – which was just <em>rude</em>! – and if he was right and his father and King Frederic were friends, then he had an unfair head-start since King Frederic did <em>not</em> approve of them dating.<br/><br/>He was going to have to try to get on King Frederic’s good side somehow before <em>Varian</em> got his father involved in the whole “Matchmaking of Destiny” thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A challenge is made, is Eugene up to the task?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel has made her first enemy and she doesn't know why!<br/>Varian has something more pressing to worry about, but he's always happy to drop everything and help his Sundrop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“These aren’t mine.” Varian murmured as he looked at the black rocks that had been appearing on the outskirts of the kingdom, near the town.<br/><br/>Most of the town had cleared out to go to the Goodwill Festival and Quirin had decided now was a good time to take Varian out on patrol with him and Adira, as part of his training.<br/><br/>“Can you get rid of it?” Adira asked. “Before anyone else sees it?”<br/><br/>Varian looked at her. “I’m not sure.” He looked back at the rocks, then reached out a hand to touch them, closing his eyes as he did. Quirin and Adira watched as his streak started to glow before it spread out to the rest of his hair, his hair turning blue with a white streak, before he moved his other hand to press against it, his brow furrowed. “It’s…the Moonstone.” He moved his hand away and turned back to Quirin. “Something about a countdown, and the Sundrop. I-I’m not <em>sure</em> what it <em>means</em>.”<br/><br/>Quirin shrugged. “Perhaps the Moonstone will deign to explain it to us as time goes on. I’m sure that it means her no harm, though.”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “I know it doesn’t.” He looked towards the castle. “Still, we should talk to the Royal Family about this.”<br/><br/>Quirin and Adira explained concerned looks. “Well, not today. There’s the Goodwill Festival, after all.” Quirin reminded him.<br/><br/>“You’re right.” Varian nodded and turned back to the black rock before he focused, trying to make it lower. To his surprise, it didn’t lower back into the ground. “…Looks like I can’t do anything about it yet. I’ll work on it.” He promised, turning back to them as his hair and eyes stopped glowing.<br/><br/>Adira came over to braid his hair for him. “Maybe a little praying to the moon wouldn’t hurt, either.” She remarked as she carefully sectioned his hair gently. When she was done, she stepped back and then they turned to Quirin.<br/><br/>“Let’s continue our patrol.” Quirin nodded. “We’ll do some praying tonight.”<br/><br/>They nodded and walked on into the woods. They could hear the sounds of the festival as the gopher-grabbers chased the creature into the woods and they climbed up into the trees to avoid being seen in their armor as they saw an old man and a woman ran by after the gopher.<br/><br/>“Was that…?” Varian murmured, hopping down and following them.<br/><br/>“Varian, get <em>back</em> here.” Quirin hissed, but he ignored him. Quirin gave Adira a long-suffering look before they got back down to follow him.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Varian held his spear tightly as he watched Rapunzel threw off her disguise wig – she was really good at hiding her hair under those things, wasn’t she? – and dove down to help a guy that had been bad-mouthing her moments before. She swung her hair out to latch it around something and then swung down to save the guy, the two of them collapsing on the riverbank together, safe and sound.<br/><br/>“Princess Rapunzel?” The old man realized.<br/><br/>Rapunzel laughed nervously. “Surprise.”<br/><br/>They got up and the old man walked over to sit on a rock. “Your Majesty, you went through <em>all of this</em> just to win my favor?”<br/><br/>“I know. I know. It’s a little crazy, but...” Rapunzel said as she tied her hair up in its usual braid, “I just had to know why you booed me.”<br/><br/>Varian brought a hand to his heart; she was so pure.<br/><br/>“Fine, you wanna know why I booed?” The old man asked.<br/><br/>Rapunzel knelt in front of him. “Uh-huh. Uh-huh.”<br/><br/>“The seal.” The old man said firmly.<br/><br/>‘The…animal?’ Varian raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Wait. <em>The Goodwill seal</em>?” She asked in confusion.<br/><br/>“Yes, the Goodwill seal.” The man replied, pulling out a scrap of fabric. “You redesigned a perfectly good seal.”<br/><br/>“I-I’m sorry?” Rapunzel stammered.<br/><br/>Varian frowned. <em>That’s</em> what this was about?<br/><br/>“Since you’ve returned, everything’s changed.” The man got up. “I mean, come on. A royal in bare feet?” Varian scowled as the man went on. “Pub thugs in the castle? The list goes on!”<br/><br/>Varian focused and made his armor and spear vanish as the man continued. “It’s like you and your free spirit have a total disregard for tradition!”<br/><br/>“And what’s wrong with <em>that</em>?” Varian stepped out of the tree-line.<br/><br/>“Varian!” Rapunzel looked at him. “I didn’t see you there!”<br/><br/>“I was getting stuff for my alchemy.” He shrugged, holding up a satchel he was wearing. “Nothing is wrong with change, sir.” He turned to the man, who sputtered a bit as he walked up to him. “After all, not too long ago, we had a daily execution. Did anyone protest <em>that</em> change?” He glared up at him.<br/><br/>“Varian…” Rapunzel walked over to him.<br/><br/>“Tell me, sir, you make <em>candy</em>, right?” Varian raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Yes.” The man nodded.<br/><br/>“Well, do you <em>decorate</em> them at all?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Yes.” He nodded again.<br/><br/>“But, traditionally, bread doesn’t have any decorations or sugar. Someone decided to break tradition and add some frosting to the cake, or sugar to the bread.” Varian pointed out. “So, there’s pub thugs in the castle. Are they causing <em>trouble</em>?”<br/><br/>“Well, no—”<br/><br/>“Then, what’s the <em>big deal</em>? <em>They</em> <em>saved your princess, you ungrateful lout!</em>” Varian growled. “And as for her wanting to be barefoot, that’s her <em>choice</em>! Just like <em>you</em> choose to wear that <em>hat</em> all the time!” He gestured to the red hat on his head.<br/><br/>“I—”<br/><br/>“My point is, <em>get over it</em>. Things change. A hundred years ago, you could have been <em>executed</em> for talking to a royal like you just did!” Varian reminded him. “But, things have changed for the better, just like pub thugs being given a second chance to be seen as <em>more</em> than just ‘pub thugs’. That seal being redesigned is just one more change that people have to adjust to.”<br/><br/>“I…<em>may</em> have been a bit harsh…” The old man muttered.<br/><br/>“Well, then you can apologize to Rapunzel and the King never has to know.” Varian smiled brightly.<br/><br/>The man looked at Rapunzel. “I’m…I’m sorry, Rapunzel. I didn’t…see it like that. He’s right, things change. I just…I just preferred the old design and took it out on you in the name of ‘tradition’.”<br/><br/>“It’s alright, Monty.” Rapunzel said gently. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t really <em>plan</em> to replace the old design, but my father loved it <em>so much</em>, so…And you still have that little banner there to remind yourself of the old design!”<br/><br/>He looked at it with a sigh. “You’re right.” He looked up at her. “So, what do you say we go get that gopher?”<br/><br/>She smiled brightly. “Yeah!” He turned to Varian and hugged him. “Thank you, Varian. Do you want to come back with us?”<br/><br/>“Oh, uh, I have other things to do. Thanks for the offer, though. Have fun!” He smiled back and waved as she went off with Monty.<br/><br/>Quirin cleared his throat as he walked up to Varian. “Did you enjoy intimidating that man?”<br/><br/>“Yes, actually.” Varian admitted, still smiling. “He deserved it for upsetting her. No one makes my Sundrop cry.”<br/><br/>“Let’s get going. Put your armor back on.” Quirin shook his head with a sigh as he went back to where Adira was waiting.<br/><br/>Varian nodded and followed him into the tree-line, recreating his armor and spear as he walked.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Though he was a bit harsh, Varian meant well and Rapunzel managed to repair the rift between her and Monty with his help. Also, it was kind of nice to have someone <em>not</em> singing his praises when he was brought up and then awkwardly backstepping when she said that he didn’t like her. <br/><br/>“Hey, Sunshine.” Eugene said awkwardly, joining her as she walked down the hall humming. “You have fun at the festival today? Patch things up with Uncle Monty?”<br/><br/>“Uh-huh!” She opened her bedroom door and walked in, casually moving the painting of Monty out of the way to start on a new one, humming as she started to paint Varian.<br/><br/>Eugene walked over to watch her paint. “Painting the kid, huh?”<br/><br/>“Mmhm. He was a big help today, helped Monty and me patch things up.” She sighed happily and continued painting.<br/><br/>Eugene shifted a bit. “Sunshine, uhm…” He sighed. “Aren’t you concerned about him at all? I mean, he’s…kind of unstable.”<br/><br/>“He is not.” She looked at him. “He’s just a kid that means well and wants to help people, that’s all. He’s a sweetheart, and I won’t have you calling him names. Is this because of that whole ‘destined’ claim?”<br/><br/>“Well, partially. I mean, he told me to break up with you!” Eugene insisted.<br/><br/>“So does my father, but I don’t see you calling <em>him</em> ‘unstable’.” Rapunzel looked back at her painting. “Varian isn’t dangerous, Eugene. He’s just a sweet kid that might have a little crush on me. It’s nothing to worry about.” She sighed. “Besides, he was the <em>one person</em> to not try to convince me to just put up with Monty being mean to me! He defended me! All he’s ever done is try to help me, and you’re calling him names because you’re jealous!” <br/><br/>Eugene winced. “I’m sorry, Blondie. I just…he just rubs me the wrong way.” He rubbed the back of his neck.<br/><br/>“He’s just a kid, Eugene. He doesn’t mean any harm.” She didn’t look at him this time, focused on her painting. “He even defended the Ducklings!”<br/><br/>“The ‘ducklings’?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“The guys from the Snuggly Duckling.” She explained.<br/><br/>“Hah, yeah. You <em>do</em> like ducklings.” Eugene said fondly.<br/><br/>“So, there’s nothing wrong with him. I don’t know <em>why</em> you and Cass are both so opposed to me being friends with him.” She said firmly.<br/><br/>Eugene sighed and kissed her head gently. “I’m sorry. I’ll ease up on the kid.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.” She smiled up at him.<br/><br/>He smiled fondly and then left her to her painting, heading out of the room.<br/><br/>Rapunzel barely noticed him leaving, her gaze back on the painting as she carefully used her brush to paint the young Moon boy.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Eugene was starting to realize that he was going to have to make some kind of move that would get him in the good graces of the royal family, and <em>soon</em>. Because Varian was worming himself into Rapunzel’s heart with his little “acts of kindness” and Rapunzel was falling for it. What was he supposed to do, though? What <em>could</em> he do? He’d lost points for <em>sure</em> by not standing by Rapunzel and making excuses when she needed him to stand with her and admit that Uncle Monty may not be a perfect person that loves everyone. And he’d even said that you’d have to be the worst person in the <em>world</em> for Uncle Monty to hate you, how could he recover from <em>that</em>?!<br/><br/>And then this kid, this…this <em>damn kid</em> just shows up at some point while she was doing the gopher hunt, defends her, gets Uncle Monty to apologize and like Rapunzel, <em>just like that</em>? It was just like the letters; he came to Rapunzel’s rescue just when she needed it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>And then there was the dreams. Rapunzel had been having dreams of black rocks and a figure with glowing, blue hair and <em>who the hell else would that be</em>?! Eugene sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. <br/><br/>“What am I gonna do…” He muttered.<br/><br/>“What’s up?” Cassandra walked over to him. “You’re not your usual irritating self.”<br/><br/>“I’m just trying to figure out how to compete with the fourteen-year-old that’s trying to steal my girlfriend. She patched things up with Monty, by the way. He helped.” He wiped his hand down his face. “I gotta figure out how to get points with her dad somehow. Or at least prove I’m more than—”<br/><br/>“An ex-thief?” She raised an eyebrow. “Hah. Yeah, good luck with that. I mean, saving his daughter got you enough points to <em>live</em> here, but <em>dating</em> her has never really been okay in the King’s book.”<br/><br/>“Mm…” Eugene slumped a bit. “And the kid’s dad is apparently the King’s friend.”<br/><br/>“Quirin of Old Corona and the King go back a long time.” Cassandra nodded. “A <em>long</em> time.”<br/><br/>“Uggggh, you’re <em>not</em> helping!” He held his head.<br/><br/>“I know.” She walked on to Rapunzel’s room.<br/><br/>“Are you okay with her dating that kid?!” He looked at her.<br/><br/>She looked over her shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t care one way or another. But, if you want advice on how to be a better love rival to a <em>kid</em>, then I have nothing to give you.” She walked on.<br/><br/>“Right…thanks.” Eugene sighed and walked on. “Oh boy…”<br/><br/>He walked over and looked out a window, sighing. The kid had declared war when he told him to break up with Rapunzel, made his intentions <em>loud and clear</em>. It was time for him to stop taking the passive role and start fighting back.<br/><br/>“Okay, kid.” He sighed. “You win. We’re doing this. You and me, for Rapunzel.”<br/><br/>“You keep talking to yourself and people will think you’re crazy.” Old Lady Crowley said as she passed by him.<br/><br/>“…Right. Thanks.” He left the window and walked on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eugene really needs to work to catch up to Varian in this contest!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel's getting her portrait painted, but she can't decide what she should pose with for it! With the others offering no help, she goes to Varian for advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel tossed and turned as she slept; her brow furrowed. She was having another dream about the rocks and the figure shrouded in fog.<br/><br/><em>“Varian?” She called, looking through the fog that concealed him from her. “Varian, where are you?!”<br/><br/>“I’m here.” He called to her. “I’m here, Rapunzel. I’m waiting. I’m waiting for you, however long it takes.”<br/><br/>“Rapunzel!” Eugene called from behind her.<br/><br/>She looked behind her, to the castle, to where Eugene was standing with his arm outstretched.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel, please, don’t go.” Eugene pleaded. “Stay with me.”<br/><br/>“My Sundrop…”<br/><br/>She looked back towards where the fog was starting to fade, to where Varian was standing by the black rocks, his features visible to her now. He smiled fondly and reached out a hand to her.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel!” Eugene called again.<br/><br/>“I’m waiting for you!” Varian called. “And I’ll<strong> always</strong> wait for you!”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked to one, then the other. “I…I don’t know, I…”<br/><br/>On the one hand, she loved Eugene. He saved her, he cared for her, loved her. But, on the other hand, Varian had been there for her when she really needed a friend, had been understanding, wasn’t pushing her to be something she wasn’t. She couldn’t push him away.<br/><br/>But, she didn’t want to choose! She held her head, then gasped as her hair started to glow and lift into the sky, black rocks starting to come out of the ground at a rapid pace.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel!” Eugene called.<br/><br/>“Don’t be afraid!” Varian reminded her.<br/><br/>She curled up on the ground as the black rocks surrounded her, her hair still floating into the sky.</em><br/><br/>And then she woke up with a gasp and groaned, rubbing at her eyes. “Ohhh, wow…<em>that</em> was crazy.” She got out of bed and went to open her balcony window, looking out at the rising sun. “Destiny…huh.” She sat on the railing, looking out towards Old Corona as the wind caught her hair and made it drift in that direction as well.<br/><br/>She decided to keep this dream in her head and not anywhere anyone could read it or hear about it. The last thing she needed was more headache.<br/><br/>After all, she had that famous painter coming in two days! She couldn’t be distracted! She looked over at the painting of Varian she’d left on the easel and sighed. “I almost want to ask him to paint me, but I don’t know if he can paint as well as he draws.” She murmured.<br/><br/>She was nervous about meeting someone new again. What if she made a bad first impression? And what would she even <em>do</em> for her picture? This was going to take some thinking.<br/><br/>Pascal woke up and yawned before looking around and then coming over to join her, climbing up onto her shoulder. “Hey, Pascal.” She greeted with a smile. “You’re up early, too?”<br/><br/>Pascal squeaked happily and she smiled, rubbing his nose.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Okay, guys, wait for it…” Rapunzel put a headband on and then posed with a guitar. “How’s this?”<br/><br/>“Hmm…too bohemian.” Cassandra decided.<br/><br/>“Ugh.” Rapunzel slumped a bit.<br/><br/>She put them to the side and grabbed a book and put on fake glasses, balancing books on her head. “What about…<em>this</em>?”<br/><br/>Pascal sat on top, balancing a book on his head.<br/><br/>“<em>Way</em> too uptight.” Cassandra assured her.<br/><br/>She put those down and went to stand next to a statue. “Mmhmmmm?” She prompted.<br/><br/>“Too…” Cassandra started.<br/><br/>“Lighten up, Cass, it’s just a painting.” Eugene cut in casually.<br/><br/>“It’s <em>more</em> than ‘a painting’, Eugene.” Cassandra said with an exasperated look. “This is the princess’s royal portrait.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel started to play with a tennis racket behind her, then sighed. “She’s <em>right</em>.” She lowered the racket. “I mean, every one of these portraits <em>says something</em> about what made that particular king or queen unique.”<br/><br/>“It’s tradition, and she’s gotta decide on her look <em>soon</em>.” Cassandra said firmly. “The Giovanni gets here in <em>two days</em> and, from what I hear, that guy is as famous for his temper as he is for his art.”<br/><br/>“Well, look at <em>this</em> guy.” Eugene said, looking at the painting he was next to and nudging it. “He’s not doing anything, and he seems <em>pretty</em> happy.”<br/><br/>“Whoa! Careful!” Cassandra ran over and righted it. “These paintings are <em>priceless</em>, especially <em>that</em> one.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel sighed. “I wonder if Varian would have any advice.” She said to Pascal. “Should I go pay him a visit?”<br/><br/>“That’s the only known painting of Robin the Eleventh.” Cassandra went on, crossing her arms over her chest.<br/><br/>“Wait.” Rapunzel went over to join them. “This Kingdom had <em>eleven Robins</em>?!”<br/><br/>“Nope. <em>Just</em> this dud.” Cassandra shrugged a bit and pointed at the picture. “They called him Robin the Eleventh because the only thing interesting about him was that he had—”<br/><br/>“Nine, ten. Eleven fingers!” Rapunzel realized. “That’s right, I remember reading about him!”<br/><br/>“Listen, Raps, if you’re trying to find your defining activity, don’t listen to <em>this</em> dud,” she shook her head with a smile and jabbed a thumb at Eugene over her shoulder, “whose <em>whole work history</em> is being a <em>two-bit hood</em>.”<br/><br/>Eugene laughed condescendingly. “’Two-bit hood’? Hold the pastry!” He held up a hand. “I’ll have you know, Cassandra, Flynn Rider was a <em>legende</em>.”<br/><br/>Cassandra scoffed. “Key word being ‘was’. And, what is it you do now?”<br/><br/>Eugene looked a bit awkward. “I, uh…I do <em>many</em>…things. You know, important things.”<br/><br/>“Oh, sure. Things like taking up the princess’s time and plotting ways to scare off a teenager with a crush.” Cassandra smirked.<br/><br/>“No, I do more than that! I do things that are <em>so important</em> that <em>you</em> wouldn’t understand them! Sometimes, <em>I</em> don’t even understand them! Tell her, Blondie.” He looked at Rapunzel.<br/><br/>“Yeah, uhm…” Rapunzel turned to go. “I’m going to get some air, <em>you</em> two figure this out.” She gave a vague wave as she left.<br/><br/>Eugene and Cassandra looked at each other. “…She’s going to Old Corona, isn’t she?” Eugene asked flatly.<br/><br/>Cassandra sighed and went after her. “Good luck with your ‘very important things’.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“You know, he’s not going to have the answer to <em>everything</em>.” Cassandra said as she and Rapunzel approached Varian’s lab.<br/><br/>“I know,” Rapunzel climbed off of Maximus and sighed, “but, he might help me feel less uncertain. I mean, it’s supposed to be a painting about…<em>me</em>. Why am I having so much trouble knowing <em>myself</em>?”<br/><br/>They opened the door and stepped inside, then walked to the lab door, which was open. Hearing a commotion, they looked at each other and ran over to find out what was going on.<br/><br/>“Come on, get out of there!” Varian yelled, reaching under a desk. “You can’t hide from me!”<br/><br/>Rapunzel giggled a bit and Varian poked his head up, his goggles askew. “Rapunzel!” He pushed his goggles up before he got up holding a squirming raccoon. He took something from its paws and set it on a shelf. “There.” He let the creature go and it ran off to climb up onto a table and curl up. “Stop grabbing my stuff, Ruddiger.” He dusted himself off and walked over to Rapunzel. “Sorry about that!”<br/><br/>“’Ruddiger’?” Rapunzel hummed, looking at the raccoon. “Isn’t that your last name?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I decided that if he was going to stick around, he needs a name.” Varian shrugged. “I figure giving him my family name works as well as anything. So, what brings you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course.”<br/><br/>“I need advice.” Rapunzel admitted. “Do you have time to talk?”<br/><br/>“For you? All the time in the world.” He headed out of the lab and to the door connecting to the manor. “Come on, you’re just in time for lunch!”<br/><br/>“You know, I’m here, too.” Cassandra reminded him as they followed him.<br/><br/>“I noticed, bodyguard.” He said casually.<br/><br/>“Cassandra. My name is Cassandra.” She said irritably.<br/><br/>“I know.” He shrugged and led them to the kitchen as he took off his gloves and apron. “Hey, Adira! We’ve got guests!”<br/><br/>Adira looked up from whatever she was cooking. “Good afternoon, Your Highness.”<br/><br/>“So, what advice do you need?” He asked, walking over to pull out a chair for Rapunzel, which she sat in, before he sat down in his own and Cassandra took a seat next to Rapunzel. Ruddiger came in and climbed up onto his lap.<br/><br/>“Well…” Rapunzel sighed. “There’s this famous painter coming in two days, and I’m…I’m not sure what to <em>do</em> for it. It’s my royal portrait, very important and special. It’s supposed to showcase how I’m unique, but I can’t decide on a hobby!”<br/><br/>“It’s tradition for her to have a portrait.” Cassandra nodded.<br/><br/>“Hobbies don’t make you ‘unique’.” Varian said, chuckling. “Hobbies are something <em>anyone</em> can do. What <em>you</em> need to do is to think of what makes you stand out among all the rest. Is it your extremely long hair? The fact you don’t wear shoes? Maybe your smile that lights up even the bitterest of hearts?”<br/><br/>Rapunzel blushed. “You’re exaggerating that last part. I needed your help with Monty, after all.”<br/><br/>“I just proved he was being stupid, he was <em>trying</em> to find an excuse to hate you and it crumbled, that’s all.” Varian shrugged. “But, your problem is that you’re focusing on the wrong parts of you. What do you want people to know you as down the line? What makes you…<em>you</em>?”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked down at her bare feet and fidgeted with her hair. “You’re right. I was being silly.”<br/><br/>“You got caught up in ‘tradition’ again.” He teased. “It’s a lot smaller list when you’re looking at the right section, isn’t it?”<br/><br/>She nodded, smiling. “You’re always such a help to me, Varian. Thank you.”<br/><br/>“Hey, I do what I can to help you keep that smile on.” He grinned.<br/><br/>Adira served them all food. “Varian, the animal doesn’t come to the table.”<br/><br/>“Yes, Aunt Adira.” He set Ruddiger down and Adira set some sliced fruit in a bowl on the floor for the critter.<br/><br/>She served herself and sat next to him so they could all start eating. Rapunzel took a bite and eyed Varian as she chewed, thinking of the dream. He kept telling her to not be afraid, assuring her that the rocks were safe, but she was always so full of fear during the dream. Maybe she should talk to him about it?<br/><br/>But, then the other aspect of the dream, the awkward moment where she was being forced to choose between Eugene or Varian came to mind and she decided against it. That was one thing she wouldn’t ask him for advice on. She couldn’t; it involved <em>him</em>.<br/><br/>He smiled at her brightly and she busied herself with her food, feeling a bit flustered.<br/><br/>They heard a knock at the door and Adira got up to go and answer it. “Yes?”<br/><br/>“Hello, I was taking a cab back home, but the driver took me to the wrong place and left me here, could you be so kind as to take me home?” A rather distressed-looking old woman said.<br/><br/>Adira looked at Varian. “Will you be alright?”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. Adira nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. “Yeesh, sure hope that driver doesn’t keep that job.” He commented with a grimace.<br/><br/>Rapunzel sighed, then blinked. “I didn’t even know that cabs were a thing.”<br/><br/>Varian chuckled. “Not <em>everyone</em> has their own carriages and carts, Sundrop.” He teased.<br/><br/>“You keep calling me ‘Sundrop’, what if I called you ‘Moonstone’?” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“If you want to, but Adira usually just shortens it to ‘Moon’.” Varian shrugged with a smile. “If you want me to stop, I will.”<br/><br/>“Oh, it’s fine. I was just teasing.” Rapunzel admitted.<br/><br/>Varian laughed. “Okay, then!”<br/><br/>“So, have you done any more pictures?” Rapunzel asked before taking another bite.<br/><br/>He nodded, blushing a bit. <br/><br/>Cassandra groaned a bit but kept her thoughts to herself.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>When they got home around sunset, they found Eugene groaning by the window in Rapunzel’s room. “Who knew having a job would be so much <em>work</em>?”<br/><br/>“Aww, did someone try to make something of himself and fail completely?” Cassandra teased.<br/><br/>“Be nice.” Rapunzel said, nudging her before she went to put the new pictures she’d been given with the other ones Varian had drawn for her.<br/><br/>“That’d be completely out of my character.” Cassandra laughed.<br/><br/>“Oh, hardy-har-har.” Eugene sighed. “There’s just so many rules and responsibilities and the one job I did <em>well</em>, I got fired from because I <em>stole</em> from there once!”<br/><br/>“Oh, how sad, your criminal record is getting in your way.” Cassandra said sarcastically.<br/><br/>“Hey, where <em>were </em>you all day, anyway?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Varian’s place.” Rapunzel said cheerfully. “He told me that I was thinking of the portrait <em>all wrong</em>! I was so focused on my <em>hobbies</em> that I wasn’t thinking of what makes me <em>unique</em>!”<br/><br/>“Oh…great!” Eugene gave a thumbs-up. “Once again, it’s ‘Varian to the rescue’.” He muttered.<br/><br/>“Thief! Stop, thief!” A woman cried, and he looked out the window.<br/><br/>“I know where he’s headed.” Eugene realized, and then he bolted out of the room. “I know where he’s headed!”<br/><br/>Rapunzel and Cassandra looked at each other and shrugged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's Eugene up to?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Recruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene decides to join the Royal Guard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re gonna become a <em>Royal Guard</em>?” Rapunzel asked as she looked up from styling her hair in various different ways.<br/>
<br/>
“It makes total <em>sense</em>, right?” Eugene said excitedly. “I <em>tried</em> to have a normal job, but I’m just not great with authority! Being a guard, I <em>am</em> the authority!” He struck a pose. “Plus, I’d look <em>great</em> in a uniform!”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh…” She went back to playing with her hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t decide on a style?” Eugene asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” She nodded. “I’m thinking of wearing a shorter skirt and anklets to show off my feet, but I don’t know what style to tie my hair up in. And I don’t want to bother Varian for this.” He shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Well…why not just go with the usual braid?” Eugene asked. “And, uh, how short a skirt are you talking about?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, probably just knee-length.” Rapunzel nodded. “I don’t know if I could, uh, do any higher.” She blushed.<br/>
<br/>
“Uhm, sure, whatever you want.” Eugene nodded, thinking of Rapunzel in a miniskirt. “So, uh, I’m going to go and apply for the guard. I think you should go with the usual braid. Or maybe two braids!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah!” Rapunzel nodded. “Two braids!” She looked at Pascal, who started helping her undo the braid.<br/>
<br/>
“Did I hear that right?” Cassandra asked, leaning against the door. “<em>You’re</em> going to apply to join the <em>Royal Guard</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
“How long have you been standing there?!” Eugene pointed at her. “And why are you in your travel clothes?”<br/>
<br/>
“I was training. You know, with the Royal Guard that you’re planning to join.” She walked over to Rapunzel. “Still deciding?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to go with two braids and a shorter skirt and anklets to show off my bare feet.” Rapunzel smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>How</em> short?” Cassandra asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Just down to the knees.” Rapunzel shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, then.” Cassandra started to gather up some of her hair to make one of the two braids. “How about your crown?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yes!” Rapunzel nodded. “That’d be perfect! Dad has his crown on in his portraits!”<br/>
<br/>
“Right. Well, I’m off.” Eugene started out.<br/>
<br/>
“You <em>really</em> think you have what it takes to be a <em>guard</em>? You’re going to make a <em>fool</em> of yourself.” Cassandra smirked at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, let me think.” Eugene turned to her. “Superior athletic ability, razor-sharp acumen, <em>impressive</em> stature, making guards <em>all around the world, including Corona, </em>look like <em>bozos</em> for <em>decades</em>? Yeah, I think I can swing it.”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra chuckled. “You wanna know what <em>I</em> think?”<br/>
<br/>
“That I <em>care</em> what you think?” Eugene asked sarcastically, then laughed. “Let me save you the trouble; I <em>don’t</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“I bet you don’t even make it through basic training.” Cassandra said, looking back at Rapunzel’s hair.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene scoffed. “<em>Training</em>? What, like <em>school</em>? I was <em>great</em> in school! <em>Easiest</em> three days of my life.” He assured her.<br/>
<br/>
“And <em>you</em> think you stand a <em>chance</em> against the <em>genius kid</em>.” She smirked at him.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene jolted. “Well, who’s the teacher, anyway?”<br/>
<br/>
“My dad.” Cassandra said casually.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene paled a bit. “…Oh.” He stepped out of the room. “Right. I can…” He took a deep breath, then released it. “I can do this! I <em>will</em> do this!” He walked off. “I’ll show you <em>and</em> that little homewrecker that I’m <em>more</em> than an ex-thief!”<br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t <em>have</em> to bring up Varian.” Rapunzel looked back at her.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t, but it was funny seeing his reaction anyway.” Cassandra grinned.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
He hated to admit it, but Cassandra had a point. There was <em>no way</em> he was going to be able to beat the kid on intellect, so he’d have to prove himself in <em>action</em>, instead. So, he put himself through grueling training with Cassandra’s father, who <em>clearly</em> was making this business <em>very</em> personal.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra and Maximus, for whatever reason, apparently decided to observe as he was training. He tried not to get it get to him, though. After all, he had his pride and, possibly, Rapunzel’s attention at stake here!<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, maggots, line up!” The Captain yelled, and Eugene lined up with two other recruits. “This boot camp will push you to your very limits. By the time I’m through, you’ll be sweating tears and crying sweat! But, if you make it through camp and pass the final exam…” he turned them and laughed, “and, for <em>some</em> of you, that’s a highly unlikely <em>if,</em>” he walked down the line in front of them, “you will receive probationary trainee status.”<br/>
<br/>
The Captain had a way of using a lot of big words, but Eugene guessed that meant that he would have the job, if he didn’t screw up.<br/>
<br/>
“Are there any questions, before you begin your descent into hell?” He asked, turning to them.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain, sir,” Eugene said, “I know we’ve had our differences, but I’d just like to say—”<br/>
<br/>
“I said ‘questions’, not pathetic attempts to earn my favor!” The Captain said, cutting him off. “You are a loathsome, pathetic excuse for a human being, and it is my <em>full intention</em> to make your life a <em>living nightmare</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene shrank back a bit but refused to be cowed. “You know,” he said pleasantly, “I’ve never said this to another man, but you have handsome teeth.”<br/>
<br/>
With that, it was time for training. He excelled above the rest, but the odds were stacked unfairly against him personally, with the Captain deliberately making things difficult and tricking him into making mistakes. By the end of the day, he was exhausted, frustrated, and humiliated.<br/>
<br/>
But, at least Cassandra and Maximus were impressed. That was something. And at least he could take comfort in being better than a fourteen-year-old homewrecker, not that he’d ever actually challenge a <em>kid </em>to any kind of <em>fighting</em> match. Maybe an obstacle course, might be funny to see him struggle to climb up a wall like <em>he’d </em>been doing all day.<br/>
<br/>
Supposedly he was at the coronation, but he couldn’t remember seeing him there. Between Lady Caine and Rapunzel’s hair reveal and everything else that happened that day, he was barely aware the kid was ever there aside from when he first stepped out of the carriage and when he was sitting at the table with him. And he’d been pretty quiet then and had done nothing to indicate <em>at all</em> that he was planning to<em> steal his girlfriend</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He groaned into the pillow on his bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Ready to give up?”<br/>
<br/>
He looked over at Cassandra leaning against his door. “Oh, you’d <em>love</em> that, wouldn’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Honestly?” She leaned against the other side, examining her gloves. “I don’t care.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene sighed. “Look, it doesn’t matter anyway, okay? No matter <em>how hard</em> I try on that final tomorrow, your dad will cook up some <em>cheap shot</em> to make sure I <em>fail</em>!” He brought his hands to his head, then dropped them back down to his lap.<br/>
<br/>
Why did he expect any <em>less</em>? The man <em>hated</em> him!<br/>
<br/>
“He wants me out.” He swiped at the air, looking at her. “End of story.”<br/>
<br/>
She stared at him for a bit, then stepped off the door, walking into the hall again. She paused just before leaving and looked back at him. “You know, for someone who spent most of his life breaking the rules to get what he wants, you’re having an <em>awful lot of trouble</em> dealing with someone who is breaking the rules to get what <em>he</em> wants.” She said with a knowing smile.<br/>
<br/>
He looked at her, taking in her words, then looked to the side after she left. “…She’s right.”<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
The next day, he showed up to finals late, just to mess with the Captain.<br/>
<br/>
“The rules are simple,” he said, “obstacle course.” He gestured to the obstacle course. “Whistle.” He held up a silver whistle. “Complete the course before the whistle blows.”<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, sir,” Eugene said, finally joining everyone else with a smug smile, “can you go through that one more time? It’s just my brain is so used to tuning your voice <em>out</em>, that I—”<br/>
<br/>
“Line up, Rider.” The Captain said firmly, then sneered at him. “I can’t believe you made it this far.”<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, especially with all of your <em>sabotage</em>!<br/>
<br/>
“But, I’m <em>glad</em> you did,” he went on, leaning in close to him “because I made this course especially difficult just…for…you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m touched.” Eugene said, throwing his arms around the man in a hug. His hands hooked around the fastening of the whistle and it eased off the man’s neck and into his grip with all the skill of, well, a thief that had stolen many necklaces over the years.<br/>
<br/>
“Get off me!” The man knocked him off and Eugene slipped the whistle into his pocket as he stood back, his smile still on. “Go!”<br/>
<br/>
With that, Eugene and the other trainees ran for the obstacle course while the Captain flipped over an hourglass.<br/>
<br/>
The course itself was easy; he’d been through so much worse in his days. More than he cared to recount, honestly. Nets were raised out of the mud that they had to dodge, sandbags were thrown in his way, there was a high wall he had to climb with arrows, – just like at the tower, good times – a guy on a seesaw on the other side that would knock him into the air if he wasn’t careful, and of course a bunch of guards that tried to block his way and stupidly spread their legs out wide for him to just slide right under because <em>why not</em>, he took down the first one’s pants just for the hell of it by snatching his belt and used the belt to bind the other two together before he ran on to the goalposts.<br/>
<br/>
He was almost home-free, but then Shorty apparently had decided to take a nap – randomly – in the middle of the obstacle course and he decided that he’d make it interesting by <em>carrying</em> the guy with him instead of just moving around him.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeesh, Shorty, do you ever bathe?” He asked as he jumped over a tripwire. He glanced back at the captain and saw the sand was about to run out. It probably would be by the time he got there with Shorty on his shoulders, especially since he’d taken the time to make sure he was comfortable on his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
He reached the goalposts and heard “Ha! You lose!” as the man <em>gloated</em> about the sand running out. Smiling knowingly, he went on through, then pulled out the whistle and blew it, startling the man.<br/>
<br/>
“Complete the course <em>before</em> the whistle blows, right?” He asked, setting down Shorty. “Look at that.” He walked over to him. “I <em>can</em> follow rules.” He tossed him the whistle and grinned. “I’ll take a medium uniform, sir. Athletic fit.”<br/>
<br/>
The other recruits came over to cheer him on, neither of them approving of the Captain’s harsh treatment. Cassandra and Maximus looked relieved that he’d managed to overcome it as well, and Eugene smiled brightly.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you’re going to be surprised.” Cassandra walked over to Rapunzel. “Eugene got in.”<br/>
<br/>
“He did?” Rapunzel turned to her.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s been assigned guard duty in the dungeons.” Cassandra chuckled and knelt to help adjust her skirt. “Here, let me fix this for you. It’s a bit wrinkled. Are you sure this is what you’re going with?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh.” Rapunzel put the crown on her head and smiled brightly.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, good.” Cassandra nodded. “Let’s go get you painted.”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel nodded and they headed off to the room all the portraits were hung.<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, it’s about time!” The painter said, looking up from his easel.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, The Giovanni,” she said, as Cassandra set up a stool for her to sit on to be painted, “I was just finalizing my look.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t want to hear excuses!” The man snapped.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow,” Rapunzel glanced at Cassandra, “you weren’t kidding.” She mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra stood to the side, making sure she wouldn’t be in the frame as the man started to paint. Rapunzel held Pascal in her hands as she was painted, smiling shyly as the man looked her up and down as he painted. Maybe the shorter skirt was a mistake. But, it was too late to change her mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you <em>always</em> go without shoes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
“Yep! It’s my thing, my unique thing!” She nodded, resisting the urge to fidget with her hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm.” He looked back at his work.<br/>
<br/>
“The Giovanni!” Eugene came in. “Can I call you ‘The’? You’re the best.” He winked and did finger-guns. “Hey, Blondie. I see you went with the simple choice of <em>beautiful</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aww.” Rapunzel blushed.<br/>
<br/>
“Eugene, what are you <em>doing</em> here?” Cassandra hissed, walking over to him while Rapunzel glanced at Giovanni awkwardly. “You’re supposed to be in the <em>dungeon</em>, on <em>duty</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, yeah, but the Cap told me to walk the block every five minutes, but it seems like a waste just <em>standing there</em>. So, I walked it twice in a row and now I can take a ten-minute break!” He tapped his head. “Math.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not how math <em>works</em>, and if your <em>goal</em> is to try to impress the Royal Family into thinking you’re a <em>better match</em> for Rapunzel than <em>a kid</em>, you’re <em>not</em> doing it.” Cassandra hissed quietly. “Go back to the dungeon and <em>do your duty</em>, Fitzherbert.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay…” He backed up and went to the door. “This isn’t just about him, though!”<br/>
<br/>
“Agh!” The man turned to him. “You go now! <em>Non riesco a concentraci</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene paused. “<em>What</em> did you say?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Non riesco a concentraci</em>! I can no concentrate!” The man said furiously.<br/>
<br/>
“But, that’s—” Eugene started.<br/>
<br/>
“Go!” Cassandra said firmly.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene left, shutting the door behind him.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry about that.” Rapunzel said sheepishly. The painter just grunted in annoyance and went back to his work.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“’<em>Non riesco a concentraci</em>’…that’s not right at <em>all</em>.” Eugene said with a frown. “I’m pretty sure it’s <em>non riesco a—"</em><br/>
<br/>
“Rider!” The Captain called. “Where are you?!”<br/>
<br/>
Oh boy. He went over to join him, staring in disbelief at the empty cell when he arrived. “He <em>escaped</em>? How?”<br/>
<br/>
“Apparently, <em>someone</em> didn’t follow regulation and left the <em>main door unlocked </em>so they could go to visit<em> their girlfriend</em>!” The Captain said accusingly.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, okay. That was his bad, he’d admit it.<br/>
<br/>
“’That’s not how math works’…” He sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“And because of your <em>delinquency</em>, the prison was able to seize the opportunity to pick his cell lock and <em>escape</em>!” He slammed the open cell door shut and Eugene flinched at the sound.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh…I know this looks <em>bad</em>…” He started awkwardly.<br/>
<br/>
“You <em>bet</em> it does. Turn in your helmet and shield, <em>hotshot</em>!” He jabbed a finger in his chest. “You’re off the Guard!”<br/>
<br/>
Another failure…and after Cassandra had helped him this time, too. Why was he so <em>bad</em> at this?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p><br/>
He walked to the armory with his helmet under his arm, Shorty walking alongside him casually. “Ah, I should’ve just done what I was asked. So stupid!”<br/>
<br/>
Shorty pulled a yam out of his beard, sniffed it, then offered it to him. “Why don’t you drown your sorrows in the yam?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, thanks, buddy.” He looked down at him. “But, I filled up on yams earlier.” He looked forward with a huff. “Who wants to be a <em>guard</em> anyway, right? All those <em>responsibilities</em> and <em>rules</em>. Plus, the Captain is a total jer—WHOA!” He cried out as he was slammed into by someone that was running in the hall.<br/>
<br/>
A case he was carrying fell open and rolled-up paper peeked out. Eugene focused his attention on the man. “<em>So</em> sorry, The Giovanni. Let me help.” He reached for him.<br/>
<br/>
The man grabbed the case and held it protectively, getting up with a grunt and said something that sounded like it was trying to be Italian. Again. “Watch where you’re going!” He snapped before running off.<br/>
<br/>
“…Okay…that’s weird.” He said, walking on to return his armor.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Hm…” Rapunzel frowned. “Maybe I should’ve just done it <em>myself</em>, if <em>this</em> is what I was going to end up with. It doesn’t look <em>anything like</em>…”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Blondie!” Eugene said, walking into the room. He wasn’t in armor this time, which probably meant he lost the job. “Portrait is done already, that’s great.” He walked over to join her. “That was quick! How did it turn out—holy horribleness!”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know, I don’t get it, it’s just…mmm…” Rapunzel sighed. “Really <em>bad</em>.” It looked worse than a child could do! And she meant a normal child, not a child like Varian. “Right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’d say!” Eugene agreed with a nervous chuckle. “That is really <em>terrible</em>!” He glanced at her, then back at the picture. “Some world-famous artist, <em>I</em> could do a better—” He brought a hand to his chest, then glanced up by chance and paled.<br/>
<br/>
The painting of Robin the Eleventh was different. <em>Very</em> different, in a significant way.<br/>
<br/>
“I gotta go see the Captain.” He said, before taking off at a run.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Look, Cap, I know I’m not on your good side, but the portrait of Robin the Eleventh has been <em>stolen</em>!” Eugene said anxiously.<br/>
<br/>
“No, it hasn’t.” The Captain said smugly, as his daughter stood by awkwardly. “You wanna know <em>why</em> it hasn’t? Because my men can adhere to procedures. Procedure dictates that the gallery be patrolled every five minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene’s brow furrowed. “Stan? Pete?”<br/>
<br/>
“Um, sorry, Eugene. We checked two seconds before you arrived.” Pete said awkwardly. “Everything was fine.”<br/>
<br/>
“But it’s a <em>counterfeit</em>!” Eugene insisted. “There’s—”<br/>
<br/>
“Enough!” The Captain slammed his fist on the table. “Get lost before I lock you up!”<br/>
<br/>
Fine. If <em>that’s</em> how it was going to be. He walked out, Shorty following him with a distracted smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Shorty.” He said bitterly. “We’re just gonna have to stop him on our own.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not <em>totally</em> on your own.” Cassandra said, stepping out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Cassandra.” He said in surprise. “You believe me?”<br/>
<br/>
She walked towards him. “You may be an arrogant, self-centered, inconsiderate—”<br/>
<br/>
“Poorly dressed.” Shortly cut in.<br/>
<br/>
“—bloviating, tremendous waste of space windbag—”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay. Can we just skip to the ‘but’ in this sentence?” Eugene cut in, getting annoyed. They were wasting time when this guy was getting away!<br/>
<br/>
“But, I’m guessing you didn’t become a legend by <em>not</em> trusting your gut.” Cassandra finished. “So, if you say something is not right, I might believe it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Cass, I…” Eugene started, feeling touched.<br/>
<br/>
“Plus, if you <em>are</em> wrong and fall flat on your face, I’ll be the first to see it.” She said with a sly smile as she walked past him.<br/>
<br/>
“I can work with that. Okay.” Eugene headed past her. “Come on, I think I know where he’s headed!”<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Sir, we found this nut by the palace gate.” Stan said as he hauled in a man that was bound and gagged. “You want us to lock him up?”<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” The Captain held up a hand. “Slow down! Who are you?”<br/>
<br/>
They removed his gag and he said something in Italian before saying “I am the <em>real</em> The Giovanni!” furiously.<br/>
<br/>
They quickly untied him and rushed to the gallery, where they inspected the painting of Robin the Eleventh. “Ten fingers…” The Captain said after counting.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain, that means Eugene was—” Stan started.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t you DARE finish that sentence!” The Captain snapped. “Now, come on!” He led them out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel looked over at them as they left, then looked towards the irritable painter that was done ranting in Italian. “Uhm…hi, I’m Princess Rapunzel.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know who you are.” He looked her up and down. “So? What makes you <em>unica</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, uhm…I’m always barefoot.” She gestured to her legs. “And I have really long hair, so…I thought I’d showcase both.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm.” He nodded with approval and then tossed aside the fake’s attempt before he started to paint. “Do not move. Is the lizard staying?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. Uhm, is that okay?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
He waved his hand in a “whatever” way and started to paint. Pascal sat on her shoulder as she rested her hands in her lap, smiling brightly.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“He’s gonna try to catch the last ferry out of Corona.” Eugene told Cassandra as they rode their horses to the docks.<br/>
<br/>
They saw the thief hop up some crates and onto the ferry and he spurred Maximus on faster. “Hyah!”<br/>
<br/>
At his urging, Maximus leaped across the distance from the dock to the ferry and they landed on it. Cassandra stopped at the docks, seeing the ferry too far for Fidella to jump. That and Shorty, who she was riding with, fell into the water as soon as she stopped.<br/>
<br/>
He made sure she got him out okay, then turned his attention back to the thief. “It’s just you and me, Max.” He said, climbing off his back with a crossbow in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
They searched for the thief together, the deck otherwise clear of people but covered in crates that he could be hiding behind. He made his way around carefully, then got ambushed when the man came out and elbowed him, making him drop his crossbow and fall back in pain.<br/>
<br/>
The man aimed the crossbow at him and said, “<em>Arrivederci</em>, baby. It means, ‘goodbye’.” He pulled the trigger, but it didn’t fire.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene breathed a sigh of relief as he thought of how Cassandra’s father had <em>drilled</em> the number one rule of crossbow procedure into him.<br/>
<br/>
“Crossbow procedure number one.” Eugene said with a grin. “Always keep the safety on!”<br/>
<br/>
Maximus came from the side and kicked the man into a crate. Unfortunately, his prize went bouncing away and they had to get it, Eugene running and grabbing some rope and swinging down to grab it just before it hit the water.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, baby!” He cheered as he got back on deck.<br/>
<br/>
Maximus grabbed the thief and Eugene picked up the crossbow. “Huh. Actually saved by one of the Captain’s dumb rules.” He mused, then paused and pointed at Maximus. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> tell him. The last thing I want is to see that guy get a big head.”<br/>
<br/>
He waved the crossbow a bit and accidentally pulled the trigger, but thankfully the safety was still on. Still, Maximus gave him a dirty look as a warning to <em>be careful</em>. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
The thief was delivered to the Captain, who was waiting on the docks with Cassandra. “See, I <em>knew</em> something was up when he cursed me out. His Italian was <em>terrible</em>! ‘I can’t concentrate’ is ‘<em>non riesco a concentrarmi</em>’, not ‘<em>non riesco a concentraci’</em>!” He shook his head, chuckling, then looked at the Captain. “What? I speak Italian.” He shrugged. “They have stuff to steal in Italy, too, you know.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, the rest was just putting the pieces together!” He tapped his temple. “You see, you gotta <em>think</em> like a crook in order to <em>catch</em> one!”<br/>
<br/>
He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “You just can’t <em>teach</em> that, Cap.”<br/>
<br/>
The man looked at him thoughtfully. “Perhaps I acted precipitously when I dismissed you, Rider.” He admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, let me guess.” Eugene grinned, putting his hands on his hips. “You want me to join the Guard again. Well, I’m <em>flattered</em>, but—”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, no. Heavens, no.” The Captain waved his hands to shake off that idea, then sighed. “You’re a <em>terrible</em> guard, Rider. But, I <em>do</em> have something<em> else</em> in mind.”<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
The “something else” turned out to be him teaching the Royal Guard how to think like a crook. Which he was perfectly fine with because, haha, he made the rules now!<br/>
<br/>
He cleared his throat as he walked in front of the assembled guards. “Good afternoon, gentlemen, and welcome to Thinking Like A Thief.” He turned to them with a smile. “I am your instructor, Eugene Fitzherbert. You may call me ‘Mr. Fitzherbert’. No, wait, <em>Professor</em> Fitzherbert.” He chuckled. “Let’s add an ‘honorable’ in there. ‘The Honorable Professor Fitzherbert!” He grinned. “Esquire.”<br/>
<br/>
He pulled out a black mask. “Masks on!” He told them, and they followed suit.<br/>
<br/>
Shorty yelped, standing nearby. “Take the woman and children! Don’t hurt the moneeeey!”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene looked over. “Shorty, wait! Shorty, it’s me!” He said as the man ran off crying. “Come back!”<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra chuckled as she watched with Rapunzel. “<em>Wow</em>, my dad has <em>no</em> idea what he just unleashed!” She shrugged. “Meh, all is well that ends well, I guess.” She looked at Rapunzel with a smile. “Nice to see you back in a long skirt again. Are you happy with the painting?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmhm.” Rapunzel smiled. “I think I am. Mom and dad seem to like it, too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good.” Cassandra nodded.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel looked out towards Old Corona. “'Hobbies don’t make you unique. Hobbies are something <em>anyone</em> can do. What <em>you</em> need to do is to think of what makes you stand out among all the rest.’ He’s always so wise, it’s hard to believe he’s just a kid.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Cassandra chuckled. “A kid that Eugene sees as a threat enough for me to use him as motivation to be better.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm.” Rapunzel looked down at Eugene, who had managed to calm Shorty down and get back to his class. “He’s never mentioned knowing Italian. I wonder what else he hasn’t told me?”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra shrugged. “Who knows?”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel smiled fondly. “I can’t <em>wait</em> to learn more about him.”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra didn’t reply, just watched Eugene work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What else is Eugene not telling them about his past?</p><p>((A/N: Yes, I did in fact look up what the phrase actually would be in Italian. I wanted to give Eugene a moment to show off his language skills.))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a new event in town to determine who is the greatest fighter and Cassandra is determined to have it be her! Unfortunately, the competition is definitely going to be trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new event in Corona, one that would involve people from all over the Seven Kingdoms. The Challenge of the Brave, the test to see who the greatest fighter in ALL the Seven Kingdoms would be. And Cassandra was bound and determined for it to be her.<br/><br/>She trained daily, from the moment it was announced, with her sword. She trained in the woods, she trained at home, she trained at night and sacrificed sleep.<br/><br/>One night, she was training under the moonlight and heard something nearby. Gasping, she held her sword at the ready and saw a short, armored stranger enter the clearing she was training in. “Who are you?” She demanded.<br/><br/>“Who are <em>you</em>?” The stranger replied calmly. He held a spear in one hand and had a cape attached to his armor and a helmet on his head that obscured most of his face.<br/><br/>“No one. I’m training, can you go away?” She frowned.<br/><br/>“It’s not <em>your </em>woods.” He shrugged.<br/><br/>“Ugh.” She sheathed her sword. “It’s not <em>yours</em>, either.”<br/><br/>“No, but this <em>is</em> my usual training spot.” He shrugged.<br/><br/>“So, what, you’re from <em>around</em> here?” She asked.<br/><br/>He shrugged again. “You’re training for the Challenge of the Brave, aren’t you?”<br/><br/>She tensed. “…Are <em>you</em>?”<br/><br/>“Possibly.” He said cryptically.<br/><br/>She headed out of the clearing. “Then, I’m done talking to you.”<br/><br/>“Another time, then.” He said as she left.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Since the night training was now out of the question, because she didn’t want <em>competition</em> to be <em>spying</em> on her, she had to fit more day training into her schedule, around all the Lady-in-Waiting work she had to do. But, she would overcome this! She’d train and get that victory she yearned for!<br/><br/>She had just finished an obstacle course with her Owl and cut off the head of her dummy before striking a pose when she heard kids saying “Whoa…”. She thought it was about her, at first, but it was clear it was about Rapunzel, who had come up behind her and she took no time at all to invite the children into a group hug with her.<br/><br/>“Wow, Cass,” Rapunzel said, standing up, “what <em>is </em>all this?”<br/><br/>“Nothing.” Cassandra assured her with a chuckle. “I’m warming up for the Challenge of the Brave this morning.” She sheathed her sword. “It’s just a competition to find the toughest warrior in all Corona.” She shrugged. “No big deal.”<br/><br/>“Ohh! Sounds exciting! Where can I sign up?” Rapunzel asked eagerly.<br/><br/>“Yeah, like I said, no big—oh, sorry, what?” Cassandra looked at her.<br/><br/>“I wanna sign up!” Rapunzel said eagerly.<br/><br/>“You mean compete?” Cassandra asked, confused. Did she…not get what this was about?<br/><br/>“Let’s do it together!” Rapunzel said eagerly.<br/><br/>Cassandra was about to inform her that this wasn’t a ‘together’, thing, but the kids spoke over her and drowned her out with encouragement.<br/><br/>“You could be princess <em>and</em> the most ‘reveredest’ warrior!” A boy said at the end.<br/><br/>Okay. No. This wasn’t a <em>game</em>. She had to keep her out of it, or she’d get herself hurt.<br/><br/>“That <em>would</em> be fun, but I’m not so sure that’s the best idea.” She tried to reason with her.<br/><br/>“I’m brave.” Rapunzel insisted.<br/><br/>Yeah, brave and <em>stupid</em>.<br/><br/>“And I’m always up for a challenge!” Rapunzel went on.<br/><br/>Those guys would <em>crush her</em>.<br/><br/> “But, the—the thing is,” she decided to try lying to keep her out of danger, “the challenge is by invitation only, so you can’t do it.” She shook her head. “Oh, man, ugh. Rules are rules.” She added, to try to convince Rapunzel that she <em>did</em> want to but <em>had no choice</em>.<br/><br/>Owl hooted at her indignantly, offended by her lying. And was she lying for her <em>pride </em>or was it <em>really</em> to keep Rapunzel<em> safe</em>?<br/><br/>She was already gonna have to deal with Tiny McPipsqueak, she didn’t need to worry about hurting Rapunzel, too.<br/><br/>“Oh. Okay.” Rapunzel said in a disappointed tone, then she brightened up. “But, you can <em>always</em> count on me to cheer you on!”<br/><br/>Cassandra smiled warmly.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Welcome to the Challenge of the Brave, where you will see skilled combatants from <em>all</em> the lands compete in a series of death-defying challenges that culminate in the main event! The ultimate melee! Only one will walk away with the respect of the Seven Kingdoms! Today’s favorite is the world’s most renown warrior, some say he’s the meanest, most ruthless fighter the world has ever seen! Wreck Marauder!”<br/><br/>The crowd cheered as the announcer finished his speech. Cassandra watched as the infamous Wreck Marauder walked through and terrified much of the competition away, leaving only a few left in the area still, as he made his way to where the audience could see him.<br/><br/>He scared a staff member just for fun and then roared “Whose house is this? This is Wreck’s house!” He roared, getting the crowd excited.<br/><br/>“Well, you might want to start packing.” An armored competitor said, sitting on a crate just barely in view of the audience. “Because you’re moving out.”<br/><br/>Wreck stormed over and stared the competitor down, but he didn’t even seem fazed, just sat on a crate with both hands holding his spear, his face hidden by his helmet.<br/><br/></p>
<p>The short stranger from the woods, Cassandra recognized.<br/><br/>“Heh.” Wreck turned and went back to riling up the crowd, throwing his boar-head hood into the crowd for someone to catch.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Yeah!” Eugene cheered, waving around a wooden hand with Wreck Marauder’s insignia on it. “That’s my boy right there!” He said excitedly. “Wreck Marauder!” He turned to the guy next to him. “I have seen that guy fight all over the <em>world</em>. He’s undefeated!”<br/><br/>He struck a pose and sang, “<em>Challenge of the Brave!</em>” while Pascal squeaked his backup vocals. “<em>Challenge of the Brave!</em>” He got up and started to dance around. “Everybody, come on!”<br/><br/>He noticed someone coming up and got down, holding up a hand. “Alright, the beard of bees lady!”<br/><br/>She walked by, looking irritable. Pascal latched onto one of her bees with his tongue but decided it didn’t taste good or else it just fought its way out too well.<br/><br/>“Oh, yeah!” Eugene said, grabbing the guy next to him around the arms excitedly. “How about these seats, huh? If I were any closer to the action, they’d be scraping my face off of Wreck Marauder’s knuckles!” He set down his wooden hand and picked up a trumpet, blowing it loudly.<br/><br/>He barely noticed the blur of black and blue coming towards him before the trumpet was yanked out of his hands, the armored fighter Wreck Marauder was talking to before standing in front of him on the wall of the stand. “Play this again and you’ll lose your hands. Got it?” The armored fighter said, glaring down at him through his bird-head like helmet.<br/><br/>“G-Got it.” Eugene said, awkwardly accepting it from the fighter and tossing it aside.<br/><br/>The fighter nodded and then hopped down, going back to the competitors’ area.<br/><br/>“…There’s something creepily familiar about the way that guy just threatened to hurt me.” Eugene said to Pascal.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Cassandra pulled back the bowstring loaded with three arrows and smiled with satisfaction when she hit all three in the middle of the targets.<br/><br/>“She’s just here ‘cause she’s Rapunzel’s Lady-in-Waiting.” She heard one of the others say, followed by a group of fighters to laugh.<br/><br/>She looked a bit disheartened and took the bow off her shoulders.<br/><br/>“Hi! Hello! Good morning! How are you?” Rapunzel asked as she walked through on her way to join her. “Ohh, wow!” She ran up to one of the woman fighters. “Your teeth are so sharp!” She gasped, seeing someone she knew. “Hookfoot! Why so mad? Just do a dance and give that smile a second chance!” She hugged him and he smiled brightly.<br/><br/>“Probably not the best place for hugs, Raps.” Cassandra said, pulling her away. “What are you <em>doing</em> down here? This is for competitors only.”<br/><br/>“I came to wish you luck!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Thanks,” Cassandra smiled, “but I don’t <em>need</em> luck. I need to use this time to get inside the competition’s head. You know, psyche them out with some trash talk.” She said firmly, then grinned.<br/><br/>“’Trash talk’?” Rapunzel asked. “Like, talk about garbage? Literally?”<br/><br/>Cassandra groaned a bit as the armored fighter chuckled nearby. “What? No, that’s not even close.” She sighed heavily. “Watch this.” She walked up to the armored fighter. “I wasn’t aware they added a <em>junior league</em> to the event.” She taunted. “Did you bring your <em>parents</em> with you?”<br/><br/>He chuckled again, glancing up at her from under his helmet. “If you feel insecure enough in your abilities that you would resort to preemptive psychological attacks, then I have <em>nothing</em> to fear from you, Miss Cassandra.”<br/><br/>“What?” She stepped back.<br/><br/>“’Trash talk’, as you put it, is a preemptive psychological attack used by the weak to try to improve their chances.” He said calmly. “It’s a cowardly act, not one that a warrior should be using. If you are so doubtful of your own abilities that you would attempt to ‘psyche out the competition’, then you are <em>nothing</em> to fear.” He stood up, turning to her. “Prove yourself on the battlefield with your weapons and your wits. Cast aside this pathetic display, and act like a proud warrior, not a schoolyard bully.” He walked past her, leaving Cassandra shaken. “Also,” he paused, turning to Rapunzel, “hugs are always appreciated. It’s kind of lonely back here.”<br/><br/>She smiled and hugged him. “Well, I hope this helps!”<br/><br/>He smiled and stepped back after she let go and walked off.<br/><br/>Cassandra wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m not…<em>weak</em>.” She muttered. “I’ll show him.”<br/><br/>“Ohh, I <em>love</em> your tattoos!” Rapunzel said, talking to another fighter.<br/><br/>Wreck Marauder came through and bumped into her as she talked to the tattooed guy. “Whoa! Look at you!” She said, turning to him in surprise. “You’re a big guy, aren’t you!”<br/><br/>Oh boy. “Come on, Rapunzel.” Cassandra walked over to pull her away from Wreck.<br/><br/>“What do we have <em>here</em>?” The man taunted. “No one told me they were letting <em>table scraps</em> compete.”<br/><br/>Cassandra tensed, but then remembered what the armored fighter had said. He was just trying to psyche her out because he doubted his own ability. That was all. Still, her pride stung. <br/><br/>“Scraps?!” She turned to him. “<em>You’re</em> the one that’s going to walk out of this in <em>pieces</em>!”<br/><br/>“I look forward to makin’ <em>everyone</em> who <em>ever</em> loved you cry their eyes out.” He cackled.<br/><br/>“You know, with your reputation, you’d think you’d be <em>above</em> such a pathetic display.” The armored fighter walked over to them again.<br/><br/>“And <em>you</em>,” Wreck turned to him, “I’m gonna chew you up as an appetizer!”<br/><br/>“Please,” he chuckled, placing his hand on his hip and waving his hand dismissively. “I’m the <em>whole</em> <em>meal</em>. And I bite back.”<br/><br/>The man growled at him. “Well, I’ll just have to swallow you <em>whole</em>, won’t I? There will be <em>nothing</em> for your loved ones to bury!”<br/><br/>“<em>Whoa</em>, okay.” Rapunzel moved between all of them. “Listen, mister, trash talk is <em>one</em> thing, but that was just <em>mean</em>!”<br/><br/>“Rapunzel…” Cassandra cringed.<br/><br/>“People have <em>feelings</em>, you know!” Rapunzel went on.<br/><br/>“It’s okay, Princess.” The armored fighter said before anyone could speak. “He’s just feeling so intimidated by all of us and so he has to act like a<em> bully</em> to give himself the ego boost he needs to get through the day, that’s all. It’s not <em>his</em> fault; it’s the only way he can get attention. We should indulge him so he doesn’t cry himself to sleep tonight.”<br/><br/>The man roared and grabbed at the fighter, but he moved out of the way too quickly.<br/><br/>“No attacking the other fighters before the competition, or you’ll be disqualified!” He said in a sing-song tone.<br/><br/>Wreck Marauder clenched his fists and stormed off. “I’ll tear you apart during the melee!”<br/><br/>The fighter chuckled. “Looking forward to it.”<br/><br/>“Wow.” Cassandra stared at the fighter. “Uh…what’s your <em>name</em>, anyway?”<br/><br/>“Crow.” He grinned. “My name is ‘Crow’.” He walked off again. “See you later, Miss Cassandra!”<br/><br/>Cassandra watched him go, then sighed and pulled Rapunzel away from the fighters. “Listen, I have to warm up, so…” She looked towards the other fighters, then back to her. “Why don’t you find Eugene in the stands? You can cheer me on from there.” She pointed to the stands. “<em>Way</em> back there.”<br/><br/>“Yeah. Yeah, sure. Okay.” Rapunzel said, looking a bit disheartened. “I got it. I got it. You need to focus!” She gestured to her dramatically. “No distractions!” She smiled and waved as she walked off to the stand.<br/><br/>Cassandra turned back to the fighters, feeling a bit guilty about lying to her and pushing her away. ‘I’ll make it up to her later.’ She decided.<br/><br/>“Oh! Sorry!” Rapunzel ran over and hugged her from behind. “I forgot a good luck hug!” She hugged her tighter, then let go and headed for the stands.<br/><br/>“…Right.” Cassandra sighed. “See you later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who will win? Who will almost win? And who will spectacularly fail?!<br/>Can Cassandra overcome this trial? </p>
<p>((A/N: Those of you who follow my Instagram, you knew this was coming! ;D))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the Challenge of the Braaaaaave!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladies and gentlemen, take your seats!” The announcer said excitedly. “It’s time to meet today’s contestants! Give it up for Razorblade McDoom!” He started, reading off a list.<br/>
<br/>
The woman with razor-sharp teeth let out a roar. “The Razor’s gonna carve ya…” she declared, “like a turkey!”<br/>
<br/>
“Hah!” Eugene stood at his seat, which was high above after he’d been moved following his stunt with the trumpet before. “McDoom? More like McDone-For!” He sat down, laughing, as Rapunzel came to join him. “Am I right?”<br/>
<br/>
She sat next to him with a sigh. “Whoa, Blondie!” He greeted. “You got the deluxe seats too, huh? You know, they put you up here so you can see all the action.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Rapunzel asked. “It’s kind of far.”<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Next up, the Unstoppable Wreck Marauder!” The announcer went on.<br/>
<br/>
Wreck Marauder let out a roar. “Wreck has <em>three</em> words for you! You’re gonna get <em>wrecked</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s <em>four</em> words!” The audience watched as a small, armored figure jumped down from somewhere, <em>landed on Wreck</em>, and then hopped down to land next to Cassandra.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, yes, our youngest contestant, The Crow!” The announcer gestured to him. He waved cheerfully to the crowd, like he hadn’t just used the other fighter as a landing pad.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra sighed, eyeing the teenager next to her warily. His spear had been taken away, just like her sword, of course.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that guy down there looks like…Cassandra?” Eugene noticed.<br/>
<br/>
“That <em>is</em> Cassandra!” Rapunzel said excitedly, then gasped. “Wow! I’ve never <em>seen</em> Cass look so nervous.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ohh…” Eugene cringed.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess I can’t <em>blame</em> her.” Rapunzel sighed. “I mean, she worked <em>so hard</em> to get invited to this competition.”<br/>
<br/>
“Invited?” Eugene laughed a bit. “No, you don’t need to get<em> invited</em> to compete. You think Baby Temperamental down there would’ve been invited?” He gestured to the fighters.<br/>
<br/>
“Temperamental?” Rapunzel asked.<br/>
<br/>
“He threatened to cut my hands off if I played the trumpet again.” Eugene cringed.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.” She looked down. “So, wait…<em>anyone </em>can do it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, only if you’re dumb enough to try.” Eugene laughed. “Like Cassandra. Ha-ha! Whoo!” He stood up, cheering.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Anyone</em> can do it…” Rapunzel breathed, then got up. “We can do this <em>together</em>! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She kissed his cheek and then ran off to go back down.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, oh, oh! Hey, Blondie, if you’re making a snack-run, I’m all about the popcorn!” He called after her.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“And finally, the Iron Handmaiden, Caaaaassandra!” The announcer said, gesturing to Cassandra, who struck a pose as people cheered.<br/>
<br/>
A woman walked up to him and whispered in his ear. He looked startled, looked at the list, then her, then cleared his throat after being handed another piece of paper. “Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a last-minute surprise entry!”<br/>
<br/>
The crowd gasped and the fighters exchanged glances. Well, Cassandra glanced at Crow, she wasn’t sure if he did the same because the helmet covered his face so well. He <em>did</em> look interested, though.<br/>
<br/>
“Please welcome, the Fearsome Follicle, the Heir with the Hair, the Maid with the Braid, Raaaaaaapunzel!” The announcer said as Rapunzel came to join them, waving to the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
“Yay, Rapunzel!” A little girl cheered.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>This</em> should be interesting.” Crow commented as Cassandra was hit with dread.<br/>
<br/>
What was she <em>doing</em>? This was no place for someone like Rapunzel! She didn’t have the ruthless nature required for one of these! She was going to get <em>hurt!</em><br/>
<br/>
Besides that, she came out right after Cassandra and stole attention from her. She couldn’t help but feel a bit <em>bitter</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Cassandra!” Rapunzel ran over and hugged her. “This is going to be so much <em>fun</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
“Princess, how nice of you to join us.” Crow said before Cassandra could reply. “You do know, of course, that this<em> isn’t</em> a team event? She’s <em>not</em> your ally.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, she’s my<em> friend</em>.” Rapunzel smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm.” He chuckled. “I’m sure she is, but in <em>this</em> event it’s every person for themselves. Well, may the better fighter win.” He walked away from them. “I’m sure your friendship will withstand this. You seemed so <em>close</em>, after all.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course!” Rapunzel smiled at Cassandra. “It’s just a nice, friendly competition, no hard feelings! This will be <em>great</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
“Right…no hard feelings.” Cassandra sighed. “Great.”<br/>
<br/>
It was too late to tell her to quit, wasn’t it?<br/>
<br/>
“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the first event! The Gauntlet!” The announcer gestured to a large contraption with several large hammers swinging across a thin walkway.<br/>
<br/>
The first contestant went to do it, the guy with tattoos, and got hit by the first hammer and swung into the distance, where he crashed into a section of the audience seats that quickly vacated before he hit.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra turned to Rapunzel. “You’re <em>sure</em> you wanna do this?” She asked anxiously.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure do!” Rapunzel said excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Next up for the Gauntlet, Cassandra!” The announcer called.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra walked towards the gauntlet, passing by Crow and Razor as she went. Just as she reached it, Wreck Marauder moved in her way and twisted a pipe in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s <em>that</em> supposed to be?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a knot. As in you’re ‘knot’ gonna win.” He taunted.<br/>
<br/>
They both looked over as Crow slow-clapped in response to his “warning”. “Get out of her way, Wreck. You’re making everyone wait.”<br/>
<br/>
He grumbled and dropped it to the ground before letting her by. Cassandra decided not to bother worrying about it and prepared herself for getting across the hammers.<br/>
<br/>
“Woo! Go Cass!” Rapunzel cheered.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra glanced over at her, then looked ahead. ‘I can do this.’ She thought, then ran, rolled, jumped and dodged around the hammers to safely get to the other side.<br/>
<br/>
“Way to go, Cassandra!” A kid called excitedly. “Woo-hoo!”<br/>
<br/>
“Next is The Crow!” The announcer said.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra walked as the kid approached the Gauntlet, then knelt down before jumping up onto the hammers and swinging around them as he jumped from hammer to hammer, flipping in the air as he jumped off the last one and landing on his feet next to her, his cape and long, black braid falling onto his back as he straightened up with a smile, the crowd cheering excitedly when he finished.<br/>
<br/>
“With your speed, you could’ve <em>easily</em> dodged those.” Cassandra pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
“But, it was more <em>fun</em> to ride them.” He shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Next up, Princess Rapunzel!” The announcer said.<br/>
<br/>
They turned to see her walking towards the Gauntlet. Cassandra felt anxious as she watched her consider her options, and then she closed her eyes and started to dance across, her eyes closed.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>How</em> is she…” Cassandra frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s listening for the hammers.” Crow said, watching her in awe. “She’s shutting out her sight to sharpen her hearing to get around the hammers. That’s <em>brilliant</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
“Should you <em>really</em> be complimenting the enemy?” Cassandra looked at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Recognizing the enemy’s skill and praising it is an admirable trait, not one to be looked down on. Oh, I can’t <em>wait</em> for the rest of the event! Show me more of what you can do, Princess!” Crow said eagerly.<br/>
<br/>
Something about this guy felt <em>familiar</em>, but she couldn’t <em>place</em> it.<br/>
<br/>
“Ohh, yeah! That’s my girlfriend right there!” They heard Eugene cheering from the stands.<br/>
<br/>
“When did he get moved back down?” Crow asked, looking over at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Probably just made his way down.” Cassandra shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Cass!” Rapunzel ran over to her excitedly. “Cassandra, did you <em>see</em> that?” She asked cheerfully. “I <em>told</em> you I could handle myself!”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra sighed. “Nice dance, Rapunzel.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really, it <em>was</em> nice.” Crow said, seeing her looking a bit disheartened by Cassandra’s reaction. “You used your hearing instead of your sight to get around the hammers and dodged in a way that was both effective and creative. Not to mention putting on a show for the crowd.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, Crow!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Really</em> familiar.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not sure that routine will do much good against Wreck in the Dead Man’s Circle, though.” Cassandra cut in.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, Cassandra, you should hope that your <em>sword</em> is as sharp as your <em>tongue</em>, or <em>you</em> won’t last very long, either.” Crow said, turning to watch as Wreck demolished the Gauntlet just by walking through it, the hammers breaking against him. “And <em>that’s</em> why they made him go last.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yikes.” Rapunzel cringed as she watched the man.<br/>
<br/>
“Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky again.” Cassandra remarked.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel turned to her as Cassandra walked away. “That wasn’t <em>luck</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t let her get you down.” Crow smiled. “She’s just trying to psyche you out, that’s all.”<br/>
<br/>
“So…it’s trash talk?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
He nodded.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel nodded. “Okay…I can do that, too.” She walked after Cassandra and the others as they moved on to the next task.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Challengers! Prepare for the next event!” The announcer called.<br/>
<br/>
The next task was archery, which Rapunzel had to admit she didn’t have much skill in. She struggled to figure out the bow and gasped as Crow came over and helped her position it right. “Are you <em>supposed</em> to be helping me?” She asked teasingly.<br/>
<br/>
“I want a fair match. I’d like to face you in the Dead Man’s Circle, after all.” He stepped back and she let it fly. He smiled approvingly when she hit the center and Cassandra scowled at them.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop <em>flirting</em>.” She hissed to Crow as he took his turn and hit the bullseye with practiced ease.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop <em>sabotaging</em>.” He hissed back.<br/>
<br/>
She frowned.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
The next task was jumping over a high pole. Naturally, Crow handled it with ease. Cassandra could swear the kid was part-flea. She also took it with ease, and Rapunzel and the guy with tattoos after her. Poor Hookfoot got caught on the pole with his hook. Wreck Marauder leaped over it and landed hard, shaking the area and dropping Hookfoot to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
It was down to Cassandra, Rapunzel, The Crow, Skullkicker, – the guy with tattoos – Razorblade McDoom and Wreck Marauder. Cassandra looked over at Rapunzel waving to the crowd while Crow stood near her, probably making sure she wouldn’t be harassed. She hated that he seemed so <em>familiar</em>, but she couldn’t place where she’d seen him.<br/>
<br/>
His voice, his size, the way he talked, everything rang <em>so </em>many bells but Cassandra couldn’t understand what they were trying to tell her. And it was <em>bugging</em> her. <em>Immensely</em>. She wanted to rip off his helmet and find out who this kid was, because she was sure that once it was off, she’d <em>know</em>.<br/>
<br/>
And then there was Rapunzel. Rapunzel, who treated this whole thing like a <em>game</em>. Rapunzel, who didn’t seem to care that Cassandra was upset about her suddenly joining. Who disregarded what she said before about hugging all because of Crow cutting in and calling Cassandra<em> weak</em> for resorting to trash talk!<br/>
<br/>
She wanted Rapunzel to just…<em>quit</em>, but she was advancing. Against all odds, she was advancing. She didn’t want to fight her, this wasn’t just about keeping her safe, <em>she didn’t want to fight her</em>, but if they both made it to Dead Man’s Circle, she either would have to fight her or she’d have to let someone else hurt her. Both of which sounded like options she would hate. But, letting Rapunzel be the champion was something she hated even more. She already had so much, why wouldn’t she let her just have this?<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
Lifting rocks, the kid was a lot stronger than he looked. Rapunzel of course took advantage of the terrain and her hair to lift her rocks, and Cassandra found herself humiliated because <em>why were they lifting bigger rocks than she was</em>?!<br/>
<br/>
Between the two of them, she was finding it hard to worry about Wreck Marauder. She was worried on if she’d get to Dead Man’s Circle at ALL.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
Task after task. Win after win. Cassandra was moving up, but so were those two and Wreck. Every time she tried to bring Rapunzel down with trash talk to try to get her to quit, Crow would come along and make things <em>all better</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel was still treating it as a game, of course, and the kid was encouraging her with high-fives and playful splashes of water. Wasn’t he worried about rust in his armor? What was his armor even <em>made</em> of, it looked like it <em>glittered</em> sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
“Rapunzel, are you taking this seriously at <em>all</em>?!” She demanded as she stood next to Rapunzel, who was wringing out her hair. “And do you know how many rules you’ve broken?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Lighten up, Cassandra.” Crow remarked, wringing out his cape. “You’re making yourself needlessly stressed and it’s going to affect your concentration down the line.”<br/>
<br/>
“Affect my—you!” She stormed over to him. “Why do you keep messing with me and Rapunzel?!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not messing with you.” He let go of his cape and stood up. “I’m trying to keep you from destroying your friendship, which <em>should</em> be more important than this.”<br/>
<br/>
“What do <em>you</em> care?!” She shoved him a bit.<br/>
<br/>
He sighed and she could swear he was rolling his eyes under his helmet. “I want a fair fight. If you’re both distracted by your stupid spat because you’re so insecure you have to trash talk your friend every time she progresses, then I won’t feel like I won fairly when I beat you in combat.” He walked away from her. “Get over yourself and fight like the warrior you <em>claim</em> to be, Miss Cassandra.”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra clenched her fists and stormed off to stand at the side, frowning as Rapunzel joked with Hookfoot and a couple other fighters. Crow came over to join them and she cringed as she heard Rapunzel laughing at something he said.<br/>
<br/>
She looked over at Eugene, who was watching, and walked over to him. “You know, he’s been flirting with her this whole time.” She commented.<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno, Cass. I see you talking to her, she looks sad, then he talks to her and she smiles again.” Eugene sighed. “I can’t hear what’s being said, and it looks like you’re deliberately trying to make her sad.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not trying to make her sad.” Cassandra frowned. “I’m serious about the flirting.”<br/>
<br/>
“Cass, come on. Leave Rapunzel alone.” Eugene looked at her sternly. “Isn’t she your friend?”<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra frowned. “Yeah, isn’t Rapunzel <em>my friend</em>? Why did she join it, <em>knowing</em> how much it meant to me?” She stormed away from him.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel was doing some weird stretches when she got back to her. “Alright, Rapunzel, this has gone on far enough.” She caught, catching her attention. “Let’s call it a day.”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. “I <em>will</em> call it a day. The day I won the championship! Boom, trash talk!” She said triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest.<br/>
<br/>
Cassandra fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Let’s see where you land after the Dead Man’s Circle.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, okay, yeah.” Rapunzel said, leaning in with an attempt at aggressiveness. “We’ll <em>totally</em> see where we land after the Dead Man’s Circle.” She paused. “And what <em>is</em> the Dead Man’s Circle?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s the final event.” Cassandra explained. “You know, the all-out melee? And, believe me, your little dances won’t save you <em>this</em> time.”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel glared at her, maybe this time genuinely, and they stepped away from each other fuming. She walked a few steps away, then looked over her shoulder. Right on cue, there was Crow coming over to talk to Rapunzel again.<br/>
<br/>
“This is awkward.” Hookfoot said quietly, the others nodding in agreement.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“You okay?” Crow asked, placing a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
She sighed. “I don’t know. I thought this would be <em>fun</em>, but...Cassandra is just…so <em>mad</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged. “Well, try to sort it out, okay? You’re friends, you’ll get through this.” He assured her.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled. “Thanks, Crow. How is it you always know just what to say?”<br/>
<br/>
“I observe and act accordingly.” He shrugged. “just because we’re competing, it doesn’t mean we have to stop being human.”<br/>
<br/>
She looked over at Cassandra and sighed. “You’re right. But, how do I <em>talk</em> to her? She’s so <em>angry</em> with me…”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll figure it out.” He patted her shoulder and then they headed back to the competitor’s area to rest and warm up for the final event.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Time for the final event!” The announcer called. “The Dead Man’s Circle!”<br/>
<br/>
It was time, then. She’d have to try to patch things up during the battle, because Cassandra had been avoiding her ever since their…fight.<br/>
<br/>
She watched as everyone put their weapons in a cart as the announcer continued. “Each warrior will battle to the finish using the weapon of their choice!”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel found a frying pan and put it in the cart, then watched Crow put his spear in the cart. It was a rather unusual spear, black with a short-bladed tip. She thought she’d seen something like it before, but she couldn’t think of where.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Blondie.”<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel looked up to see he’d come in to see her. “Eugene!”<br/>
<br/>
“Just making sure you’re alright.” He hugged her and kissed her gently before cupping her cheek. “You are okay, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She assured him. “We’re about to fight, though, so I’ll see you later, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright.” He smiled. “Good luck, I’m rooting for you.” He squeezed her hand gently and then walked out, looking over at Crow as he walked by the kid.<br/>
<br/>
Rapunzel wondered what Cassandra had said to him when they were talking earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geez, Cassandra, bitter much?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dead Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally time for the no-holds-barred melee. Can Rapunzel and Cassandra resolve their differences, or will this break them apart forever?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fighters all stood at the edges of a large circle, their weapons in the middle ready to be taken when the time came. Rapunzel looked over at Cassandra anxiously, hoping she’d get <em>some</em> kind of chance to talk – even if it had to be with a sword and frying pan between them.<br/><br/>She walked towards Cassandra and Hookfoot swapped places with her to allow it. “Hey, I…” She sighed. “I know today’s been <em>weird</em>.” Cassandra tensed. “I just—I wanted to…I don’t know, I guess…uh…I just wanted to say good luck.”<br/><br/>She started to hug her, then jerked back. “Right, right. Sorry, sorry, sorry. No…no hugging. Not a place for hugging…gotta remember that.” She looked away glumly.<br/><br/>Cassandra sighed, looking at bit guilty. “Raps, I just wanna—”<br/><br/>“It’s now time for the no-holds-barred elimination round!” The announcer called as everyone cheered. “Remember, folks, once someone steps outside the ring, they are <em>out</em>!”<br/><br/>“It’s time.” Cassandra said, then looked towards Crow. “Don’t expect any assistance from <em>him</em> this time.”<br/><br/>“I know.” Rapunzel nodded. “Or you.”<br/><br/>Cassandra glanced at her. “Yeah.”<br/><br/>“The last one standing is our champion!” The announcer went on.<br/><br/>“I just wanna say—” Cassandra started, and then Wreck Marauder moved between them.<br/><br/>“Are you ready for this?” He taunted. “’Cause it’s gonna get <em>ugly</em> in here.”<br/><br/>Cassandra glared up at him.<br/><br/>“Ready! Set! Battle!” The announcer called, and they all ran forward to grab their weapons and start fighting.<br/><br/>To Rapunzel’s distress, her frying pan was gone. “Oh, wait, wait, wait! Did anyone see a frying pan?” She asked, looking around anxiously.<br/><br/>The numbers were quickly going down, with Wreck taking out most of the competition and Cassandra and Crow handling the rest. Rapunzel realized that she’d have to do this without a frying pan and considered using her hair, but it was no good in a situation like this. Okay! Dodge around and avoid being hit it was!<br/><br/>She danced around the battlefield, avoiding hits and using her braided hair as a club. Down, down, down the number of fighters went. Cassandra faced Wreck herself, glancing over as Crow took out another and Rapunzel danced around, knocking out more people.<br/><br/>“Wow, what a poetic move by Rapunzel!” The announcer declared.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>It was down to Wreck, Rapunzel, Cassandra and Crow. Cassandra fumed as the crowd cheered Rapunzel’s name.<br/><br/>“That chirpy little hairball is <em>mine</em>!” Wreck growled.<br/><br/>“Not if I get to her first.” Cassandra said firmly.<br/><br/>“Oh, Wrecky.”<br/><br/>Cassandra and Wreck looked over to see Crow leaning against his spear with a smirk on his lips. “Didn’t you say something about ‘eating me whole’? Come and get it, big boy.” He spread his arms out. “Dinner is served.”<br/><br/>Wreck roared and ran over to him. Cassandra made her way over to Rapunzel and fired an arrow at her.<br/><br/>“Uh, that was close.” Rapunzel said, eyeing the arrow that almost stabbed her foot.<br/><br/>“Well, looks like Wreck’s busy with the little bird over there,” Cassandra picked up a pole, “so, it's just you and me.”<br/><br/>She charged and jumped up before swinging the pole down. Rapunzel, holding her own pole, dodged out of the way with ease.<br/><br/>“That all you got?” She asked cheerfully.<br/><br/>They started to fight, clashing poles and dodging each other. Across the way, Crow was dodging around Wreck’s attempts to attack him, coming close to but never crossing that line. Likewise, Rapunzel and Cassandra came close to, but never crossed the line that would put them out of the battle.<br/><br/>“Cass, what’s gotten into you?” Rapunzel asked as she blocked a particularly fierce attack.<br/><br/>“Ngh!” Cass kicked Rapunzel and she almost slid across the line, stopping just in time.<br/><br/>“Wait, stop! We’re supposed to be friends!” Rapunzel cried.<br/><br/>Did she <em>still</em> not understand?! There was only one winner here! One of them, or one of the other two! “A <em>friend</em> wouldn’t be so <em>oblivious</em>, Rapunzel.” Cassandra said firmly, walking towards her. “You have <em>no idea</em> what this contest <em>means</em> to me!”<br/><br/>“Nnnagh! Stop dodging, you little imp!” Wreck roared.<br/><br/>“I mean, you’re a Princess, you’ve got <em>nothing</em> to prove!” She swiped her pole at the air. “To you, this was just a fun way to blow off a Saturday but, to <em>me</em>, it was a chance to show <em>everyone</em> that I am <em>more</em> than just your Lady-in-Waiting!”<br/><br/>Wreck let out a grunt of pain.<br/><br/>“And just when I thought I might get even the <em>slightest</em> bit of respect…” Cassandra sighed and twirled her pole. “Never mind.”<br/><br/>“Respect?” Rapunzel asked. “Cassandra, I respect you more than you could possibly <em>imagine</em>. I mean, I-I look <em>up</em> to you.”<br/><br/>Cassandra was taken aback. She looked up to her?<br/><br/>“Why do you think I wanted to enter this thing in the first place?” Rapunzel asked. “You are my friend, and…” she sighed, “as <em>your</em> friend, oh…” she looked at the pole in her hands, “I should’ve realized how <em>important</em> this was to you.”<br/><br/>She gripped the pole and lowered her arms. “I’m so…<em>so sorry</em>.” She dropped the pole to her side.<br/><br/>They heard Wreck let out a feral roar and then looked over to see him get flipped over and knocked out of the ring by the kid, the arena shaking with the impact of his body hitting the ground.<br/><br/>“You two done over there?” Crow called with a grin, straightening up and twirling his spear in his hand. “Because it’s just you and me now, ladies.” He stuck the spear in the ground and beckoned to them.<br/><br/>“Oh boy.” Rapunzel winced.<br/><br/>“You could give up.” Cassandra suggested.<br/><br/>“No, that would just upset him.” Rapunzel shook her head. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of him.” She started to dance towards Crow.<br/><br/>Cassandra watched anxiously as she approached him. To her surprise, he left his spear in the ground, then took her hand and pulled her into a waltz around the ring, dancing to a tune no one could hear. Rapunzel was so into it, she didn’t realize he was taking her to the edge until he spun her away from him, Rapunzel’s foot touching outside the ring when she stopped. He kissed her hand and finally let go before he walked over to his spear, picking it up again as Rapunzel sheepishly waved to Cassandra, realizing her defeat.<br/><br/>“Oh boy.” Cassandra gripped her pole tightly. “Here goes, then.”<br/><br/>She walked towards him, and he waited for her. She eyed him warily as they slowly moved around the ring facing each other, neither one wanting to make the first move, knowing it could lead to their last. <br/><br/>Finally, though, Cassandra lost her patience and she ran towards him, swinging the pole at him. He blocked it with his fancy spear and Cassandra gasped as her pole broke on impact. Disarmed, she resorted to hand-to-hand. He stuck his spear in the ground and fought in kind, the two trading blows and dodging around each other like a dance. <br/><br/>He kicked her away and she skidded back. She found a sword and took it up and he grabbed his spear before they were clashing weapons and dodging around each other. Rapunzel and everyone else watched anxiously as they fought, neither of them letting up, both of them determined to win.<br/><br/>Soon enough, though, someone would make a mistake. It was inevitable. Unfortunately, that mistake was Cassandra’s. While blocking high, she didn’t pay attention to low until he’d swung a leg and knocked her down, with him on top of her in no time flat, his spear pointed at her neck. If she moved, she’d be cut. She froze, her mind running through the scenarios.<br/><br/>It was like everyone held their breaths, it was deadly silent as he stared down at her from behind his helmet, his grip on the spear steady. Then he moved it, got up, and offered her a hand up. She took it thoughtlessly, still processing the fact she was alive.<br/><br/>He grabbed her wrist, yanked her up and tossed her out of the ring. He was the only one still inside.<br/><br/>The announcer brought over the trophy and Crow reached up and pulled off his helmet, finally revealing who he was as his bangs, sporting a familiar blue streak in the midst of black, came free of it.<br/><br/>“It was <em>Varian?</em>” Cassandra breathed in disbelief, watching as he tucked his helmet under his arm and waved cheerfully before accepting his trophy.<br/><br/>“Wow!” Rapunzel walked over to Cassandra. “I had no idea he could fight that well! I mean, I know he fought at the Coronation, but he just beat…<em>everyone</em>!”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Cassandra looked at her. “Raps, I…I’m <em>sorry</em> I was so terrible to you.”<br/><br/>She shook her head. “It’s fine. I was a bad friend, first.” She looked over at Varian. “But…we’re good friends. Our friendship and withstand this. Right?” She smiled at her.<br/><br/>Cassandra nodded, smiling. “Yeah.” She sighed, looking over at Varian. “…He was totally flirting with you the whole time.”<br/><br/>“Yep.” Rapunzel nodded. “I don’t know how we didn’t realize it sooner.”<br/><br/>Varian walked over to them with a smile. “Got everything all patched up, then?”<br/><br/>“You deliberately pissed off Wreck to let us talk, didn’t you?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Well, that and I didn’t want him touching her.” He shrugged. “You should try not to fight like that again. You’re both miserable when you fight.” He adjusted the trophy. “Do you want this? It's kind of bulky and I don’t want to find a place for it in my lab.”<br/><br/>Cassandra laughed a bit. “Sure, kid. I’ll hang onto it for you.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel smiled. “Aw, you two are getting along now!”<br/><br/>“Well,” he shrugged, “she’s proven to be more than just an extra.” He smiled at her. “I should get home. Come by and visit me again soon, okay?”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Rapunzel hugged him. “Tell your dad and Adira I said ‘hi’, okay? Have a safe trip back!”<br/><br/>He stepped back and nodded. “See you around.” He headed out, carrying his helmet and spear as he walked.<br/><br/>“Was that <em>almost</em> a compliment?” Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>Rapunzel shrugged with a smile. “I think so.”<br/><br/>“Okay, so you were probably right.” Eugene said as he came over to join them as everyone filed out of their seats. “He probably <em>was</em> flirting, considering who it turned out to be.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked where he went. “He’s really powerful, isn’t he?” She smiled fondly. “And so sweet.”<br/><br/>Eugene groaned. “Oh boy…”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Did you enjoy yourself?” Adira asked with amusement as Varian passed by her, walking through the woods. <br/><br/>“Yeah.” He nodded.<br/><br/>“Did you win?” She asked.<br/><br/>“Yeah. Cassandra’s holding onto it for me.” He nodded again.<br/><br/>“Good. Because, if you <em>lost</em>, I’d have kicked your butt. C’mon, let’s get back home. Your dad’s been worried ever since you snuck off.” She rubbed his head.<br/><br/>He cringed. “Right…I’m in for it <em>now</em>, huh?”<br/><br/>“You <em>bet</em> you are, kid.” She nodded. “You’ve been gone for <em>hours</em> and all we got as an indication of where you were was a poster for the Challenge of the Brave on your wall.” <br/><br/>He shrugged. “I didn’t want you to stop me.”<br/><br/>“I wouldn’t have stopped you.” She shook her head. “You could’ve told <em>me</em>, at least.”<br/><br/>“I wanted to do it on my own. Prove to myself that I don’t need a bodyguard to swoop in and protect me.” He looked up at her. “And, well, now I’ve proven I’m the strongest fighter in the Seven Kingdoms!” He grinned.<br/><br/>“Oh, aaaare you?” She stopped and turned to him, pulling out her sword.<br/><br/>“Uh-oh.” He grabbed his spear and quickly blocked her attack, then ran and dodged around as she chased him through the woods with the sword. “Come on, this isn’t fair! I need a rest!” He said as he narrowly avoided being hit.<br/><br/>“What’s the matter, ‘strongest fighter’, can’t beat me?” She asked with a grin.<br/><br/>“Sister. Varian.”<br/><br/>They both stopped short and looked up to see Quirin standing with arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow above his left eye. “Sister, <em>you </em>said you were bringing him <em>home</em>.”<br/><br/>“I am.” She sheathed her sword. “He just won the Challenge of the Brave, so I decided to test his skill.”<br/><br/>Quirin rolled his eyes and walked over and wrap his arm around Varian’s shoulders. “Let’s go home. You can play later, Adira.”<br/><br/>Varian sighed. “I didn’t glow at all, and I was careful. I never used the rocks, aside from my armor and weapon, and I made those <em>before</em> arriving. No one knows about me, and I entered under a fake name. Only people that know me <em>personally</em> would recognize me after I took off my helmet at the very end.”<br/><br/>Quirin sighed. “Why would you even…Was the Princess there?”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “She joined last-minute; we had a great time. I think I impressed her!”<br/><br/>Quirin moved his hand from Varian’s shoulders to his head and gently rubbed it. “Let’s go home.” He moved his hand from him entirely and let him walk on his own.<br/><br/>“Yes, sir.” Varian nodded as Adira caught up and walked alongside.<br/><br/>“You’re still in trouble for sneaking off, of course.” Quirin told him. “No alchemy for the next three days and you’re helping with the chores around the house and farm.”<br/><br/>Varian sighed heavily. “Yes, sir.”<br/><br/>As they entered the town of Old Corona, he looked around at the black rocks that had increased in number. “I guess...praying isn’t working.”<br/><br/>“No.” Quirin sighed. “She’s not listening to us.”<br/><br/>Varian frowned. “Maybe…<em>I</em> can get her to listen.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>That night, Varian created a bridge of black rocks so they could safely get across to the monument. Adira and his father followed him quietly, watching as his hair glowed as he passed through the black rocks scattered all over the landscape.<br/><br/>“This is where the temple was, right?” He turned to them.<br/><br/>“Supposedly.” Adira nodded.<br/><br/>He turned away and walked on, heading for the monument of the Sundrop Flower. When he reached it, he walked up to the damaged stone and placed his hands on it. “Honored Moonstone…” He took off his left glove, which bore a circle with three lines on the back of his hand and gripped one of the black rocks surrounding it. “Please, have mercy on this land. I will get the Sundrop and bring her but <em>have mercy on this land</em>.”<br/><br/>He pulled off the other glove with his teeth and grabbed a rock on the other side of the monument, his hair coming loose of the braids at his back and on either side of his face and drifting into the air around him like he was in water.<br/><br/>He closed his eyes, gripping the rocks tighter, and Quirin and Adira flinched back as a wave of energy came from him.<br/><br/>“I see…” Varian said softly. “The countdown…to her day of birth.” He raised his head, towards the sky, the moon shining down on him. “I have to secure my place at her side before then…then convince her family to let me take her with me, so we can unite in the Dark Kingdom, and I can be whole.”<br/><br/>“No!” Quirin cried. “It’s too soon! He’s still a child!”<br/><br/>Adira pursed her lips, but didn’t dare to try to step in. After all, she was an Outsider, who the Moonstone had graciously granted a Mark and then forgiven after she sided with King Edmund in the plan to destroy the Moonstone decades before.<br/><br/>Varian exhaled slowly, his hair slowly lowering as the glowing faded away gradually. Then he slumped to his knees, feeling woozy. Quirin and Adira ran to his side and Adira grabbed his gloves to put them back on him as Quirin checked him over.<br/><br/>“Dad…?” He looked up at her. “I…I think I managed to convince her to stop sending them. To…calm them down. But, I have a task. And I need your help.”<br/><br/>Quirin nodded. “What do you need?”<br/><br/>“I need you to talk King Frederic into Princess Rapunzel being my fiancé.” Varian smiled softly. “You’re his friend, I bet you can do it.”<br/><br/>“But, what about Princess Rapunzel’s boyfriend?” Adira asked.<br/><br/>Varian slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes in a tired way. “I’ve already got her attention. I think I’m ready to start officially courting her. Once she chooses me over him, he’s no longer a concern.”<br/><br/>“Well, let’s hold off on this for now.” Quirin suggested. “You just saw her today, after all. You don’t want to seem needy.”<br/><br/>“That’s true.” He nodded. “Uhm…carry me back? My legs feel like jelly.”<br/><br/>Quirin smiled and lifted him into his arms before he and Adira headed back to Old Corona. “Looks like you’re going to be sleeping well tonight. Good work, by the way. You managed to achieve what we could not.”<br/><br/>“Mm, if <em>I</em> can’t convince the Moonstone to stop causing a panic, <em>no one</em> can.” He said sleepily, nuzzling his head into the man’s broad chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it was Varian all along! Who knew?! But, at least Cassandra earned his respect, which is...something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra and Eugene just can't seem to get along! Luckily, Varian shows up with a solution to Rapunzel's problem!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it so hard to get some peace and quiet around here?” Rapunzel muttered as she scrapped another ruined painting and started over, listening to Cassandra and Eugene argue over…she didn’t even know what it was about this time. Or ever.<br/><br/>It was <em>great</em> when they got along, they worked <em>amazingly</em> together, but when the more-often-than-not fighting started, it could go on for <em>hours</em>. Eugene would say something smug about himself, Cassandra would say something snide, and back and forth and back and forth it would go. Or the other way around, sometimes it was Eugene making a jab about Cassandra.<br/><br/>Either way, it was getting old. She sighed heavily as she ruined another painting and decided to just find out what it was about. <br/><br/>“I don’t know what you’re so upset about!” Eugene said as she tossed aside another ruined canvas and walked out of her room to find out what was going on. “Oh, wait, ‘know’ was the wrong choice of words. I meant, I don’t <em>care</em> what you’re so upset about!”<br/><br/>“Hey, guys!” Rapunzel said through a forced smile. “Everything <em>okay</em>? I couldn’t help but overhear—”<br/><br/>“Not only did you take my halberd without asking, you got your <em>disgusting</em> <em>hair</em> all over it!” Cassandra said, ignoring Rapunzel as she glared at Eugene. <br/><br/>“How dare you!” Eugene said, crossing his arms over his chest. “First of all, I did not touch your halberd! Second of all, <em>what</em> is a halberd?”<br/><br/>Cassandra held up her weapon with a pointed look.<br/><br/>“Oh! Oh, a <em>halberd</em>!” Eugene said in realization. “Okay, fine. You got me. But, check out this shave!” She turned his face a bit and rubbed his cheek. “Smooth as a baby’s bottom!”<br/><br/>“Try a monkey’s.” Cassandra said coldly.<br/><br/>“Okay! Okay, everyone, let’s take a deep, calming, cleansing breath.” Rapunzel said, walking over to stand between them before taking a deep breath and then releasing it.<br/><br/>“To be fair, I asked <em>several times</em> if I could use that thing.” Eugene said, getting right back into it. “So, I <em>did</em> ask.”<br/><br/>“And I said ‘no’ every time!” Cassandra snapped.<br/><br/>“Which shouldn’t matter,” Eugene said casually, “because we <em>both</em> know I don’t listen to you!”<br/><br/>“Guys, come on.” Rapunzel pleaded. “This is <em>ridiculous</em>!”<br/><br/>“Eugene, a halberd should only be handled by a <em>skilled warrior</em>.” Cassandra said firmly.<br/><br/>“Hello! Skilled warrior!” Eugene said, placing his hand on his chest and taking the halberd before dashed to the side and striking a pose, swinging it around. “You forgot, Flynn Rider has handled <em>plenty </em>of weapons!”<br/><br/>He started to swing it out and the halberd got blocked by something long, thin and bla—oh. Varian’s spear.<br/><br/>“Maybe ‘Flynn Rider’ should make sure he’s not about to destroy something <em>priceless</em>.” Varian said, nodding to the blue vase he was next to. “You’re lucky that we were visiting today.”<br/><br/>“Varian, hi!” Rapunzel ran over and hugged him.<br/><br/>“I’ll take <em>that</em>.” Cassandra grabbed the halberd and held it away from Eugene.<br/><br/>“Why <em>are</em> you visiting today?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“My father’s just here visiting his friend, the King, and he thought I’d want to visit <em>my</em> friend, the Princess.” Varian said casually, handing his spear to Adira, who stood by as always.<br/><br/>“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Rapunzel smiled brightly.<br/><br/>“So, what’s the deal with this vase here, anyway?” Eugene asked. “You know, just wondering how priceless it is, could I have replaced it…”<br/><br/>“Well, no.” Cassandra said, smirking. “It’s a one-of-a-kind vase that was made for the King specifically many years ago, and his <em>favorite</em>.”<br/><br/>“Oh.” Eugene rubbed the back of his head. “Uh…thanks…kid.”<br/><br/>“No problem.” Varian smiled, then knelt to let Ruddiger up on his shoulders.<br/><br/>“Whoa, that is a big and dirty-looking cat.” Eugene commented.<br/><br/>“He’s a raccoon.” Varian said flatly. “And he’s not dirty, I just gave him a bath before we left for the castle.” He stroked the raccoon’s fur affectionately.<br/><br/>“So, why don’t we move ourselves away from the vase,” Cassandra suggested, “and Eugene can agree to never touch my halberd again and we’ll <em>all</em> be happy campers.”<br/><br/>“Here’s a suggestion,” Varian chuckled, “why don’t we go somewhere where we won’t have to deal with breaking priceless artifacts? Eugene, you say you’re a skilled warrior? Why don’t I show you two my training grounds?”<br/><br/>“Training grounds?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Uh, <em>yeah</em>.” Varian looked at Rapunzel. “Coming, Sundrop?”<br/><br/>“Oh, sure! I mean, I don’t know if I’ll be training, but I can paint while watching!”<br/><br/>Cassandra looked at herself. “I’ll have to change first.”<br/><br/>“We’ll wait for you.” Rapunzel smiled.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“And it’s just been going on and on and on and…I don’t know what to do.” Rapunzel said quietly as they walked ahead of Cassandra and Eugene, who were arguing again.<br/><br/>Varian chuckled. “Well, if they aren’t going to get along on their own, we’ll <em>force</em> them to.”<br/><br/>“How?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“By making them work together to get through something dangerous.” Varian said casually. “We’ll cuff them together so they can’t leave each other behind and put them through a dangerous obstacle course.”<br/><br/>“What are you two talking about over there?” Eugene asked, distracted from his argument.<br/><br/>“We’re planning our wedding.” Varian said teasingly.<br/><br/>Eugene made a choking noise and Rapunzel giggled. “We’re not, we’re planning something else. Don’t worry!”<br/><br/>“Are you just—that <em>wasn’t</em> a funny joke, kid!” Eugene said firmly.<br/><br/>Varian just hummed a bit and looked back at Rapunzel. “So, anyways, it’s an idea.”<br/><br/>“Let’s do it!” Rapunzel nodded. “Oh, but we don’t have any cuffs.”<br/><br/>“That’s okay.” He grinned. “I’ve got something <em>better</em> we can use.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Quirin sighed a bit as he looked out the window. He looked over as his friend, King Frederic, set down his work when he finished and stood up. “Well, that’s everything for now. I can finally make time for social things.” He chuckled, walking over to him.<br/><br/>“She’s doing so well.” Quirin said softly. “I’m glad to see that those eighteen years haven’t affected her irreparably.”<br/><br/>“Mm.” Frederic looked out the window as well. “Your son is growing up well, as well.”<br/><br/>“Yes, but he has also just become a teenager, so that’s…fun.” Quirin chuckled awkwardly, then sighed. “I just…I wish his mother were here, sometimes.”<br/><br/>Frederic nodded. “What about her friend, has she been any—”<br/><br/>“I sent her away and told her to never return. I called Adira, my sister, to come live with us and she’s been as close to a mother figure as he’ll have, I suppose.”<br/><br/>Frederic smiled a bit. “She seems nice.” He turned to him. “But, if you just wanted to talk then you could have sent a messenger bird. This is about something you wanted to discuss in person.”<br/><br/>Quirin chuckled softly. “You know me too well, my friend.” He turned to him. “Yes, I…this is about something a little too…<em>personal</em> for messenger bird.” He pursed his lips, then crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s about our children.”<br/><br/>“Our children?” He asked, surprised.<br/><br/>“Yes.” Quirin nodded. “Your Rapunzel and my Varian.”<br/><br/>“Well, obviously. We don’t <em>have</em> any others.” Frederic chuckled. “What about them?”<br/><br/>Quirin let his arms rest at his sides and turned back to the window. “Varian has grown…close to your daughter. Very close. And he wishes to be closer.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know if I understand, can you stop being cryptic for five minutes?” Fredric asked lightheartedly.<br/><br/>“My son has asked me to inform you that he wants to ask your daughter’s hand in marriage, an arrangement that would be finalized four years from now when he turns eighteen.” Quirin turned to him again. “He intends to court her until then, properly, but he wanted to make his intentions known to you. With your blessing, he will pursue her affections actively.”<br/><br/>“Oh…wow.” Frederic said, taken aback. “I…this is something we should discuss with Rapunzel and Arianna, for sure. Perhaps after dinner?”<br/><br/>“Yes, that would be an appropriate time.” Quirin nodded.<br/><br/>“He is aware that Rapunzel is actively dating the former thief?” Frederic asked. “That he attempted to propose to her?”<br/><br/>“Yes, and he is also aware that you disapprove of it and that he is rather self-centered and isn’t caring for Princess Rapunzel’s heart as well as he should.” Quirin nodded.<br/><br/>“This…we will discuss it later.” Frederic nodded. “Let’s change the subject for now. Why don’t we go play a game of chess for now?”<br/><br/>“It has been a while.” Quirin smiled. “I’m black, as always.”<br/><br/>“Of course, the Dark Knight.” Frederic chuckled and went over to a chess set.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Okay, we’re going to guide you through to the start of the course, but you need to keep your eyes closed.” Varian said as he and Adira walked with Cassandra and Eugene. Rapunzel hung back and found a nice spot to paint and watch.<br/><br/>“Why do we need our eyes closed?” Cassandra asked.<br/><br/>“So you don’t try to cheat by memorizing. I have to do it all the time.” Varian assured her.<br/><br/>“Okay…” Cassandra nodded.<br/><br/>“So, you train at this thing every day?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Every night, actually.” Varian moved his hands to theirs and discreetly created black rocks around their wrists that he then linked with chains of the same power. Then he stepped back and went around to stand in front of them. “We’re here.”<br/><br/>“Already?” Cassandra opened her eyes.<br/><br/>The “obstacle course” was actually a maze with various obstacles. Varian grinned and turned to Adira. “Alright, I’ll leave them in your hands then.”<br/><br/>“Wait, what does that mean?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Oh, well, you’re going to have to get out of the maze while avoiding all the obstacles AND avoiding <em>her</em>.” Varian said casually.<br/><br/>Eugene moved forward. “I never agreed to—”<br/><br/>“Ow!” Cassandra was jerked along with him, and then looked at their hands. “Oh, what?”<br/><br/>“Rapunzel asked for me to help you guys learn to get along. How better to resolve your differences than avoiding danger while cuffed together?” Varian said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Varian, remove these cuffs.” Eugene looked at them. “What are…what are these even made of?” He moved his hand over it. “No keyhole…and it’s so <em>smooth</em>.”<br/><br/>“A secret creation of mine.” Varian grinned. “Well, Adira is going to give you a five-minute head start, which will begin as soon as you step out of this little square we’re in now.”<br/><br/>“Hey, the walls of this maze feel the same as the cuffs.” Eugene realized.<br/><br/>“Have fun getting out!” Varian said, tapping his foot on the ground before jumping up onto the wall and walking away.<br/><br/>Adira pulled out her sword. “On your mark.” She grinned.<br/><br/>“…Ohhh, I hate that kid.” Eugene said with a cringe.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Judging by the screaming, they seemed to be doing well enough. He sat on top of the wall and watched as they argued over which way to go before Adira came up and forced them to make a choice that moment, their arguing forgotten. Grinning, he got up and headed out to rejoin Rapunzel.<br/><br/>“Hey, Varian!” She greeted as she looked up from her painting.<br/><br/>“Heey.” He smiled and stood next to her. “Where did Pascal and Ruddiger go?”<br/><br/>Rapunzel shrugged. “They’re around here somewhere, probably getting some lunch. On that note, I packed us some food!” She set down her paintbrush and got up to open a basket she’d packed, handing him a sandwich.<br/><br/>“Ham sandwiches! My favorite!” He happily took a bite.<br/><br/>“And there’s juice and cupcakes, too!” She opened the basket. “Let’s try to save some for the other three.”<br/><br/>“WHO DESIGNED THIS CRAZY THING?!” Cass yelled from somewhere in the maze.<br/><br/>“Yeah, that would be me.” Varian said with a grin.<br/><br/>“Do you think this will really work?” Rapunzel asked. “And how come I’ve never seen that maze before when I’ve gone riding around here?”<br/><br/>“Oh, that’s because…” He held out a hand, his eyes and hair glowing. “I summoned it.” He said as a black rock rose out of the ground.<br/><br/>“The black rocks.” She breathed. “Just like in my dream.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, they’re created by the Moonstone’s pow—dream?” He looked at her.<br/><br/>She nodded. “Since before I met you, I’ve been having dreams about the moon, these black rocks…and <em>you</em>, though I didn’t know at the time.” She looked at his hair. “It’s blue, just like in the dream.”<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” He lowered the rock back into the ground and then relaxed, the glow fading away. “It’s taken me<em> years</em> to master the black rocks.”<br/><br/>“You kept telling me in the dream to not be afraid of them, that they won’t hurt me.” She smiled softly. “I guess you knew because you summon them, huh?”<br/><br/>“Uhm…” He shrugged. “I didn’t send you the dream, so…oh!” He snapped his fingers. “The Moonstone must’ve sent it! I haven’t quite figured out astral projecting yet, but the Moonstone might’ve done it!”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded, looking towards the maze. “That makes sense.”<br/><br/>He smiled softly. “Well, the dream’s right. You don’t need to fear the rocks.”<br/><br/>“Then, why did they chase me before?” Rapunzel asked, looking back at him.<br/><br/>“Chase you?” He asked.<br/><br/>She nodded. “Uhm…it’s not too far from here. Come on.” She got up and offered him a hand, which he took. “Come on, this way.”<br/><br/>“Lead on.” He smiled and they walked through the woods.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>To Rapunzel’s surprise, the damaged bridge had been replaced with a solid black one. She looked at Varian and he smiled with a nod before they stepped onto it. Rapunzel gasped as stepping onto it made their hair glow. “That’s…uh…new.”<br/><br/>“Is it?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” She nodded. “Anyways, uhm…there’s a monument…you’ve been there, haven’t you?”<br/><br/>He nodded. “The Sundrop Flower monument.” He looked around. “Did you know? There used to be a castle near here.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“Yeah. And across this bridge was a temple for the Sundrop Flower.” Varian nodded.<br/><br/>“Where did the castle go?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>Varian turned around and pointed to the start of the old, damaged bridge his new bridge had replaced. “It was torn down centuries ago, when this land was taken by Corona.”<br/><br/>“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“I don’t know much, only that the ones that protected the Sundrop Flower for centuries was <em>not</em> Corona.” He turned to her. “I don’t know the name, though. They’ve been erased from…everything. It’s weird, like it was a conscious effort to make people forget they existed.”<br/><br/>“That’s a lot of effort.” Rapunzel frowned. “I wonder who they were?”<br/><br/>“Anyways, you said that the black rocks chased you?” He looked across the bridge.<br/><br/>“Yeah, but they stopped when we crossed the bridge. Or, well…when we got across despite it crumbling under us.” Rapunzel played with her hair a bit.<br/><br/>He nodded. “Truth is, they didn’t stop there. Not until I went to the monument a few nights ago.”<br/><br/>“You stopped them?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>He nodded, and they stepped off the bridge to walk past the black rocks on the way to the monument. “When you touched the black rocks and your hair grew out, the Moonstone started trying to reach you. It wants you to go somewhere. But, I managed to talk it out of trying to reach you.”<br/><br/>“Where does it want me to go?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>Varian stopped, looking ahead of them. “It wants us both to go to it. You and me. I’m being called early.” He chuckled. “Guess it’s decided I’m ready, huh?”<br/><br/>Rapunzel turned to him. “What’s your dad say about it?”<br/><br/>“He thinks I’m still too young.” Varian shrugged. “But, when a cosmic entity says ‘come’, you can’t really say ‘no’, can you? I mean, it’s Destiny.”<br/><br/>“Destiny…” She nodded. “Yeah, it’s hard to fight that, isn’t it?” She looked at him.<br/><br/>“It has a way of getting what it wants.” Varian shrugged. “Anyways, we should be getting back. I’m pretty sure they will panic if they come back and we’re gone.”<br/><br/>“Oh, absolutely.” Rapunzel giggled and they headed back across the bridge.<br/><br/>As they crossed it, she glanced at him and then looked to the side. “Hey, Varian?”<br/><br/>“Hm?” He looked at her.<br/><br/>“What if…I told you that in my dream, you and Eugene were both calling to me from opposite sides?” She glanced at him.<br/><br/>“Well, I’d say that it’s your choice which side you go to. I won’t force you to choose me.” He looked at her. “But…The Sundrop and Moonstone <em>are</em> destined, so…”<br/><br/>She nodded. “It’s something to think about?”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” He nodded. “But, I said before I don’t want you to be with me out of obligation. Even though I’ve been in love with the <em>idea</em> of being with the Sundrop ever since I was a kid…” He looked at her fondly. “I’ve grown to <em>really like</em> the girl named Rapunzel.”<br/><br/>She blushed a bit. “Well…<em>I’ve</em> grown to enjoy the company of the boy named Varian.” She smiled, then looked forward. “But…I still love Eugene. So…I don’t know what to do…”<br/><br/>“Well, there’s no rush. I mean, I won’t be old enough to marry for <em>four years</em>.” Varian shrugged. “We’ll see how things go.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded. “So…when does the Moonstone want us to go, anyway?”<br/><br/>They stepped off the bridge and walked on back to the maze. <br/><br/>“…Well, the Moonstone was planning to send rocks to Corona that would reach you on your birthday. So, I guess sometime around there.” He guessed. “We don’t have to leave on the <em>day</em>, that’s just when the rocks were going to reach you.”<br/><br/>“Oh, good. Because I want to celebrate my birthday with my family.” She smiled. “And you, too.”<br/><br/>“Is this an official invitation?” He chuckled.<br/><br/>“That’s not for some time, though, so let’s not worry about the whole…Countdown of Destiny thing and just have fun.” She hugged him and then they returned to their basket and easel.<br/><br/>“Ruddiger!” Varian ran forward and laughed a bit as the raccoon fled from the basket. “Well, if we’d been any <em>later</em>, we wouldn’t have had any food <em>left</em>! As it is, he snagged one of the other sandwiches.”<br/><br/>“Oh, Ruddiger.” Rapunzel sighed.<br/><br/>Pascal came out from behind the basket and climbed up onto Rapunzel’s shoulder as she sat down to go back to her painting.<br/><br/>“…gonna give that kid a piece of my mind.”<br/><br/>“You and me <em>both</em>.”<br/><br/>“Oh, they’re out.” Varian said, looking over as Cassandra and Eugene stormed over, Adira walking behind them.<br/><br/>“What the <em>hell</em> was that?!” Cassandra started angrily.<br/><br/>“You…you…” Eugene clenched his fists.<br/><br/>“It was a solution to your constant arguing.” Varian said calmly. “You were forced to work together to get through the maze.”<br/><br/>“You cuffed us together!” They said in unison, holding up their cuffed wrists.<br/><br/>He sighed and held out his hands, his hair and eyes glowing. They gasped as the cuffs opened and fell to the ground, where they sank away into the ground like they were never there. “So dramatic. It got the desired results, didn’t it? If I used <em>real</em> cuffs, he would’ve just picked the lock and left your side.”<br/><br/>“You…” Cassandra looked at the cuffs – or, where they were. “How did you <em>do</em> that?”<br/><br/>“I’m the Moonstone.” He said, as if it were obvious. “I can create black rocks with magic. I use it for my armor, my spear, that maze and those cuffs.” He said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Your armor…” Cassandra breathed. “You had <em>unbreakable armor</em> during the tournament.”<br/><br/>“And I didn’t break anyone’s weapons when they hit me, did I?” He raised an eyebrow. “Nothing but your bamboo pole.”<br/><br/>“Right.” Cassandra nodded. “You’re just <em>that good</em>, huh?”<br/><br/>He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you <em>really</em> want to go there? Okay.” He held out a hand and summoned his spear. “Let’s go, Miss Cassandra. You and me, right now.”<br/><br/>“Oh, <em>hell</em> no, she can get in line!” Eugene said furiously.<br/><br/>“I’ll take you <em>both</em> on.” Varian grinned slyly, walking away a bit and beckoning to them.<br/><br/>Cassandra hesitated. “Maybe we shouldn’t. He’s just a kid, and he doesn’t have his armor right now.”<br/><br/>“Come <em>on</em>, Cassie! Flynn!” He waved to them. “I’m <em>waiting</em>!”<br/><br/>They looked at each other, then ran at him, drawing their swords.<br/><br/>Adira walked over to stand next to Rapunzel. “They’re going to regret this.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked up from her painting to watch them.<br/><br/>Eugene and Cassandra attacked from both sides. Varian ducked out of the way and made them hit each other, then ducked low and swung his spear to knock them both on their backs. Then they both rolled away as he slammed his spear down, narrowly missing them. Rapunzel noticed that he made sure <em>not</em> to block with his spear.<br/><br/>“Come on, at least give me a <em>challenge</em>!” He taunted.<br/><br/>“Shut up!” Cassandra snapped.<br/><br/>“What’s the matter, Cassandra, I thought you <em>liked</em> trash talk?” He grinned. “Giving up?”<br/><br/>“No way!” Cassandra and Eugene ran at him again.<br/><br/>“So, what did we miss?” Adira asked.<br/><br/>“Varian and I went out to the monument and talked about destiny.” Rapunzel shrugged. “Nothing much. Oh, but I finished this painting!”<br/><br/>“It’s lovely, Sundrop.” Adira nodded.<br/><br/>“Agh!” Cassandra let out a yell of frustration.<br/><br/>“How is this kid so <em>powerful</em>?!” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Ten years of Adira being my teacher!” Varian said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Ah, that explains everything.” They replied in unison.<br/><br/>“Well, his father taught him, too.” Adira shrugged.<br/><br/>“Wait, he started learning to fight when he was <em>four years old</em>?” Rapunzel realized.<br/><br/>“Don’t <em>all</em> kids?” Adira asked, surprised.<br/><br/>Cassandra groaned as she and Eugene got up. “Fine, fine. You win. You won that tournament fair and square.”<br/><br/>“You <em>bet</em> I did.” Varian grinned.<br/><br/>“Maybe in <em>Lunos</em>…” Rapunzel said, glancing at Adira.<br/><br/>“If you can hold a weapon without dropping it, you can learn to fight with one.” Adira reasoned. “Hey, get over here and let’s wrap this up. It’s getting about time to head back.”<br/><br/>“Just so you know, I’m going to train <em>so hard</em> that I will <em>beat</em> you next time we fight.” Cassandra said to Varian.<br/><br/>“Yeah!” Eugene rubbed his shoulder. “Ow.”<br/><br/>“You okay?” Cassandra checked on him. “Ugh, dislocated. Here, let me…”<br/><br/>“Ow!” Eugene winced. <br/><br/>“Better?” Cassandra asked.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” He rolled his shoulder. “It’s better. Thanks, Cass.”<br/><br/>“Good.” Cassandra nodded.<br/><br/>Varian smiled at Rapunzel and she beamed in response. They were getting along!<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>By the time they got back to Corona, the sun was setting. “Wow, it’s gotten late. Are you going to be okay getting home tonight?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“We’ll be fine.” Varian grinned. “You know I can handle myself.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Rapunzel nodded with a smile.<br/><br/>Eugene eyed them as he walked with Cassandra and Adira behind the two. “…Did he take advantage of us being in the maze to flirt again?”<br/><br/>“Oh, he absolutely did. And it looks like she’s warming up to it.” Adira said cheerfully. “You might be in trouble, Fish Skin.”<br/><br/>“Fi—what?” He stopped, staring at her in disbelief.<br/><br/>“Varian, Rapunzel, there you are!” King Frederic said cheerfully. “Rapunzel, Quirin and I have some things to say to you two and your mother after dinner. Are you free?”<br/><br/>“Oh, of course!” Rapunzel nodded.<br/><br/>“We might have to spend the night after.” Varian said thoughtfully.<br/><br/>“Already arranged.” King Frederic assured him. “I will see you both at dinner.” He hugged Rapunzel and patted Varian on the shoulder before he walked off.<br/><br/>“That was…odd.” Eugene said with a frown. “Any idea what the conversation is gonna be about?”<br/><br/>“Who knows?” Varian shrugged. “But, it sounds like you weren’t invited.”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. “Yeah, sounds like.”<br/><br/>“Oh! Varian, come on!” Rapunzel took his hand and pulled him along. “I need to show you my portrait!”<br/><br/>Eugene watched her go, his brow furrowed. “…Why do I have a bad feeling?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, now Rapunzel knows that ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE! And for her birthday, she gets to go explore the WORLD!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After dinner, Rapunzel and Varian meet with their parents for a rather unexpected development! (At least to Rapunzel.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a pretty calm event. Eugene had his spot next to Rapunzel, as usual, and the conversations were light-hearted enough. He couldn’t help but glance at the unexpected threat to his happiness, the homewrecking disaster-child that had been charming his way into Rapunzel’s heart. And now her parents and his dad were going to be having some big, private talk with them after dinner?<br/><br/>Looking at him, you’d <em>never</em> expect Varian to be the threat he is, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Looking at him, he looked like a normal teenage kid that for some reason wore googles, an apron and gloves all the time over his ragged clothes that looked like they didn’t quite fit right, like they were made for someone bigger but at the same time smaller in certain places.<br/><br/>Looking at him, you would <em>never</em> expect him to be anyone that could catch the eye of a <em>Princess</em>. Hell, he didn’t even look like he belonged in her<em> company</em>, much less a potential <em>suitor</em>. And how could he be considered a romantic option; he was a <em>kid</em>! This was just plain unbelievable! Eugene should be living a happily ever after with his beautiful girlfriend and instead he’s at war with a kid that didn’t even reach his shoulders!<br/><br/>“Eugene, you’re making some odd faces.” Rapunzel commented. “Is it the food?”<br/><br/>“Huh? Oh, uh, no. The food’s great. I’m just thinking of something upsetting.” He admitted. “Don’t worry about me, Sunshine.” He smiled fondly. “I’m okay.”<br/><br/>She smiled and then went back to her conversation.<br/><br/>“So, that’s why I’m thinking that it might be useful to arm the Royal Guard with my goo bombs, to assist in capturing criminals.” Varian said, continuing a conversation Eugene hadn’t been listening to.<br/><br/>“That sounds like a great idea!” Rapunzel said encouragingly. “I’ve been caught in those traps; it is <em>not</em> an easy getaway. He had to free me himself with some other chemical!”<br/><br/>“It’s certainly an idea, but we don’t have an alchemist in the castle.” Queen Arianna said thoughtfully.<br/><br/>“I can mass-produce them and bring them to the castle.” Varian offered. “I’m happy to assist in ensuring the safety of the Kingdom in any way.”<br/><br/>“Well…I suppose it <em>is</em> a good idea.” King Frederic looked at Quirin. “Would you be alright with bringing the shipments?”<br/><br/>“If I can’t do it, Adira can.” Quirin assured him, smiling at his sister next to him.<br/><br/>“Then, we will be happy to accept your help, Varian.” King Frederic smiled warmly at him.<br/><br/>Great, now he’d just earned more points. Eugene was going to have to earn points with the King somehow, and soon. This was <em>so</em> unfair!<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>After dinner, Cassandra and Eugene were dismissed and the rest of them went up to the King’s study. <br/><br/>“Oh, so <em>Adira</em> gets to go?” Eugene asked as they left.<br/><br/>“Come on in, get comfortable.” King Frederic said, gesturing to the seats in his study. They all took seats and then Adira stood at the door, locking it and standing in front of the keyhole to ensure absolute privacy.<br/><br/>“What is this about?” Rapunzel asked as she sat down next to Varian, the other seats already taken by the time they got to the loveseat.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel, there’s something we need to talk to you about.” King Frederic started. “I don’t know if you have been told this or not but, while you are the Sundrop, Varian is your counterpart, the Moonstone."<br/><br/>“I know.” Rapunzel nodded. “He told me, and about the legends.”<br/><br/>“Well, that makes this easier. Quirin and I have been talking, and we thought that it might be in your best interest if you were…intended for someone else. Someone who, in my opinion, seems to care for you and your interests more than your <em>current </em>object of affection.” King Frederic looked at Varian. “Seeing as the two of you are destined to be together and you get along so well, I thought you might not be opposed to this.”<br/><br/>“But…” Rapunzel looked a bit flustered. “I <em>still</em> like <em>Eugene</em>…”<br/><br/>“Well, of course you don’t have to rush your decision. After all, Varian will not be of marrying age for a few more years.” Queen Arianna said gently.<br/><br/>“We just thought we would propose the idea to you two. After all, you are not yet engaged to Eugene, and there is nothing wrong with exploring other options. And he <em>was</em> the first person you met besides <em>that woman</em> in your 18 years of life.” King Frederic reminded her.<br/><br/>“If you decide that you absolutely are <em>opposed</em> to the idea, we can call it off.” Queen Arianna assured her. “You have time to decide.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked at Varian. “Destiny…has a way of getting what it wants…”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “We can give it a shot. Like your mother said, if you find you’re repulsed by the idea or that you want to be with Eugene and marry him instead, we can call it off. I won’t fight your decision.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel smiled softly, then looked at her parents. “Can I…have some time to think about it?”<br/><br/>“Of course.” Quirin nodded. “As the Queen said, you do not have to rush your decision.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded. “Okay.” She stood up. “I…uhm…I’m going to bed, then. I’ll sleep on it.”<br/><br/>Varian stood up as well. “I’m going to head to bed, too. You guys can keep talking, I’ll just have Adira take me.” He assured them. <br/><br/>“Alright. Sleep well, you two.” Queen Arianna smiled.<br/><br/>They both headed for the door, which Adira unlocked and opened for them.<br/><br/>“Wow…” Rapunzel said as they headed down the hall together.<br/><br/>“You okay?” He asked, looking at her.<br/><br/>“Just a bit…surprised. I mean, we <em>have</em> been really close, haven’t we?” She looked at him.<br/><br/>“We have been.” He nodded. “I have made my interest in you no secret.”<br/><br/>“And Destiny wants us to be together…” Rapunzel nodded.<br/><br/>“But <em>that</em> shouldn’t be a reason to marry. Or even date.” He shook his head.<br/><br/>“And I <em>do</em> like you, I just…I mean, maybe not <em>that</em> much, and I like <em>Eugene</em>, so…” She looked to the side.<br/><br/>“Well, I won’t force you to choose me.” He reminded her. “But, even if we agree to their idea, you can still change your mind at any time.”<br/><br/>“I can, can’t I?” She nodded. “At least, up until you’re an adult and we can actually get married.” She brought her hands to her face. “Oh, wow…marriage…”<br/><br/>“Hey, why <em>did</em> you turn down his proposal?” He asked curiously.<br/><br/>“Well, I…” She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around. “He was talking about living in this castle for <em>forever</em> and just…living the same routine and I’ve…I’ve <em>lived</em> the routine life. I want something unpredictable. I want adventure, I want to see the world before I even <em>think</em> about settling down anywhere!” She looked at him. “I mean…is that so much to ask? To experience…<em>freedom</em>, for once?”<br/><br/>“Of course not.” Varian assured her. “I said it before, no one understands what you’ve been through, and they never will. The only way you can be happy here is if you’ve seen the rest of the world and come back on your own instead of being locked up in a cage.”<br/><br/>“Exactly! See, no one <em>else</em> understands me, but <em>you do</em>! You <em>understand</em> me, you know what I’m <em>saying</em>, why I’m so…” She groaned. “Why doesn’t <em>Eugene</em> understand?”<br/><br/>“One, he’s never lived a life of stability. He’s been on the run since he was young. Two, he’s never had to live hiding away magical powers, so he doesn’t understand the danger involved in it and the overprotective parents that come with it. And he <em>is</em> overprotective.” He looked at Adira.<br/><br/>“Oh, absolutely; even if you weren’t the Moonstone, he would be.” Adira assured him.<br/><br/>“I’m just so tired of the routine.” Rapunzel sighed.<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “Well…at least we know we have an adventure waiting for us.” He said encouragingly.<br/><br/>“Oh, right, we forgot to mention that to my parents.” Rapunzel realized.<br/><br/>“We’ll bring it up closer to the actual time.” Varian assured her. “They know the legend; they know who we both are. Let’s just give them more time with you, without knowing about it. We don’t want them acting overbearing because they’re ‘already missing you’.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded, then looked up as they reached the stairs leading to her tower bedroom. “Well, here’s where we part.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Sleep well, Sundrop. I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.”<br/><br/>She smiled, then looked around. “Hey, did you see where Ruddiger and Pascal went?”<br/><br/>“Actually, no, they just kind of wandered off after we got back.” Varian said thoughtfully. “I’m sure they’ll turn up, though. Ruddiger never lets me sleep alone.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, same with Pascal.” Rapunzel giggled.<br/><br/>He took her hand and gently kissed it. “Well, good night, fair princess.”<br/><br/>“Oh, wow. How do you just…do that so smoothly? Who taught you to do that?” She asked, blushing.<br/><br/>“I, uh, I read it in a book.” He smiled shyly. “About etiquette and…courting.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked amused and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I mean, I’ve been wanting to be with you ever since I heard about us being destined, so I wanted to impress you and…did it work?”<br/><br/>She smiled and hugged him. “It’s very sweet. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”<br/><br/>He nodded. “See you.”<br/><br/>She waved as she left his side and headed upstairs. Varian watched her go with a shy smile, then turned to Adira. “…Right. Uhm…let’s go…bed.”<br/><br/>“Bed.” Adira grinned and led him to their guest room.<br/><br/>Ruddiger scampered up to him and climbed up on his shoulders. “Hey, Ruddiger. Did you have fun today?” He asked, stroking his fur. “Because I did.”<br/><br/>Ruddiger nuzzled him happily.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Oh, Pascal.” Rapunzel sighed and sat down on her bed, her chameleon friend climbing into her lap and up to her shoulder. “What am I going to do? Eugene is going to be so <em>heartbroken</em> when he hears about this.” She laid back slowly, so he could safely climb down onto her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. “Varian is so good and kind and understanding, and my parents like him and everything is pointing me to him, and what if my dad is right? What if I’ve…settled for the only option I knew? I thought I loved him, but…what if my dad is right?”<br/><br/>Pascal squeaked at her sympathetically.  She gently stroked his back with a sigh.<br/><br/>Varian was so sweet, but he was also so young. And Eugene was so kind but had seen and done and probably been with so many other girls before Rapunzel. And she found she liked <em>both</em> of them, but she didn’t want to hurt either one and then there was the whole “destiny” thing but she didn’t want to break Eugene’s heart…<br/><br/>“Hey, Raps.”<br/><br/>She looked over to see Cassandra had come in. She closed the door behind her and walked over to looked at her. “Talk didn’t go well?”<br/><br/>“Oh, Cass, I don’t know what to do.” She sat up and Cassandra sat next to her. “My parents and Varian’s dad told us that they want us to be…<em>engaged</em>.”<br/><br/>“Wow.” Cassandra blinked. “Did <em>not</em> see <em>that</em> coming.”<br/><br/>“I mean, they’ve assured me that I can change my mind at any time and Varian assured him that he won’t fight my choice if I decide to be with Eugene, instead—”<br/><br/>“Which is better than what Fitzherbert would do if it was the other way around, I guarantee you that he would <em>not</em> be so kind and understanding.” Cassandra chimed in.<br/><br/>“—but, I don’t know what to do, wouldn’t this make us…<em>official</em>?” Rapunzel grabbed her head.<br/><br/>Cassandra started to patiently unfasten the beads around Rapunzel’s braid, letting her braid fall loose. “Well, Raps, that’s really a choice that <em>you</em> have to make.”<br/><br/>“My dad reminded me that Eugene was the first person I’ve ever known, besides Mo—Gothel. That there was nothing wrong with exploring other options.” She sighed. “What if he’s right? What if I’ve mistaken my feelings for Eugene?”<br/><br/>“Well, you know how <em>I</em> feel about the guy.” Cassandra shrugged and got up to get Rapunzel’s nightgown. “I mean, he’s a decent <em>friend</em>, but it <em>kind</em> of feels like he’s pushing too hard to get you to marry him so he can have a stable home life. Especially with how he dropped that proposal on you in front of <em>everyone</em>.” She came back with it and Rapunzel got up so she could undo her corset and remove her dress. “And magic boy over there? Well, I hate to admit it but he's done a pretty good job at making sure <em>you</em> are happy, even putting himself at risk so we can work out our differences.”<br/><br/>“So, you think I should agree to the arrangement?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“I think you should give him a chance. I mean, he’s young. Maybe he’ll decide or you’ll decide during the four years before you can actually get married that someone else is better. But you know <em>I’ve</em> never approved of you being with Fitzherbert,” she pulled the dress up and set it to the side before grabbing the nightgown, “and Varian is the son of a knight, the Mayor of Old Corona, and your father’s friend.” She pulled the nightgown down and smoothed it out over Rapunzel’s body before pulling her hair out of the fabric. “I’m just saying, between the ex-thief and him? I’d go with the kid.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded. “Thanks, Cass. I mean, it’s not like it’s binding, we can cancel it at any time. I just…” She sighed. “I need to talk to Eugene before I agree to anything.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, where <em>is</em> he, anyway? He’s usually up here by now.” Cassandra looked around.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Hey, kid.”<br/><br/>Varian tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at Eugene standing in front of his door. “Eugene.” He greeted.<br/><br/>“We need to have a talk. Alone. You know, man to man.” Eugene stepped away from the door.<br/><br/>Varian looked at Adira. “Should be okay.”<br/><br/>“I’ll be nearby, just in case.” She nodded.<br/><br/>“Come on.” Eugene walked off and Varian followed him, Adira followed at a distance.<br/><br/>They went outside and Varian recognized the place he took him to as where he’d witnessed him with Rapunzel before. Eugene sat on the edge of the dock and Varian walked over to sit next to him. <br/><br/>“Right…” Eugene sighed. “Look…kid. Varian. This whole…<em>flirting with Rapunzel</em> thing…” he looked at him, “it has to stop. You’re…she’s already <em>with</em> someone. With <em>me</em>. You’re<em> ruining</em> her happiness.”<br/><br/>“She seems pretty happy to <em>me</em>, still.” Varian hummed. “Are you sure you’re not just focused on your <em>own</em> happiness again?”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed and looked at the water instead, his hands clenching and unclenching. “Rapunzel and I were <em>perfectly happy</em> until you came along.”<br/><br/>“Why did she reject your proposal, then?” Varian challenged.<br/><br/>“It wasn’t the right time.” He glanced away.<br/><br/>“She’s been out of the tower that she was trapped in for eighteen years for less than a year, and you were talking about getting married and living in the castle and going for rides out to the wall every day for…forever.” Varian looked at him. “That’s not what <em>she</em> wants. Like I said before, you’ve seen it all and she <em>wants</em> to see it all. And you’re trying to lock her in marriage when she <em>barely </em>knows the outside world, when she’s still learning about <em>who she is</em>.” <br/><br/>He looked forward. “She and I are bound by destiny, but I don’t want her to be with me <em>just</em> for that reason. That’s why I’m trying to help her be happy, I’m trying to ensure that she doesn’t feel shut down and locked up anymore. She spent <em>eighteen years</em> being manipulated and controlled and shut down and locked away by a woman that claimed to love her. I’m trying to give her the freedom she wants, or at least a piece of it, by showing her that not everyone is trying to lock her into a lifestyle she’s not ready for.”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. “<em>I’m</em> trying to do that, too. I didn’t want her to feel <em>trapped</em>, I didn’t want her to <em>give up</em> everything, I just…I <em>love</em> her, and I want her to be <em>happy</em>, with <em>me</em>. Because I am so, <em>so </em>happy with her and we were <em>happy together</em> but then <em>you</em> came along with your <em>notes </em>and your <em>words </em>and your…your…<em>everything</em>. You’re <em>smart</em> and<em> kind</em> and a <em>good fighter</em> and it’s just <em>unfair</em> how <em>perfect</em> you are, and—”<br/><br/>“I’m not perfect.” Varian sighed. “I have my flaws, like when I do my alchemy. I have more mistakes than…accomplishments.”<br/><br/>“Uh, right, yeah.” Eugene nodded. “But anyways, you just come in and you’ve got the whole ‘destiny’ thing and the magical hair and the fancy black rocks and you just have so much just on your own, but you <em>also</em> already have the favor of the King and Queen because of your father, and how am I supposed to <em>compete</em> with that?!” He threw his hands in the air then groaned, running his hands down his face.<br/><br/>“Well, you can start by focusing on improving your reputation.” Varian suggested. “So far, you’ve just shown that you’re a skilled criminal and that’s not exactly the kind of person the King and Queen would want for their future son-in-law.”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. “Yeah, even my ‘to catch a thief’ classes are reliant on my criminal history. And, I <em>tried</em> to get an honest job, but the only one I didn’t completely <em>fail</em> at I got <em>fired</em> from because, surprise, surprise, I <em>stole</em> from them before!”<br/><br/>“You have to rebuild yourself.” Varian shrugged. “Use your skills for something that doesn’t have anything to do with being a criminal.”<br/><br/>“Wait, why are you giving me advice?” Eugene asked, looking at him.<br/><br/>“Because I want a fair fight.” Varian chuckled. “You’re right, I have a big head-start on you. And maybe <em>some</em> people would take advantage, but I want to actually see you improve as a person to try to beat me for her affections.” He stood up. “So, show me that you’re more than just the thief people say you are.” He turned to go, then paused and turned back to him. “You should probably know, that talk tonight? It was about the possibility of Rapunzel and I being arranged to be married when I turn eighteen.”<br/><br/>“What?!” Eugene stood up.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Varian nodded. “It’s able to be canceled at any time before then, but our parents apparently think we’re a good match.” He smiled. “Rapunzel and I are thinking of giving it a shot, so you should work towards giving them a reason to cancel it.” He walked back to the castle. “See you tomorrow, Eugene.”<br/><br/>Eugene stared after him in disbelief.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>A cloaked figure made his way through a secret tunnel that led into Corona. It was a tunnel that the guards didn’t know, but almost everyone in the criminal world knew well. The figure looked over his shoulder furtively and hurried on before opening a door at the end and closing it behind him. Then he pushed a large rock and a log in front of it before stepping out of the hidden glade it was in and heading through the woods, whistling nervously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eugene needs to prove he is MORE than a thief! But someone's coming to town to make that a bit harder.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old friend from Eugene's past makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, after breakfast, Rapunzel and Varian met their parents in the King’s study again. “So, just to be clear, we <em>can</em> cancel the arrangement at <em>any time</em>, right?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“Yes.” King Frederic nodded.<br/><br/>“So…if I say ‘yes’, is it going to be big, public news?” She asked, feeling a bit anxious.<br/><br/>“We can keep it just on the record, if you would prefer.” Queen Arianna nodded.<br/><br/>“Okay, good. Because I…I still like <em>Eugene</em>, so I…I mean, two suitors, that’s a thing, right?” Rapunzel looked at Varian, who nodded. “Yeah. So, you know, if we went public then it would look bad if people knew I was already engaged but was still flirting with Eugene.”<br/><br/>“Of course. This is just an arrangement to be set into motion when Varian is eighteen. Until then, it is simply permission for him to court you as a suitor.” Queen Arianna assured her. “<em>I </em>remember having two suitors…”<br/><br/>King Frederic cleared his throat. “Yes, well, you chose the better option.”<br/><br/>“You had two suitors, <em>too</em>, mom?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“Oh, yes. I had Prince Trevor from Equis also vying for my hand in marriage, and rather publicly.” Queen Arianna nodded. “Honestly, they both have their ‘quirks’, but I made my choice.” She smiled at her husband fondly.<br/><br/>“So, from here on, it’s up to you on who you choose.” Quirin nodded.<br/><br/>“Well,” Rapunzel smiled at Varian, “may the best suitor win, then, right?”<br/><br/>Varian smiled shyly and offered his hand, which she took, and then kissed her hand sweetly. “You are a prize worth fighting for, Sundrop.”<br/><br/>“Quirin, where did he learn that?” Queen Arianna looked at the man, and he just shrugged in reply.<br/><br/>“Well, uhm, I should be going.” Rapunzel slipped her hand away from Varian’s. “Eugene and I made plans to help out the local orphanage today.”<br/><br/>“And I have to get back and make goo bombs for the Royal Guard.” Varian nodded, standing up as well. “That is, if dad’s ready to go home?”<br/><br/>“Yes, I believe we’ve accomplished what we wanted here.” Quirin stood up. “Well then, Your Majesties, Princess, we will see you again soon.”<br/><br/>“Very soon.” Rapunzel assured Varian with a smile.<br/><br/>He nodded and then they all headed for the door, the King and queen standing up as well. Adira stepped out of the way and opened the doors for them and then walked along with the group.<br/><br/>“Feel free to come by if you need any other advice, or if you just want to hang out.” Varian said as he walked with Rapunzel.<br/><br/>She nodded, her hand slipping into his. “Good luck making all those goo bombs. I bet that’ll be a lot of work.”<br/><br/>“Not really, it’s actually very simple.” Varian said, then started to explain how the compound worked and how long it took to make it and how many bombs he could create with one batch. Rapunzel listened to him talk with a soft smile, her hand gently squeezing his gloved one.<br/><br/>Behind her, their parents exchanged pleased looks.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“What if you had a lab <em>here</em>?” Rapunzel asked as she saw them to the cart. “I bet we could set a room aside for it, and we’d be able to see each other more often!”<br/><br/>“That’d be great!” Varian grinned.<br/><br/>“Blondie!” Eugene walked over to them. “Oh, is Varian leaving?”<br/><br/>“Just for a bit. I have to go home and make goo bombs for the Royal Guard.” Varian said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Right. Rapunzel, you ready?” Eugene turned to her.<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” She nodded. “Let’s go help those orphans!”<br/><br/>She waved to Varian as they walked off and Eugene moved to take her other hand in his. “So…Varian told me about the…uh…<em>talk</em> last night. Said he wanted a ‘fair fight’.”<br/><br/>“Oh. Well…” She looked at him. “Did you know my mother had <em>two</em> suitors before she married my father?”<br/><br/>He sighed. “So, you accepted the arrangement?”<br/><br/>She smiled sheepishly. “Well…”<br/><br/>“I guess that means you’re starting to actually <em>like</em> the kid, then.” Eugene sighed heavily. “Like…as <em>more</em> than a <em>friend</em>.”<br/><br/>“I am.” She nodded.<br/><br/>“Well…” He forced a smile. “I guess I’ll have to really work to make sure you choose <em>me</em> in the end, huh?”<br/><br/>She gently squeezed his hand. “Even if I don’t, we can still be friends, right?”<br/><br/>“Yeah…” He nodded. “Yeah. Well, let’s go help those orphans!”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Help support Corona’s orphans!” Rapunzel called as she and Eugene stood next to a cart for accepting donations. “Because <em>every </em>donation brings a smile to the face of a child in need!” She smiled brightly at a woman that brought over a horse toy. “Right, Eugene?” She accepted the toy and looked at him.<br/><br/>“That’s right, Blondie.” Eugene said cheerfully. “This cause is dear to my heart.” He put a bag of donations into the cart. “Many orphans go hungry, while others…” He looked up and his cheerful tone faltered. Standing in the crowd was a tall, hulking figure in a black cloak, staring at him. “…resort to a life of crime.”<br/><br/>The figure turned and went to another part of the crowd with a swish of his cloak. Eugene picked up another bag, grabbing Shorty before he climbed into an open one as he did so, and put the bag on the cart and shorty on the ground nearby. “Hmm…”<br/><br/>He was still there, still staring, with a barely visible grin on his face. Eugene was about to step forward when Rapunzel caught his attention. “Eugene? Is everything okay?”<br/><br/>“Huh?” He focused his attention on her. “Yeah.” He looked back and the guy was gone. “Yeah. Sure.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked like she doubted that, but didn’t press the matter and they finished loading up to take the donations to the orphanage.<br/><br/>“Everyone was so generous.” Rapunzel said as they reached it and got out, Eugene looking around warily as they did. “Look at all these clothes and toys and…” She noticed he seemed distracted and looked up at him. “Eugene?”<br/><br/>“Huh?” He looked at her.<br/><br/>“You okay?” She asked, concerned.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’m…” He looked up and saw the cloaked figure again. “Uh-oh.” He cringed. “Okay, Blondie, let’s get you back to the castle.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel let him lead her away from the cart, looking over her shoulder nervously. “Oh, wha—who <em>is</em> that?”<br/><br/>“You know,” he said, suddenly wishing Varian were still around, “I don’t know, and something tells me we shouldn’t stop to ask.”<br/><br/>He stopped short when he saw the guy had moved in front of them now – <em>man</em>, he was fast! He steered Rapunzel the other way, but the guy had somehow managed to get in front of them again when they fully turned.<br/><br/>Fast and <em>quiet</em>.<br/><br/>He took Rapunzel’s hand and quickly led her along and the guy disappeared from view as he moved to intercept them. He pulled Rapunzel along, glancing up to see the stranger running on the rooftop, that grin still on his mostly-concealed face.<br/><br/>He hated to admit it, but this is probably what his previous victims used to feel like. <em>Man,</em> did it suck being on the other side of this scene! He focused his attention on the front and they stopped short.<br/><br/>A dead-end. He’d somehow led Rapunzel right into a dead end, how could he be so <em>stupid</em>?! He was supposed to know these streets like the back of his hand!<br/><br/>He’s assured Cassandra he’d keep her safe, that she could focus on her Royal Guard training today, and <em>now</em> look what he’d done!<br/><br/>“Uh, dead end.” Rapunzel said, drawing his attention back to the moment.<br/><br/>“Rapunzel, that vase, now!” He pointed to a large vase and she ran to it while Eugene raised his fists to fight. Of all the times to not have a sword or a knife…<br/><br/>Their assailant dropped to the ground in front of him and approached and Eugene tried to figure out this guy’s weaknesses. He raised his fists as if to punch him, then laughed, throwing Eugene off-guard, before he said, “Gotcha, Rider.”<br/><br/>This was someone he knew before, then. And that voice…<br/><br/>He started to remove his hood. “Man, you should’ve seen your—huh?” He was suddenly tackled by Rapunzel hitting him with a vase from behind and he dropped like a rock.<br/><br/>“Bam! Haha! Follow <em>that</em>, buddy!” Rapunzel said victoriously. “Hm!” He she held the vase close, smiling proudly.<br/><br/>“You know I meant <em>hide</em> in the vase, right? That <em>big</em> vase?” He nodded to a big vase where he’d pointed her.<br/><br/>"Ohh…” The man groaned in pain and they looked at him.<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. Well, here we go. “Princess Rapunzel, meet Lance Strongbow.” He introduced.<br/><br/>“How you doin’?” Lance said, still groaning in pain on the ground.<br/><br/>Rapunzel winced. “A friend of yours?”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Eugene sighed. “Let’s get him somewhere he can rest.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>At Rapunzel’s insistence, they went back to the castle, where Lance recovered after a few hours of rest and was regaling Rapunzel with tales of his, well, criminal ways.<br/><br/>“So, there I was, Princess. Angry warlord to my left, ferocious dire wolves to my right, gold coins in my hand, and where’s my faithful partner Flynn rider?” He gestured to Eugene, then chuckled. “Turns out this <em>warlord</em> had these <em>twin daughters</em> who were—”<br/><br/>Nooooooo, nope! Not talking about that, nope!<br/><br/>“Who were on vacation <em>far,</em> <em>far away</em>.” Eugene cut in.<br/><br/>“Oh, come on, Eugene.” Rapunzel said, looking amused. “I may have grown up in a tower but give me a little credit.”<br/><span class="u"><br/></span>“Pray tell,” Cassandra said walking towards Lance, “how did two fine, upstanding citizens like yourselves manage to find each other?”<br/><br/>Eugene noticed, with a cringe, that Lance was putting royal treasures in the back of his shirt as he backed away from Cassandra and made his way over to amend that issue.<br/><br/>“Oh, we go way back.” He answered her as he pushed Lance along, putting things back from inside his shirt as they went, “all the way to the orphanage.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, we looked out for each other when no one else would.” Lance said with a grin, patting Eugene’s chest. Eugene couldn’t help but think about the fact that he <em>still</em> was, by keeping Lance out of prison. “In fact, you <em>could</em> say we’re the closest thing either of us ever had to a <em>family</em>.” He wrapped his arm around Eugene with a sly smile.<br/><br/>Eugene couldn’t help but feel nervous about that expression. It never meant well for him.<br/><br/>“Aw, you guys!” Rapunzel said happily.<br/><br/>“So, <em>Lance Strongbow</em>, if you guys are <em>so tight</em>, where have you <em>been</em> all these years?” Cassandra questioned suspiciously.<br/><br/>Eugene finished putting everything back and then ducked away from Cassandra. “Where have <em>I</em> been?” Lance chuckled. “More like, where <em>haven’t</em> I been?”<br/><br/>“You were in prison, weren’t you?” Cassandra asked suspiciously.<br/><br/>Lance did finger-guns to her. “Mostly, yes. But you know, right now, I’m not thinkin’ about where I’ve been.” He wrapped an arm around Cassandra as she crossed her arms with a distrustful expression. “I’m thinking about where I’m headed.”<br/><br/>“Ha-ha, yes! That’s the attitude!” Rapunzel said encouragingly.<br/><br/>“And, right now, I’m headed to the bathroom.” Lance said, pointing to the door before walking out it.<br/><br/>“Oh. Still the attitude!” Rapunzel called after him.<br/><br/>Cassandra cleared her throat and Pete got the message, following the man out.<br/><br/>“Oh, come on!” Eugene said, feeling protective. “Lance is my friend!”<br/><br/>“You’re right.” Cassandra sighed with a smile, then looked at Stan. “Stan, go with Pete.”<br/><br/>Stan walked out and Eugene frowned.<br/><br/>“Hey, hey, Lance might not be the straightest arrow in the quiver, but he’s our <em>guest</em>.” Eugene crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s a good guy, and we don’t need to <em>shadow</em> him.”<br/><br/>“Yeah. I agree.” Rapunzel said, ever the optimist. “Lance is Eugene’s oldest friend. He wouldn’t take advantage of that.”<br/><br/>Oh, if only she knew the kind of people Eugene used to be <em>friends</em> with…<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t <em>trust</em> the guy. I don’t know what he’s up to but, whatever it is, I don’t like it.” Cassandra said sternly.<br/><br/>“Look, Cassandra, I know you’d love <em>nothing</em> more than to see one of my old friends embarrass me, and I’d <em>hate</em> to disappoint you, but—”<br/><br/>“Are you two fighting <em>again</em>?”<br/><br/>They both froze and looked over to see Varian at the door, looking annoyed. “What are you doing back here already?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“We came to bring the first shipment of goo bombs.” Varian shrugged. “Figured the sooner the better.”<br/><br/>“Varian, you should be<em> asleep</em>.” Rapunzel got up and walked over to him. “Who came with you?”<br/><br/>“Adira. She’s delivering the bombs.” He yawned a bit. “Oh, sorry.”<br/><br/>She giggled. “You don’t need to overwork yourself.”<br/><br/>“Have you eaten dinner?” Cassandra walked over to join them.<br/><br/>“Yeah, dad made sure. I wouldn’t mind dessert, though.” Varian grinned.<br/><br/>“Of course, we’ll get you something sweet.” Rapunzel assured him.<br/><br/>Eugene couldn’t help but be a bit grateful for the distraction and decided to go check on his friend.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Okay, Lance, what are you up to?” He hissed, pinning him up against the wall aggressively.<br/><br/>“Up to? Me?” Lance laughed a bit as he pushed himself off the wall, overpowering Eugene’s efforts to pin him there. “You think I would come all the way down—uh, see—It w—” He scrambled for a lie or excuse while Eugene just stared at him in disappointment. He finally gave up. “Okay, I need help with a job.”<br/><br/>Of all the...at the <em>worst time</em>…<br/><br/>“You want my help with a <em>job</em>?” Eugene hissed.<br/><br/>“Well, not a ‘job’, a job.” Lance clarified. “It’s simple, victimless, like taking candy from a baby.”<br/><br/>Uh, <em>that </em>had a victim. The baby.<br/><br/>“And, as previously established, I just spent some time in the clink.” Lance went on.<br/><br/>“Sounds interesting. Tell me more.”<br/><br/>Eugene yelped in alarm and bumped into Lance before looking behind him to see Adira was apparently listening in.<br/><br/>“Whoa.” Lance blinked. “Who is <em>this</em>?”<br/><br/>“Lance, uh, this is Adira. She happens to be the bodyguard slash aunt of my girlfriend’s other suitor, which is why I <em>can’t help you</em>.” Eugene hissed.<br/><br/>“’Other suitor’?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Yeah, it’s a mess. Anyways, I’ve thrown away my life of crime, I’m not ‘Flynn Rider’ anymore.” He glanced at Adira. “Uh, are you gonna be telling Varian anything you heard? Or the guards?”<br/><br/>“Depends, is it going to put Varian in danger?” She asked casually.<br/><br/>“Probably not.” Eugene cleared his throat. “So, as <em>fascinating</em> as I’m sure that tale is, I just <em>can’t</em> go with you. I’m trying to get in the good graces of the eye of the law, also known as Rapunzel’s dad, so I stand <em>any</em> sort of a chance against the genius kid that is trying to steal my girlfriend!” He hissed.<br/><br/>“Wow.” Lance chuckled. “You got troubles, man.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Eugene sighed.<br/><br/>“Well, maybe this can<em> help</em> you! After all, you haven’t even heard the story yet!” Lance said encouragingly.<br/><br/>Eugene glanced at Adira and sighed. “Fine…”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Lance nodded. “So, I spent some time in the clink. While there, I shared a cell with this guy, his name was Calvin. Or was it Clarence? Somethin’ like that. But I called him ‘Oldie’, see, on account of—”<br/><br/>“He’s old! I got it.” Eugene sighed.<br/><br/>“Yeah!” Lance nodded. “So, old Oldie tells me about this job he pulled way back when. He hid the loot in this cave system beneath Corona and was gonna get it back when the heat cooled off, but it never did.” Lance paused for a breath. “So, it just <em>sat there</em>, forgotten, for <em>years</em>.”<br/><br/>“Wow, does anyone <em>else</em> know about these caves?” Adira asked with interest.<br/><br/>“Well, probably not. I mean, wouldn’t it have been found by now? Anyways, Oldie’s gonna be in jail for the rest of his natural life. So, he tells me ‘you should get it for yourself’.” He pulled out a rolled up parchment from in his shirt and unfurled it.<br/><br/>Eugene clapped. “Great story. Could’ve used a bit more conflict, but the use of props added a nice touch.”<br/><br/>“I’m serious. It’s just <em>sitting</em> there.” Lance insisted.<br/><br/>“And what do you plan to do with it once you get it?” Adira asked.<br/><br/>“Well, beautiful lady,” Lance reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, earning a sharp glance, “I intend to—whoa!” He somehow found himself flipped over and staring at the ceiling. “Uh…”<br/><br/>“I know we just met and all, but you should know that I don’t like to be touched.” Adira said, letting go of his arm and letting it fall to the floor.<br/><br/>“Uh…” Lance stared up at her. “…Okay. No touching. Got it.” He rolled onto his side and pushed himself up. “Ahem, as I was saying—”<br/><br/>“It doesn’t matter, because I’m not helping you.” Eugene said, turning to walk away. “I’ve given up my life of crime, my days as a thief are behind me.”<br/><br/>“I don’t need a <em>thief</em>.” Lance assured him. “I need a <em>friend</em>.” He playfully punched his arm. “Come on, Flynn!”<br/><br/>“Eugene.” Eugene corrected him.<br/><br/>“<em>Eugene</em>?” Lance laughed. “So, you’re <em>really</em> going by your old name? Really? I thought you <em>hated</em> that name.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, but at least Eugene Fitzherbert <em>isn’t</em> a known criminal.” Eugene said firmly.<br/><br/>“Come oooon.” He nudged him. “You got your break, a <em>huge</em> break, all I’m asking is for a <em>little</em> help getting my own.”<br/><br/>Eugene looked at him, then at Adira. “I…I <em>want</em> to help you, but…” He clenched his fists.<br/><br/>“What if I went with you?” Adira suggested. “We can tell them that you’re going to find stolen treasure that you learned about and see if you can return it; if the owners are still alive. Might help earn you some points.”<br/><br/>“Will Varian be okay with you helping?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“One, I don’t answer to him. Or anyone. Two, he’s already trying to help you be a better opponent. Might help your friend with changing his ways, too.” She leaned against the wall. “Of course, if I <em>don’t</em> go with you and so we don't tell them all that, you’d have to sneak off and possibly ruin your reputation <em>further</em> if you got <em>caught</em>.”<br/><br/>Eugene looked unsure, then looked at Lance. “What do you think?”<br/><br/>Lance looked conflicted. “Uh…sure. If that’s what will get you to come with me.”<br/><br/>“Trust me, buddy.” Eugene smiled and walked over to hug him. “This will be great for you. You can prove you’re a good person and start a new life!”<br/><br/>Adira stepped away from the wall. “We better tell them that we’re going, then.”<br/><br/>“Can’t we tell them <em>after</em> the fact?” Lance asked. “You know…surprise them?”<br/><br/>She raised an eyebrow. “I at <em>least</em> have to tell Varian I’m leaving with you on a mission.”<br/><br/>“Alright, sounds great. We’ll, uh…we’ll head out tonight, after he’s asleep.” Eugene nodded.<br/><br/>“It’s a date.” She turned and walked away.<br/><br/>Lance watched her go, then swooned a bit. “Man, where has <em>she</em> been all my life?”<br/><br/>“Apparently, in Old Corona.” Eugene shrugged. “Lance, buddy…you won’t regret this.”<br/><br/>Lance glanced away. “Heh…yeah, I’m sure<em> you</em> won’t, either.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If he can get his friend to give up crime, that's SURE to prove he's no longer a criminal!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance's mission doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p>
<p>((Trigger Warning: Childhood Trauma.))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you <em>sure </em>this is a good idea?” Varian asked as he got ready for bed.<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t know if your father would approve, but you said you wanted a fair fight. Why not give him a bit of help?” Adira shrugged as she put his dirty clothes to the side to be washed by a maid later. “Besides, if Earrings <em>is</em> up to no good, I can stop him better than Fish Skin can and make sure your rival suitor isn’t hurt.”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “Okay. I trust you to be able to handle it, then. I look forward to hearing how it went.” He climbed into bed and under the covers.<br/><br/>She smiled and walked over to tuck him in. “You know I can.” She gently stroked his hair.<br/><br/>“Adira?” He looked up at her. “Uhm…dad’s not here, so…”<br/><br/>She hesitated, then kissed his forehead. “There. Now, go to sleep.” She got up and went to the door. “I’ll be back soon.”<br/><br/>He nodded, closing his eyes. “Be safe.”<br/><br/>She smiled and slipped out, closing the door behind her.<br/><br/>She made her way back to where they’d talked before and found the two of them waiting for her. “Alright.” She grinned. “Let’s go retrieve some stolen treasure.”<br/><br/>“Kid’s asleep?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Great.” Lance said, but he looked a bit nervous now.<br/><br/>“Before we go, though?” Adira said sweetly, then moved behind Lance before he could blink, taking a bag out of his hands from where he’d been hiding it behind back. “The first step to starting a life after crime is to not do more crime. Come on!” She put the stolen items on a shelf and grabbed his shirt, yanking him along with Eugene following.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The longer they were traveling through the woods, the more nervously excited Lance seemed. Adira wondered if <em>she</em> was the cause, like he thought she’d figure something out about him. He was looking like Varian when he was trying to sneak past after bedtime to go to his lab, and that usually meant trouble was coming. <br/><br/>“Right…through here.” He stopped at a building in a glade and pushed a barricade out of the way before opening the door. “Come on.” He led the way through.<br/><br/>Adira looked at Eugene. “…You realize that he’s lying to you?”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. “I can’t let my buddy get hurt.”<br/><br/>She smiled. “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Let’s go on.”<br/><br/>“What you wanted to hear?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“The past few times I’ve seen you, you’ve been either arguing with someone or trying to<em> prove</em> you’re a changed man. But I’ve been observing you, and I know you’re a good, kind person that is willing to climb towers and go into tunnels to help the people you care for, even though you know it might be risky.” She smiled at him knowingly. “Varian showing up sent your whole world for a loop and you were losing yourself. We’ve been trying to help you find that part of you that Princess Rapunzel fell for.”<br/><br/>Eugene blinked again, looking at her in awe. “…Oh. I…I didn’t even think about…is that why he was doing all the encouragement before? Because he could see I was losing myself in the…the jealousy?” He looked forward. “All my life, I’ve thought that all I wanted was a stable home, a family. Then I met Rapunzel and thought that she was my whole world and nothing else mattered and life wasn’t worth living without her by my side. Hell, I wouldn’t even <em>be</em> alive if it wasn’t for her. But…” He looked at his hands. “Rapunzel asked me if we would still be friends if she chose Varian. And I was so…so <em>focused</em> on my…<em>jealousy</em>, my <em>own feelings</em>…oh god, that’s what he’s been saying <em>this whole time</em>! I’ve been <em>so focused</em> on my <em>own</em> happiness that I lost the part of me, the selfless part, that Rapunzel <em>fell</em> for!” He looked at her. “What am I thinking?! <em>Of course</em> we’ll still be friends if she chooses him, because I care for her either way!” He looked ahead. “Just like I care for Lance.”<br/><br/>He walked on to the door, which was still hanging open from when Lance went through. “I’m still going to fight him, of course. I still love her and want her to be with me. But, I’m going to fight with a new perspective, a new strategy!”<br/><br/>“There you go!” She grinned and followed him in. “Now you’re actually a worthy opponent!”<br/><br/>“Ohh, that kid has <em>no</em> idea what you just helped bring back! I’m all fired up!” He ran up to Lance and hugged him, laughing.<br/><br/>“Whoa, what’s this about?” Lance asked, startled.<br/><br/>“Love, buddy.” He patted his shoulder. “Pure, platonic love.”<br/><br/>“Aw, I love you too, buddy.” Lance said, then Eugene got off him and walked on ahead.<br/><br/>Lance watched him and sighed a bit, looking a bit guilty.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Lance is just down the hall from Eugene, right?” Rapunzel asked as Cassandra helped her get ready for bed. “But, what if they were <em>closer</em>? It’s not too late to arrange a change of rooms! They could share one!”<br/><br/>Cassandra sighed a bit, trying not to roll her eyes at Rapunzel’s enthusiasm at this glimpse into Eugene’s past.<br/><br/>“Oh, you know what could be <em>perfect</em>? Bunk beds!” Rapunzel went on.<br/><br/>“Yeah, and why don’t you make them some milk and cookies?” Cassandra suggested sarcastically as she brushed her hair.<br/><br/>Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her reflection. “Um, alright, yeah. I get it. You’re making fun of me for being excited Eugene’s friend is here.” She looked over her shoulder at her. “But, a midnight snack is actually a <em>perfect</em> idea, so thank you.”<br/><br/>“And you’re okay with all of this?” Cassandra asked as she set the brush to the side and went to get Rapunzel’s nightgown.<br/><br/>“All of <em>what</em>?” Rapunzel asked, braiding her hair again.<br/><br/>“Oh, I don’t know.” Cassandra laughed a bit as she came over with the nightgown. “You don’t think that, maybe, a lifetime criminal who just got out of prison and <em>happens</em> to show up on our door could <em>possibly</em> have ulterior motives that involves his long-lost pal and partner-in-crime?” She asked pointedly, setting the nightgown to the side. “You redid the braid?”<br/><br/>“I’m going to get them that midnight snack.” She got up. “And, no, I don’t think so.”<br/><br/>“Well, then, let’s go check in on them.” Cassandra went to the door and opened it, jolting a bit when she saw Varian standing there. “Geez, kid! Make some noise or something!”<br/><br/>“Varian, is everything okay?” Rapunzel walked over to him.<br/><br/>Varian sighed. “I have a bad feeling.”<br/><br/>“About what?” Rapunzel knelt a bit to look at him, cupping his cheek.<br/><br/>“Well, apparently they planned for it to be a surprise, but <em>supposedly</em> Eugene’s friend took Eugene to help him collect some stolen loot to be returned, and Adira went with them to help. But, I can’t help but get a really bad feeling…and I’m worried.”<br/><br/>“About Eugene?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“About Adira.” He said grimly. “We have to find them.”<br/><br/>“Alright.” Rapunzel stood up. “Come on, Cass. Let’s get Maximus and Fidella and go.”<br/><br/>“Your dad is going to freak out; <em>both</em> of them.” Cassandra said as they headed out.<br/><br/>“He’ll understand!” Varian insisted as they ran outside. They got to the stable and got on Fidella and Maximus, Varian riding with Rapunzel.<br/><br/>“Where are we even <em>going</em>?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“When we get to the woods, I’ll try to locate her.” Varian said, closing his eyes.<br/><br/>They rode off, passing by confused guards that failed to stop them, and entered the woods. Once out there, Varian closed his eyes and focused before his eyes opened, his hair and eyes glowing.<br/><br/>“What are you doing?” Rapunzel asked curiously.<br/><br/>“Every member of the Brotherhood is linked to the Moonstone.” Varian explained. “I’m using that link to try to locate her. Since it’s night, that link is stronger…” He gasped and then jumped off Maximus to land on the ground. They both stopped their horses and watched as his body was covered up with the armor he wore before, complete with the spear in his hand. Then the armor started to glow and he motioned for them to follow before running off.<br/><br/>“Hold on!” Rapunzel gripped the reins and they rode off after him.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Are you <em>still</em> afraid of spiders?” Eugene asked as Lance yelped and ran on ahead after they saw a spiderweb.<br/><br/>“Oh, you think <em>that’s</em> scary, you should see a Drexis.” Adira said as they approached a dead end. “They’re in The Forest of No Return, and <em>huge</em>. Also, they have wings.”<br/><br/>“<em>Not</em> helping, Adira.” Eugene said, looking at her as Lance let out a whimper.<br/><br/>“I wasn’t<em> trying</em> to.” She said with a grin. “I was just telling you that there’s something <em>much</em> worse.”<br/><br/>“Right, uh.” Lance cleared his throat. “We’re here.”<br/><br/>“It’s a dead end.” Eugene frowned.<br/><br/>Lance chuckled. “Man, those months of going straight really <em>ruined</em> your thief instincts, didn’t they? You’ve gotten rusty.” He blew out the lantern. “Too many months of living the good life of the rich and powerful.” He pulled a golden goblet from the castle out of his shirt.<br/><br/>“Hey, when did you—I thought Adira took it back from you?!” Eugene asked, pointing at it.<br/><br/>“Guess she missed one. No offense, fair lady.” He grinned at her. <br/><br/>She looked disinterested. Lance shrugged and started to bang on the wall with the goblet, breaking it down to let them inside of the treasure trove.<br/><br/>Which looks suspiciously like a <em>very full vault.<br/><br/></em>Eugene looked around in disbelief. “This isn’t a cave, it’s a <em>basement</em>. You just talked us into helping you break into someone’s house! No, you didn’t even <em>need</em> us to break in!”<br/><br/>“No, but I <em>wanted</em> you here.” Lance said cheerfully, walking away to start filling a bag he pulled out of his shirt.<br/><br/>Adira was starting to wonder how much of his bulk was actual body-fat.<br/><br/>“Lance! You <em>lied</em> to me! You tricked me into doing a crime when I said I was <em>done</em>!” Eugene walked after him. “How could you <em>do</em> this to me?!”<br/><br/>“Keep your voice down.” Lance said, turning to him. “And ‘lying’ is a strong word. Accurate, but strong. Besides, the <em>only</em> reason I lied to you is because you wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise. So, really, we’re both to blame.”<br/><br/>“We should return, before we’re discovered.” Adira suggested to Eugene.<br/><br/>“And leave him?” Eugene looked at her.<br/><br/>“I could probably knock him out and carry him.” Adira said, punching her fist into her palm.<br/><br/>“Lance, was <em>any</em> of your story true?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>Lance was about to answer when they heard footsteps echoing down the stairs. They all quickly found hiding places, the tunnel not an option because of how open it was. Adira calculated how fast she could get to Lance, knock him out and then run.<br/><br/>Not fast enough, judging by the shadows coming down the stairs.<br/><br/>“I heard voices down here…”<br/><br/>“Is that <em>Weasel</em>?” Eugene breathed, going pale.<br/><br/>“Who’s in here, hm?”<br/><br/>A thin, weasel-y guy came into the basement. “Tch, the wall’s been busted open. Alright, I want men in the tunnel. I’ll stay here and search the vault. Whoever it is, hehe, they’re going to paaaaaaay.”<br/><br/>The men with him headed into the tunnel, with two standing guard at the mouth of it. The man started to pace the length of the vault. “Come out, come out, wherever you aaaaare.”<br/><br/>Adira didn’t like this. She hadn’t felt this way, like prey hiding from a predator, in decades. Even when training with the Brotherhood, even when Hector had been too aggressive and touchy-feely for her liking when she betrayed the Moonstone with the King, she’d never felt this way. No, this feeling went back to her childhood, to when she first met the Brotherhood. <br/><br/>Her family’s caravan had been attacked, her parents murdered before her eyes and she was kept as a “pretty little pet”. Luckily the Brotherhood had come just in time to save her before things got…ugly. They took down the bandits with a strength she had never seen, and she decided she wanted to be like them. Quirin and Hector had been so gentle with her then, had taken her to safety while their parents destroyed the bandit camp. <br/><br/>She moved her hand to her sword, determined to end this feeling of helplessness, but then a large shadow came down the stairs, followed by the large man that towered over everyone in the room stepping down into the vault, and she found herself losing all will to fight, like that frightened little girl hiding behind the caravan.<br/><br/>“Did you find the intruders, Anthony?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Not yet, Baron. But, we are looking!” The weasel-y man, Anthony, insisted. He gasped and stepped back as the Baron raised his hand. “Have mercy!”<br/><br/>“Hm. You are lucky you have been so useful to me.” He lowered his hand. “Find them.”<br/><br/>“Agh! Ngah!”<br/><br/>They turned to the tunnel, where they heard men crying out in pain. Adira’s brow furrowed as they also looked over and they saw three armored people running towards them, attacking the men with a club, a spear, and a sword. <br/><br/>“Who do you think you—” The Baron started, but a black, unbreakable spear held to his neck cut him off.<br/><br/>“Stay where you are.” Varian warned, as the one with a sword threatened Anthony. “Petal, can you see if they’re here?”<br/><br/>“Right.” Obviously-Rapunzel said as she walked around the vault. Somehow, she’d managed to hide her hair in the armor. That meant the other one must be Cassandra.<br/><br/>Adira stood up, feeling relieved, as Eugene and Lance did the same.<br/><br/>“Rider?” Baron asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Hi, Baron, we didn’t mean to come here, we’re really sorry we came, we are<em> going</em> now.” Eugene said, taking Lance’s bag and putting everything back before they fled into the tunnel with Rapunzel.<br/><br/>Varian stepped back with his spear still pointed at the man, then pulled out a green ball and tossed it. The men coughed several times and then collapsed. Varian then tugged on Cassandra’s arm and they ran out.<br/><br/>“Let’s haul everyone in there and seal it off.” Varian suggested.<br/><br/>“Right.” The others said, quickly collecting knocked out Baron’s men and putting them in the vault. Then Lance was led away from the hole so Varian could seal it with black rocks without him seeing.<br/><br/>Then it was quiet. Varian walked over to them and stabbed his spear into the ground before pulling off his helmet, Cassandra and Rapunzel removing theirs as he did. “So, <em>you</em> must be <em>Lance</em>.”<br/><br/>“And <em>you</em> are…?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Varian.” Varian said flatly. “Adira’s nephew.”<br/><br/>“Oh. Ohhh, you’re the other sui—when he said ‘kid’, I didn’t know he meant an <em>actual kid</em>!” Lance said, looking him up and down. “You’re, what, <em>ten</em>?”<br/><br/>“I’m <em>fourteen</em>.” Varian said defensively.<br/><br/>“What are you doing here? I mean, thanks for the save, but why?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“I had a bad feeling. That Adira was going to be in trouble while on this mission with you. And I was right.” He looked at her warmly, then glared at Lance. “This mission put <em>all</em> of you in danger.”<br/><br/>“Who was that man, Eugene?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. “…That was The Baron. At the time that I stole your crown, I was working for him with the Stabbingtons. He’s pretty much the King of Crime, every thief worth his gold works for him for some reason or other.” He explained.<br/><br/>“Really? Because I thought you <em>ditched</em> him.” Lance said thoughtfully. “You know, after you left—”<br/><br/>“The Stabbingtons asked me to help.” Eugene cut him off. “One last job, to smooth things over and get back in his good graces. Believe it or not, they actually <em>did</em> care; we’ve known each other for <em>years</em>. But, y’know, I ended up taking the crown for myself, climbed a tower to escape a palace horse, and the rest is history.” He smiled fondly at Rapunzel.<br/><br/>“And you gave up crime forever.” Rapunzel smiled.<br/><br/>“Lance asked for my help getting some abandoned treasure, but he lied.” He looked at Lance accusingly.<br/><br/>“We said we’d get him back for screwing us over on a job before and I thought this would be a golden opportunity.” Lance said, tossing something small up and down. Varian snatched it out of the air. “Heeey.”<br/><br/>“This is the Crest of Corona.” Varian said, looking at it. “Looks royal.”<br/><br/>“Ohh, maybe my parents know it!” Rapunzel said, coming over to look at it and Varian handed it to her. “It’s very beautiful.” She held it out.<br/><br/>Eugene blinked and then paled in realiztion. “Uh…oh.”<br/><br/>“What?” Cassandra looked at him.<br/><br/>Eugene rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I recognize that. It’s the Queen’s. I…it’s one of the things the Baron’s men stole for us that day, right after we…ambushed a carriage. She hit me with a book!”<br/><br/>“You probably deserved it.” Cassandra remarked.<br/><br/>“I should…return it to her. And apologize.” Eugene said, holding out his hand. “Blondie, if you’ll let me have it?”<br/><br/>Rapunzel looked thoughtful, then nodded and handed it over. “I trust you.” She smiled. “Besides, it would be a stolen treasure you return.”<br/><br/>Eugene smiled softly.<br/><br/>Varian walked over to Adira. “You okay?”<br/><br/>“I will be.” She nodded. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Let’s get back to the castle and <em>not</em> tell dad about you accidentally aiding a break-in and me using my armor without supervision again.”<br/><br/>“Yes, let’s keep that from him.” Adira nodded.<br/><br/>“Come on, let’s get going.” Eugene said, slipping the ring into his pocket. “Also…you can put that armor on other people?”<br/><br/>“Cool, huh? I’ve never tried it before today, but I couldn’t let Cassandra and my Sundrop be unprotected! We worked really great together, too!” He smiled brightly at them.<br/><br/>“Yeah, well…it kind of helped that we knew how each other fought.” Cassandra nodded.<br/><br/>“Can I keep this club? It’s better than a frying pan!” Rapunzel waved it around. <br/><br/>“Of course, you can.” Varian smiled.<br/><br/>Rapunzel slipped the club into a belt at her side. Eugene smiled fondly at her and sighed a bit, looking forward.<br/><br/>“Something wrong, Fish Skin?” Adira asked.<br/><br/>“Why do you keep calling me that?” He looked at her.<br/><br/>She smiled. “Because you have a certain quality to you that draws people to you and keeps them together.” She walked past him. “Like glue, which the primary component of is fish skin.”<br/><br/>“Wait…so, it’s <em>not</em> a comment on my actual skin?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>She just smiled slyly and walked on, her hands clasped behind her back.<br/><br/>With the scare over, she could feel her confidence returning. Still, she was probably not going to sleep tonight.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Queen Arianna was, to put it simply, surprised when Eugene brought the ring to her the next morning and apologized for taking it before. She accepted it back and slipped it onto her finger, her expression going from surprised to warm. “You could have just kept it.”<br/><br/>“I wanted to do the right thing.” Eugene smiled. “I’m no longer that person anymore, and I know I have a <em>long</em> way to go to make up for everything, but I hope this is a start.”<br/><br/>She smiled and nodded. “It’s a start.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel smiled brightly behind him.<br/><br/>After leaving her mother’s side, they walked down the hall together. Rapunzel gently took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>“Hm?” He smiled. “For giving it back to your mother?”<br/><br/>“For helping your friend <em>and</em> returning a stolen item to its owner. By the way, where is he, anyway?” Rapunzel asked, looking around.<br/><br/>“Oh…” Eugene sighed. “He’ll turn up soon enough, I’m sure.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded, then they walked out to the courtyard. “do you think he meant it when he said he was sorry?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know.” Eugene admitted. “Some people never change.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded, then looked at him. “By the way, do you happen to know a ‘Mr. Schnitz’?”<br/><br/>“Arnwaldo Schnitz?” Eugene asked with surprise. “Yeah, that’s Lance, uh—” He paused to collect his thoughts. “Yes. Why?”<br/><br/>“Well, I’m guessing he managed to sneak out some of the Baron’s goods.” Rapunzel smiled. “Mr. Schnitz just made a <em>generous</em> donation to the orphanage charity.”<br/><br/>Eugene chuckled a bit. “He was always <em>really good</em> at hiding things…”<br/><br/>“Eugene.”<br/><br/>He looked up to see Varian walking up to them. He nodded towards the docks and Eugene shrugged before getting up. “Okay, then. See you later, Blondie.”<br/><br/>“Bye!” She waved cheerfully as they walked off together.<br/><br/>“Adira told me everything.” Varian said as they got to the boat again and sat down on the dock together. “You did good today. You acted for the sake of someone besides yourself, even putting your own feelings last. You could have left him there and saved yourself, but you didn’t.” He looked at him and smiled. “I’m proud of you.”<br/><br/>Eugene shrugged. “Well, I mean…he’s my friend, my buddy, my brother. How could I not be there for him? But I think I finally understand what you’ve been telling me. So, I’m going to make an effort to be someone that Rapunzel can really love.” He looked at him with a grin. “So, you better watch out. I might get in the way of your whole ‘Destiny’ thing.”<br/><br/>Varian chuckled. “I look forward to seeing what you do, then.” He stood up and held out a hand. “May the best suitor win.”<br/><br/>Eugene stood up and took his hand, shaking it. “Good luck to both of us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eugene is finally an opponent Varian feels worthy of fighting him for Rapunzel's affections. Let's see if he can win those points with the parents!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Frederic's long-time rival, King Trevor, is pulling pranks on him! He decides it's time to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene and Cassandra followed behind Rapunzel and Varian as they walked with King Frederic. “What did you want to show me, Your Majesty?” Varian asked eagerly.<br/><br/>“We’re almost there, be a little more patient, Varian.” The man chuckled. “It’s been difficult keeping you distracted so I could get this done, but I think you’re going to like it.”<br/><br/>“He wouldn’t even tell <em>me</em> what he’s been doing the past week!” Rapunzel said excitedly.<br/><br/>“We’ve been having fun this week, though.” Eugene chuckled, thinking of everything they’d been doing to distract the kid at the King’s request, from horse rides to wrestling to throwing random contests to keep his attention. And now it was finally paying off!<br/><br/>“Here we are.” King Frederic stopped at a door and smiled at Varian. “Go on, open it.”<br/><br/>Varian stepped toward the door and gripped the handles before opening the doors, revealing a large room stocked full of lab tables, alchemy equipment, and boxes and boxes of materials. His eyes widened and then he let out a happy squeal before he hugged King Frederic. “This is <em>awesome</em>, thank you!” He grinned up at him.<br/><br/>“Go on and see what all we put in.” King Frederic smiled. “Quirin and I both put this together for you, so you don’t have to keep going back and forth to create your alchemy.”<br/><br/>Varian beamed and went inside to start poking around, Ruddiger following him closely and looking just as interested.<br/><br/>“Thanks for doing this for him, dad.” Rapunzel smiled at him.<br/><br/>“Well, after he came at night last week to deliver the ‘goo bombs’, I figured it would be easier if he just moved in. Especially since he’s your suitor now, Rapunzel.” King Frederic smiled at her.<br/><br/>“Mm, yeah.” She smiled at Varian, who was lost in his own little world already, goggles over his eyes and burner turned on as he started working on his alchemy already. “Let’s leave him to this.” She suggested.<br/><br/>“Varian? You good?” Cassandra asked.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you later. Thanks again!” Varian said, looking over his shoulder. “See you later, Sundrop.”<br/><br/>She giggled. “I’ll drop by later.”<br/><br/>“Have fun, kid.” Eugene said, wrapping an arm around Rapunzel’s waist.<br/><br/>“You too.” Varian said distractedly.<br/><br/>Rapunzel giggled and then they stepped back and closed the doors to give him privacy. “I think he likes it.”<br/><br/>“Oh, you think?” Eugene chuckled, nudging her. <br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The next day, Varian and Eugene joined the Royal Family for breakfast, meeting up on the way out of their rooms. “You seem to be adjusting well.” Eugene grinned. “New clothes?”<br/><br/>Varian looked at his new outfit, which was a turquoise vest with a white shirt and brown pants. He still wore his usual goggles, gloves and boots, of course. “Yeah, figured I may as well dress the part of a suitor.”<br/><br/>“Looks good.” Eugene complimented.<br/><br/>“Thanks, so is yours.” Varian said, grinning.<br/><br/>“It’s the first thing people see when they enter the castle, Dad.” Rapunzel was saying as they approached the breakfast table under the gazebo. “I mean, maybe we could <em>remodel</em> it or something. You know, make it <em>warm</em> and <em>welcoming</em>.”<br/><br/>“That archway is an important line of defense, Rapunzel.” King Frederic said patiently. “It is imperative it convey strength and security.”<br/><br/>“You want strength and security, here’s what you do.” Eugene said as he and Varian took their seats on either side of Rapunzel to start eating. King Frederic raised an eyebrow at him. “Lion statues!” Eugene went on. “Ohh, ohh, better yet…turn the archway into a giant lion’s <em>mouth</em>!”<br/><br/>“Pft. Sounds like a <em>carnival’s</em> archway.” Varian remarked.<br/><br/>“Hey, those are pretty intimidating.” Eugene looked at him. “No, wait, let’s do the <em>whole lion</em>—”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Eugene.” King Frederic said patiently. “I’ll take those suggestions under advisement.”<br/><br/>Varian and Rapunzel winced a bit, but Eugene didn’t seem to notice. “Ah, teamwork! Up high!” He brushed off his hands and held up a hand, standing up.<br/><br/>King Frederic not only didn’t do it, but he proceeded to ignore him and go back to his food. Varian sighed and shook his head. “Eugene, sit down. We’re eating.”<br/><br/>“Oh, right.” He sat back down and gave a sheepish smile. “Not the time. Next time, then. Cool.”<br/><br/>King Frederic just kept eating, ignoring him.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Rapunzel and Varian sat side-by-side with their easels as Pascal posed lying down with a rose in his mouth. Ruddiger climbed up behind him, holding an apple in his paws, and they laughed. “Ruddiger, not now.”<br/><br/>“It’s alright, he can stay there.” Rapunzel smiled. “We’ll just draw both of them.”<br/><br/>“You know, Blondie, you <em>might</em> wanna start coming with lion designs for that archway.” Eugene said casually as he sat near them. “You can help too, Varian!”<br/><br/>Varian sighed. “Eugene, I <em>know</em> you grew up without a dad—”<br/><br/>“Uh, <em>wow</em>, thanks for the <em>reminder</em>.” Eugene frowned.<br/><br/>“—but when a dad says ’I’ll think about it’ about a suggestion, it’s rarely ever a ‘yes’.” Varian looked at him. “It’s a ‘I want you to shut up about it so I’m going to make you <em>think</em> I’m going to do it’.”<br/><br/>“Wha—” Eugene frowned.<br/><br/>“He’s right.” Cassandra said, straightening up from adjusting a chair. “You <em>probably</em> don’t realize this, but he was just being polite and didn’t want to call you a nitwit to your face.”<br/><br/>“Come on, I’m sure you’re both wrong about this.” Rapunzel said, earning a smile from Eugene. “If my dad didn’t like Eugene’s ideas, I think he would just <em>say</em> so.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Blondie.” Eugene said cheerfully.<br/><br/>Varian hummed doubtfully and went back to his drawing. “Rapunzel, you have a <em>lot</em> to learn about having a dad.” He mumbled.<br/><br/>“Come on, he’s never been shy about calling me names to my face before.” Eugene said, chuckling a bit.<br/><br/>“Think what you want, but I know for a <em>fact</em> that when the King wants to <em>ignore</em> an idea, he <em>always</em> says ‘I’ll take it under advisement’.” She did finger-quotes to emphasize her point.<br/><br/>Varian didn’t say anything this time and Rapunzel cringed.<br/><br/>“Hah! Shows what <em>you</em> know! I <em>clearly</em> remember him saying ‘I’ll—” He cut himself off, his eyes widening with horror. “Oh no! He <em>does</em> think I’m a nitwit!”<br/><br/>“And <em>there </em>it is!” Cassandra said mockingly.<br/><br/>“Told you.” Varian mumbled.<br/><br/>“This changes <em>everything</em>!” Eugene said in realization. “I <em>cannot</em> have a father-in-law who doesn’t take me seriously!” He held his head, then dropped them to his sides.<br/><br/>“Why not?” Cassandra asked with a smirk. “No one <em>else</em> takes you seriously.”<br/><br/>“That’s not true, Eugene.” Rapunzel said, getting up from her painting and approaching him. “My dad thinks <em>very</em> highly of you.” She started to adjust his vest while Cassandra leaned on Rapunzel’s chair, shaking her head as she spoke. “Though, maybe there <em>are</em> times you <em>could</em> be a <em>bit </em>more <em>selective</em> about the kinds of things you suggest to him.” Cassandra nodded behind her and Varian sighed. “He <em>is</em> the King, after all.” Rapunzel finished.<br/><br/>“Varian, do you <em>also</em> think this?” He looked at him.<br/><br/>“I <em>did</em> say your lion-head idea was very ‘carnival’.” Varian set down his pencil. “You have a very creative mind, Eugene, but think about how someone would feel walking up to that thing. No one would be coming in for audiences. A castle archway is supposed to convey strength, but also be <em>sensible</em>, so that the other Kingdoms don’t <em>judge</em>.”<br/><br/>“Ah, I can’t <em>believe</em> this!” Eugene said, turning away from them.<br/><br/>Varian got up. “Why not put that mind of yours into thinking of <em>other</em> suggestions, like…like improvements on security.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’m sure you can tell us <em>all</em> the weak-points.” Cassandra said with a smirk.<br/><br/>“Okay. You know what? It’s fine. I can fix this.” Eugene said, then turned back to them. “Quick! Name things your dad likes that I can <em>pretend</em> I <em>also</em> like to impress him!”<br/><br/>Varian raised an eyebrow. “Eugene…” Varian walked over to him. “Stop <em>pretending</em>. You’re not some book character, you’re <em>Eugene Fitzherbert</em>, and I think that you’ve been so <em>buried </em>in the <em>Flynn Rider</em> stuff that you’ve <em>forgotten </em>who you really are.”<br/><br/>They heard bells ringing and they all looked up. “The emergency alarm!” Cassandra said in realization.<br/><br/>They quickly ran outside, Varian grabbing his spear on the way out. They found King Frederic among a crown in the town square, looking up at a statue of himself with a grim expression.<br/><br/>The statue had been…painted in a goofy way, and there was a wreath with a sign as the centerpiece, displaying the words “EQUIS RULES!” for all to see.<br/><br/>“Equis?” Rapunzel asked. “As in, the kingdom next door, Equis?”<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” Cassandra nodded.<br/><br/>“What’s that got to do with my dad’s statue?” Rapunzel asked. “Why is it all messed up?”<br/><br/>Varian lowered his spear and turned to King Frederic. “Wasn’t their king your rival suitor, Your Majesty?”<br/><br/>“Yes…he was…” King Frederic said, barely keeping himself calm.<br/><br/>The Captain decided to answer for him, speaking in a low voice. “The King’s lifetime rival, King Trevor of Equis, likes to play <em>pranks</em> on him.”<br/><br/>“By just drawing a silly face on dad’s statue?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“I know, it’s kind of a pathetic attempt at humiliation.” Varian said with a frown.<br/><br/>“I can’t imagine <em>any</em> intelligent person finding this funny.” Rapunzel said with a scoff.<br/><br/>Eugene drew their attentions to him by, apparently, finding it funny. Varian raised an eyebrow and Rapunzel looked disappointed. He quickly cleared his throat and stood up straight before grinning sheepishly.<br/><br/>“Anyways, King Trevor always manages to <em>thoroughly</em> embarrass your father.” The Captain went on.<br/><br/>“I can <em>hear</em> you, Captain.” King Frederic said with a tense tone. “And, yes, I <em>am</em> embarrassed. Embarrassed for <em>him</em>, really! The very idea of a grown man partaking in such infantile boobery!”<br/><br/>“And it’s not even a <em>decent prank</em>.” Varian shook his head. “I could come up with something <em>way</em> better.”<br/><br/>King Frederic looked at him and Varian blushed. “Not that I’m intending to <em>prank</em> you, Your Majesty. Heh.”<br/><br/>“Hmm…” King Frederic looked thoughtful.<br/><br/>“I <em>still</em> don’t get it.” Rapunzel said, looking at Cassandra.<br/><br/>“I’ll explain later.” Cassandra assured her.<br/><br/>“Trevor has been trying to lure me into partaking in his <em>shenanigans</em> since our <em>youth</em>.” King Frederic said irritably. “Well, I won’t partake! Do you hear me, Trevor?! I won’t partake!” He shook his fist in the air.<br/><br/>He stormed off inside, the Captain following. Queen Arianna sighed. Let’s get this cleaned up.”<br/><br/>“Yes, ma’am.” A guard said as they walked off.<br/><br/>“Must’ve been <em>fun</em>, dealing with <em>this</em> during your courting.” Varian remarked.<br/><br/>“Oh, I think Trevor did it l<em>ess</em> then, to try to show me that he was a ‘good man’.” Queen Arianna sighed. “And then he picked it right back up when I made my choice.”<br/><br/>“Wow.” Eugene chuckled and nudged Varian. “Good thing we’ve got a less, uh, <em>hostile</em> rivalry, huh?”<br/><br/>Varian raised an eyebrow and smirked before he headed in. “Come on, let’s go back inside.” He gestured to Rapunzel and Cassandra already heading back.<br/><br/>“Right.” Eugene nodded and followed him. “…Do <em>you</em> think I’m a nitwit?”<br/><br/>“I think you’re a pretender.” Varian replied. “You need to be genuine and stop <em>trying</em> to impress.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, sure. Says the kid that probably read a book on etiquette and how to impress people.” Eugene raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Most of it is from the heart, not a book.” Varian shrugged. “But, I <em>did</em> include etiquette in my studies. As the son of a knight, and the mayor of Old Corona’s son, isn’t it only proper that I learn that?” He chuckled.<br/><br/>“Heh…right…” Eugene glanced away.<br/><br/>Varian’s brow furrowed and he sighed. “I’m…sorry about the jab about you not having parents, Eugene. That was out of line.”<br/><br/>“It was…but, I forgive you.” Eugene smiled.<br/><br/>Nigel, the King’s advisor, walking up to them. “Eugene and Varian, the King requests your presence in the throne room.”<br/><br/>They looked at each other and shrugged, following the man inside.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Thank you for coming.” King Frederic said with a sigh. The throne room was empty aside from the King, Nigel, The Captain, Eugene and Varian. “I need your help with an…urgent matter. You see, I have decided I cannot take this…humiliation any longer, and I intend to retaliate. With your combined skills and intellect, I believe that you can be of service to me for that goal.”<br/><br/>“Of course, Your Majesty.” Varian said with a smile. <br/><br/>“Whatever you need me to do.” Eugene said with a smile.<br/><br/>“Good.” He nodded. “I need your help to get into Equis and steal the Royal Seal of Equis.”<br/><br/>“Is that all?” Varian asked. “Sounds simple enough.”<br/><br/>“Not as simple as you might think, Varian.” The Captain said, catching his attention. “Equis is a formidable kingdom with an impenetrable castle, and getting in to the Seal of Equis is a difficult task.”<br/><br/>“Only one man has ever successfully infiltrated its defenses.” The King said, then gestured to Eugene. “Which is where you come in, ‘Flynn Rider’.”<br/><br/>Eugene adjusted his vest with a proud smile. “Yeah, I can get us in.”<br/><br/>Varian looked thoughtful. “I’ll have to pack some alchemy to take with us. I’ve been working on a knockout gas that I think will come in handy.”<br/><br/>“Oh, definitely.” Eugene nodded.<br/><br/>“Alright, good!” King Frederic nodded. “When do you suggest is the best time to go?”<br/><br/>“We want to be there after nightfall.” Eugene nodded. “That’s the best time to do a heist. Plus, Varian’s powers are strongest at night.”<br/><br/>“This is true.” Varian nodded. “If we want to conceal our identities, I can give us armor.”<br/><br/>“Yes, that might be a good idea.” King Frederic nodded. “Very well, we will set out this afternoon to be there by nightfall!”<br/><br/>“Wait, hold on, did you just say ‘we’?” Eugene asked.<br/><br/>“Of course, I must go along with you.” King Frederic said, as if it was obvious. “Now then, we will head out after lunch. Let’s go and get ready!” He added eagerly.<br/><br/>Varian shrugged and walked out. “See you then.”<br/><br/>Eugene wondered just how much babysitting he was going to be doing this trip. He didn’t do well with babysitting, it didn’t usually end without trouble of some kind. Still, Varian was a formidable fighter, and the King was…well, surely had had his training. But, the two of them being…sneaky?<br/><br/>Well, he could work with it.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Blondie, <em>great</em> news!” Eugene said, walking into Rapunzel’s room. She looked up from sitting on her bookshelf, reading a book on Equis. “The King just asked Varian and I to steal the Royal Seal of Equis for him!”<br/><br/>“<em>Stealing from Equis</em>?” Rapunzel looked up from her book as Pascal slapped a claw to his face. “That doesn’t sound like a great idea.” She slid down the ladder and walked up to him, holding the book open towards him. “Did you know that they have over a <em>thousand</em> guards on duty at any given time? Even with yours <em>and </em>Varian’s skills combined, that’s just too risky!”<br/><br/>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.” He took the book and closed it. “But, see, I’ve been in and out of that place before, so I can <em>guarantee</em> success. Besides, Varian has this new alchemy he’s gonna bring with us, some knock-out stuff.” He set the book down. “And, don’t you see? It’s the perfect way to prove to him I’m <em>more</em> than just a nitwit thief!”<br/><br/>“By…<em>stealing</em> something?” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“No, by stealing something <em>well</em>.” He chuckled, spinning the globe Pascal was climbing on. He let out a whining squeak in reaction.<br/><br/>“Hm.” Rapunzel looked unsure.<br/><br/>“Hey, come on, it’s for the Official Royal Prank.” Eugene reasoned. “I’m pretty sure that makes it completely legal…ish. Varian is helping, too, you know!”<br/><br/>“Well, why don’t I come with you?” Rapunzel suggested.<br/><br/>“Ah, better not, Blondie.” Eugene shook his head. “It’s gonna be difficult enough planning a successful heist with those two, another thief in the group would only complicate things.”<br/><br/>“Oh, right.” Rapunzel nodded. “I guess…you know this stuff, huh?”<br/><br/>“Hey, it’ll be fine!” Eugene grinned. “Well, I’m off to go check on the kid, see if he needs anything help-wise.”<br/><br/>“Uhm, good luck!” She called after him, then looked at Pascal. “At least they’re all…bonding?” <br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Ready to go?” King Frederic asked excitedly as they joined him outside the castle.<br/><br/>“I’m still not sure your coming is a good idea. If anything goes wrong, well…” Eugene glanced away.<br/><br/>“I will be fine!” King Frederic assured him. “Come on, I’m already dressed for the mission, you think I’m in the habit of dressing like this?” He gestured to his darker clothes. “Though, this new dashing, adventure suit I had made is <em>quite</em> slimming.”<br/><br/>Varian, who had traded out his new outfit for a dark-blue shirt, black vest and black pants, tilted his head from side to side. “It is.”<br/><br/>“I must witness Trevor’s humiliation firsthand!” King Frederic declared.<br/><br/>“Honestly, I’m surprised Adira’s not here.” Eugene looked at Varian.<br/><br/>“She’s had enough of heists.” Varian said, glancing away. Eugene winced a bit at the memory of Lance’s failed heist. If Varian and the others hadn’t arrived… “Let’s head out!” Varian said cheerfully, giving Eugene whiplash with the abrupt change in mood.<br/><br/>“Yes!” King Frederic agreed. “How did you put it before? Ah yes! Teamwork, up high!” He held up his hand, then lowered it and turned to go with Varian before Eugene could slap his hand with his own.<br/><br/>“Right…let’s head out.” Eugene said as Varian and King Frederic walked on ahead together. “Let’s just hope <em>this</em> heist goes better than the <em>last</em> one.” He muttered, following behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eugene isn't so sure about this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The quest is on! It's off to Equis for these three pranksters!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s…a <em>lot</em> of guards.” Varian said as they took turns looking through a telescope.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, over a thousand are stationed at all times.” Eugene nodded. “Still wanna go, you two? I can take of it by myself, if not.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re good.” Varian assured him. “I’m just wondering if I brought enough gas.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right. Well, I’ve drawn up this map,” Eugene reached into his vest, “based upon the <em>brilliant</em> way I got into Castle Equis before, to show you how <em>this</em> is gonna go down.”<br/>
<br/>
They leaned over the map with him as he went on. “All we need to do is borrow a few uniforms and waltz right through the front door!”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re not doing that.” King Frederic stated.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re not?” Eugene asked.<br/>
<br/>
“No, they’ll be expecting that.” Varian frowned. “Especially if you did it that way before.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eugene, as King, I’ve received top military training.” King Frederic said, looking at him. “After studying this map, I can say with <em>certainty</em> that what is required here is stealthy ingress.” He tapped a spot on the map. “And <em>this</em> is the perfect spot to do it!”<br/>
<br/>
“The northeast tower?” Eugene asked. “The heavily-guarded, impossibly-fortified northeast tower?”<br/>
<br/>
“No one will expect it.” King Frederic said slyly.<br/>
<br/>
“I can get us up there,” Varian said casually, “but, we should put on armor to blend in with the darkness. No offense, Eugene, but your white sleeves stand out.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene sighed. “Fine. Armor us up, kid.”<br/>
<br/>
Varian reached out for their hands. Eugene watched as their bodies were covered in black-rock armor, as well as Varian willing his own on. When he was finished, they couldn’t see anything of each others’ bodies, their eyes looking through small slits in the helmets.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright.” Varian grinned. “Let’s go.”<br/>
<br/>
They headed off into the cover of night, heading for the tower. Guards started to walk by and Eugene ducked into the bushes to avoid being seen, while Varian just stayed perfectly still and let them pass him by. King Frederic seemed impressed by the latter and Eugene climbed out of the bushes with a bit of a grumble.<br/>
<br/>
They moved across the garden, heading for the tower, and every time a guard passed by, they froze in place and were passed by unseen. Eugene hated to admit it, but the armor was doing its job. They blended into the darkness and managed to get across the garden and to the northeast tower.<br/>
<br/>
King Frederic reached for the bag at his side and Varian reached over to touch it, allowing them to access the contents when the black rocks moved away. “Right.” He pulled out a grappling hook. “Let’s go up there now.” He whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“I have a better idea, Your Majesty.” Varian smiled, placing a hand on the wall of the building.<br/>
<br/>
They watched as Varian created a ladder of black rocks that went up the side of the building and King Frederic put his grappling hook away before they started to climb it. “So, you can just…summon rocks from <em>anywhere</em>?” Eugene asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Varian nodded. “Anywhere earthy, at least. Stone, dirt, you know. Not wood, though, or cloth.”<br/>
<br/>
“Quiet, you two.” King Frederic said, and they nodded and climbed on.<br/>
<br/>
Varian was ahead of them, as the youngest and smallest, and he climbed up into the window first, followed by King Frederic and then Eugene. Then Varian retracted the rocks back into the stone, like they were never there.<br/>
<br/>
Once inside, they walked down the fancy hall and Eugene looked around the corner. “Guards.” He murmured, looking back at the other two. “I <em>told</em> you we should’ve gotten uniforms.”<br/>
<br/>
Varian raised an eyebrow and then looked around the corner before grabbing both of them. Then he looked out one more time, watching as the guards looked away from them, before pulling them across the hall, just before the guards looked back at their direction.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>How</em> are you so strong and fast?” Eugene whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“One, training. Two, black rocks.” Varian whispered. “The latter is why I was able to make <em>you</em> that fast.”<br/>
<br/>
King Frederic looked around, then nodded. “They didn’t spot us. Let’s press on!”<br/>
<br/>
“Quietly, Your Majesty.” Varian said gently as Eugene cringed a bit. He was grateful for the helmet keeping them from seeing his expressions.<br/>
<br/>
They continued on, heading down the stairs with King Frederic taking the lead and Eugene covering their backs.<br/>
<br/>
--</p><p><br/>
They came upon a hallway full of guards and carefully peered at it. “There it is.” King Frederic whispered. “The room with the Royal Seal.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay…how are we getting past <em>them</em>?” Eugene whispered. “There’s more guards over here than I anticipated.”<br/>
<br/>
Varian moved his hand to his own bag, moving the black rocks off it to open it up and pull out a glowing green ball. “With this.” He said, kneeling and rolling the ball down the hall. They watched as a guard got curious and poked at it with his weapon and then it went off, releasing a green gas that engulfed all the guards, who collapsed in the gas.<br/>
<br/>
Varian went over and knelt next to one, feeling his pulse on his neck. “Still alive.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “A successful test-run!”<br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t <em>test</em> that?” Eugene hissed as they came over to join him.<br/>
<br/>
Varian shrugged. “I was pretty confident it was completed as planned.” He stood up and they passed by the unconscious guard to approach the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, the Royal Seal room.” King Frederic said eagerly. “How do you like <em>that</em>, Eugene? Using the tower <em>did</em> get us here.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene sighed. “Good work, Your Majesty.”<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s hurry.” Varian prompted.<br/>
<br/>
They nodded and then Eugene pulled out his lockpick to open the door so they could enter. Inside, they found a large, open room with a portrait of a pompous-looking blond man and a single curtained area at the far end. Varian closed the door behind them and then summoned his spear to block it before they walked over to the curtain.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahh, behind that curtain lies the Royal Seal.” King Frederic said gleefully as they approached it.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene glanced back at the door worriedly and Varian smiled. “It’s okay, Eugene.” He assured him. “We’ll be in and out before anyone comes. And they’d have to break down the door to get past the spear if they <em>did</em> come.”<br/>
<br/>
They reached the curtain and King Frederic pulled it aside. “Oh-ho-ho, sweet revenge.”<br/>
<br/>
Lying in front of them on a soft, plushy bed of pillows was a seal wearing a crown. It rolled over onto its front and let out a sleepy bark. Varian retracted his helmet and reached out to gently soothe the animal back to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a <em>seal</em>.” Eugene said in disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
“Indeed.” King Frederic replied.<br/>
<br/>
“There, there. It’s alright.” Varian said softly. “Go on back to sleep.”<br/>
<br/>
“The <em>Royal</em> Seal…of Equis!” King Frederic said proudly. The seal let out another sleepy bark and Varian shushed him again, gently stroking his back and head.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a <em>seal</em> seal. Not a <em>royal</em> seal.” Eugene said in exasperation.<br/>
<br/>
“It is a <em>seal</em> seal owned by a king.” King Frederic explained sternly. “Thus, a <em>royal</em> seal.” He walked over to kneel next to Varian and the seal, gesturing to the animal. “Hm?”<br/>
<br/>
“The logic tracks.” Varian shrugged at Eugene, still petting the animal.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve <em>got</em> to be <em>kid</em>—when you said ‘steal the Royal Seal’, I thought you meant an <em>object</em>, not a—I <em>don’t do abductions</em>!” Eugene said in exasperation.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s right, Your Majesty.” Varian said, looking at him. “The poor creature doesn’t deserve to be collateral for your prank war. Might I suggest another prank?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm…what do you have in mind?” King Frederic asked.<br/>
<br/>
“First, we need to knock out everyone in the castle. I brought plenty of the knockout gas, but it would be best if we hit as many as possible at once. Then, once everyone is out—” Varian was cut off by the door rattling. Varian and the King got up and then they followed Eugene up onto a chandelier overhead. Varian held out a hand and called the spear to him, then made it disappear into his armor.<br/>
<br/>
The door opened and guards came into the room, probably investigating all the unconscious ones in the hall. Varian watched closely, moving a hand to his bag.<br/>
<br/>
“He seems to be unharmed, and is fast asleep. No sign of any intruders, either.” One of the guards said.<br/>
<br/>
“So, what, they all just fell asleep on the job?” The other one asked. “That doesn’t make any sense. Something suspicious is going on.”<br/>
<br/>
“Magic?” The other guard shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“I hope not.” The other guard headed for the door.<br/>
<br/>
Varian pulled out one of his goo bombs, then dropped it onto the men. They yelped as they got encased in pink goo. “What is <em>this</em>?!” They cried. “Where did it come from?! Help! We need help!”<br/>
<br/>
“Care to tell me <em>why</em> we are drawing their attention?” Eugene whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait and see.” Varian whispered back.<br/>
<br/>
Other guards came running in and Varian dropped more goo bombs, keeping this up until the room was full of trapped and disoriented guards, all calling for help and answers as to what was happening to them.<br/>
<br/>
“What is the <em>meaning</em> of this?!” The pompous man himself came in and Varian grinned. “What are you all <em>doing</em>, what <em>is</em> this?” The man poked at the pink goo.<br/>
<br/>
“We don’t know, it just came from nowhere!” A guard cried.<br/>
<br/>
Varian pulled out knockout bombs and handed one to each of them. “Count of three.” He whispered, putting his helmet back on. “One…two…”<br/>
<br/>
At three, they all let loose, dropping the knockout bombs before the pompous man could realize what was happening. The room was engulfed in green smoke and then they heard several people collapse. After the smoke cleared, Varian hopped down and went to secure the doors. Eugene and King Frederic climbed down the grappling hook rope and looked around in awe.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay…” Eugene turned to King Frederic. “What do you want to do?”<br/>
<br/>
King Frederic’s eyes were shining with possibilities.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
In the end, they chose to strip them all down to their underwear, put their clothes in pink goo that, according to Varian, wouldn’t dissolve for <em>thirteen hours</em>, and then painted the Sun of Corona on all their cheeks <em>and</em> on the cheeks of the painting. Even the seal got the Corona Sun treatment, and they finished with the words “CORONA RULES!” painted on the wall. Then they fled into the night, stifling their laughter until they were far away from the castle, where they bust up laughing, leaning on each other for support as their bodies shook.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>That</em> was…fun!” King Frederic managed between laughter.<br/>
<br/>
“I think they learned not to mess with <em>us</em>!” Varian agreed, snickering.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on his FACE!” Eugene declared, laughing harder.<br/>
<br/>
“Are we camping out here, then?” Varian asked, calming down a bit. “I, hehe, packed a snack.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thinking of <em>everything</em>, aren’t you, kid?” Eugene nudged him playfully.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, I figured we’d be out late.” Varian retracted all their armor and then built a shelter with black rocks before he opened his bag and got out wrapped sandwiches. “Hope you like ham.”<br/>
<br/>
King Frederic chuckled. “I love ham.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ham is delicious.” Eugene chuckled as Varian handed them both sandwiches. “We should do this bonding stuff more often.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, we should.” King Frederic smiled.<br/>
<br/>
Varian chuckled. “For sure.”<br/>
<br/>
They spent the rest of the night watching the stairs and listening to Varian talk about various scientific facts until they dozed off in the shelter. They were woken by King Trevor letting out a rage-filled, “FREDERIIIIIIIIC!”<br/>
<br/>
“Time to go.” Eugene said as they packed up, lowered the shelter and fled into the woods.<br/>
<br/>
Varian hung back and pulled out a sling-shot and a purple ball, then looked towards Equis and sent the ball flying towards the statue. When it hit its target, he grinned and headed off after them.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Did you hear the way his voice cracked when he got to the ‘I’?” Frederic laughed as they walked back into the city together.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh man, he was <em>mad</em>.” Eugene laughed. “He deserved it, though.”<br/>
<br/>
“Definitely.” Varian nodded with a grin. “He deserved to get taught a lesson from a <em>proper</em> prankster!”<br/>
<br/>
They all laughed and Frederic slapped their backs jovially, making them both stumble a bit. “Go Corona!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah!” The other two cheered.<br/>
<br/>
“By the way, Varian, may I ask why you hung back a bit after we left?” King Frederic asked. “I was worried you got caught for a bit.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I was just leaving one last parting gift.” Varian grinned. “I’ve been working on a serum for coloring hair, and I thought I’d let his statue be the test-drive. It won’t wash off easy.”<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa!” Eugene said, stopping short. They looked up to see the archway had been painted with vines and birds and other forest animals. “What the…”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my.” Varian said, admiring the handiwork.<br/>
<br/>
“Gotcha, dad!” Rapunzel ran out, laughing. “Oh man, you should see the looks on your faces right now!”<br/>
<br/>
They exchanged glances and King Frederic shrugged. “Well, I suppose it’s fine.” He started to walk on. “As long as you girls repaint the archway.”<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, Your Majesty, if I may interject?” Varian said, walking up to him. “I think we should keep this here. It’s lovely and really embodies the grace that is Corona. It doesn’t affect the structural integrity, and it isn’t too disruptive.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, he’s right.” Eugene smiled. “Besides, the archway could <em>use</em> a touch of Rapunzel, don’t you think?”<br/>
<br/>
King Frederic looked up at it thoughtfully. “You know…they’re right.” He smiled at Rapunzel, who was looking surprised. “Let’s keep it.” He patted her shoulder and then walked on back inside.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, if Equis can be intimidating with a <em>green and gold castle,</em> we can certainly add a bit of flair to this archway.” Varian remarked, nudging Eugene. He nudged him back, chuckling.<br/>
<br/>
“Uhm…wow. I…honestly planned to wash it all off, but…thanks, guys.” Rapunzel smiled. “Thank you!” She ran forward and hugged them both, kissing both of them on the cheek before heading in to join her father, Cassandra right behind her.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, since you apparently packed a whole other prank…” Eugene looked at Varian. “Did you <em>know</em> about the seal?”<br/>
<br/>
Varian blinked in surprise. “Honestly, I was surprised you didn’t. It’s not exactly a secret.”<br/>
<br/>
“Guess it slipped my mind.” Eugene looked up at the archway and smiled fondly before he walked inside. “C’mon, kid.”<br/>
<br/>
Varian chuckled and followed him. “Hey, Eugene?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm?” He looked over his shoulder at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Good work.” Varian nudged him. “You got her dad to like you.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene chuckled. “Thanks.”<br/>
<br/>
“And…I’m glad that ‘abduction’ was never on your list of crimes.” Varian admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, when you grow up in an orphanage…” Eugene sighed. “I dunno, the thought of…putting people in danger like that, especially innocents…”<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me more?” Varian asked.<br/>
<br/>
Eugene blinked. “More of what?”<br/>
<br/>
“Your past. Tell me about Eugene Fitzherbert.” Varian smiled. “The <em>real</em> you.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene chuckled a bit. “Well, I <em>guess</em> I could. I was brought to the orphanage before I could crawl…” He started, and Varian listened attentively.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prank successful! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Science!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A science expo has come to town, and Varian is eager to win it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian hummed to himself as he worked on his invention, Adira assisting him by holding the pieces in place while he welded. “So, are you going to tell me what we’re building?” She asked casually.<br/><br/>“Nope. It’s a surprise.” He grinned. “Just help me out and you’ll find out.”<br/><br/>“You know I’m always here to help.” She shrugged. “But, what is this for?”<br/><br/>He looked up at her. “The Exposition of Sciences! I’m going to show them all something new and great!”<br/><br/>“I’m sure you will.” She smiled.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Cassandra groaned as she struggled to tie a banner up on a pole, Owl sitting on the pole. “Don’t see why the Lady-in-Waiting has to help set up for this thing.” She grumbled, then looked over longingly at a couple guards passing by before she sighed and looked back at her work. “Dumb science expo’s for dorks, anyway.”<br/><br/>“Aw, what’s wrong with dorks?” Varian asked casually from behind her.<br/><br/>She blushed and looked over at him. “Varian! I, uh, didn’t see you there.”<br/><br/>He grinned, waving. “So, I take it you’re not attending the expo?”<br/><br/>She sighed, struggling with the rope. “No, probably not.”<br/><br/>He walked over to her. “Allow me?”<br/><br/>“Uhm…sure.” She stepped down and he took the banner, going up to tie the rope around the pole tightly. “Thanks.”<br/><br/>“No problem. So, why aren’t you attending it?” He asked.<br/><br/>“It’s just…not my thing.” She shrugged. “Besides, I have so much to do, and—”<br/><br/>“Cassandra,” Stan came over to them, “I thought you should know, the Captain is short of guards for the expo!” He said excitedly. “This could be your big chance!”<br/><br/>“Big chance?” Varian asked curiously as she got excited and headed off with him. He shrugged at Owl and got down from the ladder.<br/><br/>“Cassandra, looking good!” Rapunzel said, running up with a funky-looking helmet on her head with attached googles in front. “You should see some of the inventions on display!”<br/><br/>Varian chuckled and waved to Eugene as he walked up with her. Rapunzel adjusted the goggles and gasped. “Oh, sorry, Varian!” She lifted the goggles sheepishly.<br/><br/>“Eh, you weren’t expecting me to be here.” He shrugged. “Cassandra went off with the Royal Guard to see her dad.” He knelt to let Ruddiger climb up onto his shoulders. “Something about a ‘big chance’.”<br/><br/>“Really? It must have to do with the Royal Guard!” Rapunzel said excitedly.<br/><br/>“Sundrop, did you take off with someone’s invention?” He raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>She blushed and ran off to put it back. Eugene chuckled and looked at Varian. “So, I’m guessing you’re making something for this thing?”<br/><br/>“Oh yeah, Adira and I have been working hard on something that is gonna amaze <em>everyone</em>.” Varian assured him. “But, you’ll have to wait for it to be presented to know what it is!”<br/><br/>“Is it under this cloth here?” Eugene teasingly crept over to it.<br/><br/>“Nu-uh, no cheating.” He pushed him back, grinning. “Why don’t you go make sure she doesn’t walk off with something else, hm?”<br/><br/>“Well, if you insist, I <em>will</em> spend more time with my girlfriend instead of teasing you.” He smirked and walked off.<br/><br/>Varian rolled his eyes and then looked over at Adira. “Let’s get this over to the expo.”<br/><br/>She chuckled, walking over to him. “Someone’s eager. You know we’re second-to-last to present, right?”<br/><br/>“I know, but it saves time if we have it there waiting.” Varian shrugged. “If you’re worried about sabotage, you can guard it while I walk around some.”<br/><br/>“I think that would be a good idea.” She nodded.<br/><br/>They wheeled it over to the expo and then she set up vigil next to it while Varian walked off to look at what others had to offer. Inventions ranged from “wow” to “why” and he made mental notes of the inventors to determine if they would actually be potential colleagues in the future or if they were just playing in a game they didn’t understand.<br/><br/>He spotted Rapunzel and Eugene in front of a tent with pink smoke coming out of it and walked over to join them curiously. <br/><br/>“Attention, science lovers!” A woman wearing clothes that didn’t look native to Corona said, “I am the one and only Fernanda Pizazzo!”<br/><br/>Varian made a mental note of the name. If she was so famous, then he should find something on her. The crowd clapped and cheered and he silently joined in as she went on. “Yes, thank you, thank you. You may ask yourselves what revolutionabilly, stupendimonous invention lies behind this veil?” She walked over and stood next to a picture of the judge. “You’re about to find out when revered master scientist, and handsome morsel, Dr. Alcott De Croix, arrives to name my entry in this contest as first prize!”<br/><br/>First of all, De Croix was an idiot. Varian had read his so-called “expert opinions”, and they were disappointing. This guy was the judge? Come on, Corona. You’d do better putting Rapunzel as the judge. Secondly, this woman seemed very sure of her success. Mental note: check for foul play.<br/><br/>“This is all so inspiring!” Rapunzel said excitedly, and Varian looked at her curiously. “I’m gonna go invent something <em>right now</em>!” She squealed and ran off.<br/><br/>Eugene chuckled, looking at Varian. “Shoulda’ seen <em>that</em> comin’.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure, whatever she comes up with, it’ll be great.” Varian assured him. “I’m gonna go grab a snack from the castle kitchen. Join me?”<br/><br/>“Actually, I’m gonna go join <em>her</em> and make sure that she doesn’t try to ‘invent’ something that already exists.” Eugene said, walking off.<br/><br/>“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Varian nodded, walking off after him.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Varian got his snack and then stepped out to where Cassandra was trying to prepare seating for the big expo celebration meal. She was currently trying to iron creases out of a tablecloth, which she followed up by adjusting the flowers in the vase on the table. She looked…stressed.<br/><br/>“Hey, Cass.” He greeted.<br/><br/>She looked up, startled. “Oh. Varian. Hi.” She looked back at her work.<br/><br/>“Everything go okay with your dad?” He asked with concern.<br/><br/>“It went fine, fine. I just…have a lot of work to do, and—oh shoot.” She fumbled her hand when trying to pour wine into a glass, then ran to get a towel. Varian walked over and reached into his pocket to pull out a small vial, which he casually sprinkled the contents on before putting it back in and then taking out the flowers in the vase briefly to drop the water from the stems onto the spot. She ran back with her towel and started to wipe at the spot before she realized Varian was watching her wipe a clean spot with an amused expression. “Wait, the stain—how?!”<br/><br/>“Oh, it’s simple, really.” He said casually. “Grapes are acidic, so by combining the alkalinity from the flowers’ barley grass with rock salt, I was able to stop the stain’s adhesion. Alchemy!” He grinned, bringing a hand to his chest in a prideful way.<br/><br/>“Wow. If only there was some kind of alchemy that could help me with <em>all</em> my chores.” She said, sighing.<br/><br/>Varian raised an eyebrow. “Why would you need it? Did something happen?”<br/><br/>“No, I…” She sighed. “Yeah.”<br/><br/>He leaned on the table a bit and made a prompting motion with his hand.<br/><br/>“He said that I could help out the Royal Guard today…<em>if</em> I finished my chores first.” She looked down glumly.<br/><br/>“Well, I’m the second-to-last to present, and Adira’s already there with my invention. I could help you out.” Varian smiled.<br/><br/>“Really? Y-You’d do that?” Cassandra asked. “Even for an ‘extra’?” She added teasingly.<br/><br/>“I told you, you’re more than that now. Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we can finish!” He said cheerfully.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>With his lab in the castle, he was able to easily build inventions that could help her, alchemy solutions and little machines. She couldn’t help but be impressed at his ability and was eager to see more.<br/><br/>She watched as he cleaned and polished silverware with a brand-new device that she was <em>sure</em> would be seeing some more use around the castle. He showed off by stopping her from preparing to mop a hallway by using alchemy to clean it, then another invention to dry it off. Granted, the second one second one did cause a small fire on his clothes, but he easily patted it off before grabbing a towel, creating black armor around his clothes, and then whizzed around the room making sure it was nice and dry before he removed the armor with a flourish and tossed the towel to her.<br/><br/>She caught it with a grin and he casually walked over to her. “What’s next?<br/><br/>Next was replacing withered flowers in the vases, but Varian once again showed the power of alchemy by using something to restore the withered flowers to life and offered them to her. She smiled and smelled them before putting them back in the vase.<br/><br/>“We make a pretty good team.” She said as they moved on to the next one.<br/><br/>“We do.” He smiled.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Okay, so for my first invention, I wanted to start off with something small and simple.” Rapunzel said, facing Eugene.<br/><br/>“Uh, can he take his tiny, little claws off my eyes now?” Eugene asked, referring to Pascal keeping his eyes shut.<br/><br/>“Oh! Yeah! Pascal!” Rapunzel prompted.<br/><br/>Pascal moved off his face and Eugene gave him an annoyed look before he looked at Rapunzel. She was holding what looked like a large spool of thread in her hand, with part of the thread tied around her middle finger.<br/><br/>“I give you, the Hey-Hey!” She declared, then started to demonstrate it for him, making it go out and the back to her hand several times. “When I was in the tower, I devised a way to play catch by myself using a ball and string. Now, I believe I’ve perfected that design! How does it work? Glad you asked! It’s powered by potential and kinetic energy!” She pulled it back to her hand for the last time. “Science!”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed. He was <em>afraid</em> of this happening. He watched as she played with her “Hey-Hey” over and over, wondering how to tell her that the “yo-yo” already existed.<br/><br/>“Huh.” He stood up from his chair. “Rapunzel, that’s really amazing, but it’s already been invented.”<br/><br/>“Hm, okay.” She set her “hey-hey” down. “I guess I’ll chalk that up to being locked in a tower for eighteen years!” She brightened up. “Good thing I have <em>lots</em> more amazing ideas where that came from!”<br/><br/>Eugene sighed, watching her.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Varian hummed to himself a bit as he polished the golden frames of portraits in the hall. “Hey, look at this. The kid can use elbow grease after all!” Cassandra said teasingly, walking over to him. “Ever considered being a Lady-in-Waiting?” She joked.<br/><br/>He laughed. “I don’t use alchemy for <em>everything</em>, you know.”<br/><br/>“Nooo, sometimes you use mythical powers.” She chuckled. “Do you…think we’ll get it done in time?”<br/><br/>“Plenty of time.” Varian assured her. “We’re making great time already.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know…he might just assign more.” She said bitterly.<br/><br/>He frowned and climbed down the ladder he was standing on to work. “Your dad?”<br/><br/>“No matter how much I want it or how hard I work, his standards are higher for me than they are for anyone else.” She sighed.<br/><br/>“Yeah…” Varian sighed. “I get that. No matter how hard I train, despite everything I do to prove myself, my dad is always telling me that I’m not ready, that I can’t take care of myself, that I can’t be left alone. Even though I won the Challenge of the Brave, he still treats me like I’m helpless.”<br/><br/>He cleared his throat and walked closer to her. “Dads, am I right? Huh!”<br/><br/>She smiled a bit, then gasped as they heard a bell chiming. “Oh, who am I kidding? None of it matters, anyway. It’s already noon, and I still have to make up all the guest rooms.” She walked over and leaned against the wall to sulk.<br/><br/>“Well,” he chuckled, “they certainly won’t get done if we’re sitting here sulking about our dads. C’mon, we got this.” He playfully punched her shoulder and she smirked at him. “Want me to make it a competition?” He asked teasingly. “Whoever does the most rooms has to treat the other to a treat from Monty’s.”<br/><br/>“Oh, you are <em>on</em>.” Cassandra grinned as they cleaned up their equipment and then headed off to the guest rooms together.<br/>--<br/><br/>“Carrots, celery, cucumbers. What do these all have in common?” Rapunzel asked as she revealed a table full of vegetables.<br/><br/>“Uh, I don’t eat them.” Eugene said flatly, then held up a hand. “No, wait, don’t tell me—” He grunted as he got a tomato thrown at his face.<br/><br/>Pascal looked up at him smugly and he glared down at him as Rapunzel went on. “We chop them!” She gestured to whatever was still under a cloth. “But, knives can be <em>really</em> dangerous!” She went to reveal it. “That’s why I invented the Safety Slicer!” She pulled the cloth away.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Eugene cringed as she went to demonstrate what looked like a Pascal-sized guillotine. “Just load it up, and…” Pascal put a carrot at the bottom, under the blade, and then Rapunzel pulled a string and the blade came down.<br/><br/>Eugene brought a hand to his neck. “Uh, <em>sweetheart</em>, did you by any chance ever read up on the <em>death penalties</em> your father did away with after you came back?”<br/><br/>“Uhm, no, why?” She asked.<br/><br/>“Might want to do that. You just recreated a tiny little version of the guillotine, which has existed for a very, very, very long time.” Eugene explained, then paused. “Actually, don’t. Just, uh…maybe ask Cass to show you the real, defunct, one later.”<br/><br/>“Uhm, okay.” She sighed. “I can’t believe this has already been invented…” She walked away from the table. “<em>How</em> am I supposed to know <em>everything</em> that’s ever been invented?” She sat down on a chair with a sigh.<br/><br/>“I don’t know, maybe something a little more…practical?” He suggested.<br/><br/>“Practical. Okay. Sure.” Rapunzel nodded, then looked over to see a laundry cart going by. “Automatic laundry cart?”<br/><br/>“Now, <em>that</em>, I have not seen.” Eugene said, but she was heading out of the room. He watched her go, then gasped sharply and jolted back as Pascal decided to play with the “Safety Slicer”, making red tomato juice splatter everywhere.<br/><br/>There’s such a thing as <em>too</em> sheltered…<br/><br/>Rapunzel stepped out into the hall and approached the laundry cart, hearing voices as she got closer.<br/><br/>“No way, I totally have the lead.” Cassandra’s voice said.<br/><br/>“Please, I’m two rooms ahead of you.” Varian’s voice replied.<br/><br/>“What are you two doing?” She asked, catching up to them.<br/><br/>“Oh, hey, Rapunzel!” Varian greeted.<br/><br/>“We’re just getting my chores done. He offered to help me today, since he’s presenting so late and I was given a monster of a chore list. We’re actually on the last one, preparing the guest rooms!” Cassandra said as they turned to her.<br/><br/>“Whoever does the most rooms treats the other to something from Monty’s.” Varian nudged Cassandra with a grin. “She’s lost count, apparently, because I’m two ahead of her.” He pulled out a notepad to show her.<br/><br/>“Rats, you’re right! Well, I’ll have to make sure I make up the time!” Cassandra darted for a room.<br/><br/>Varian grinned and went for another room.<br/><br/>Rapunzel tilted her head as she watched them go. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” She peeked into the room Varian was working on.<br/><br/>“My invention is already at the expo and Adira is guarding it. Don’t worry, Rapunzel, it’ll be fine.” He assured her as he worked.<br/><br/>She knelt to pick up some laundry that fell off the cart. “Maybe I can help you, too? Make it go faster?”<br/><br/>“Well, that’s not fair to you. How would you catch up to us when we only have a few more rooms to go?” Varian asked, stripping the bed and putting on new bedding. “It’s sweet of you to offer, but we’ve got this. Did <em>you</em> come up with something to present?”<br/><br/>“Well…” She sighed. “I <em>thought</em> I had two original ideas so far, but they were…” She paused. “Varian, do you know was a ‘gilltine’ is?”<br/><br/>He stopped short. “A guillotine? Why are you asking about that?”<br/><br/>“Eugene said that one of my invention is a…really tiny version of one.” She sighed dejectedly.<br/><br/>“Well, hey.” He picked up the dirty bedding and walked over to her. “You’ll think of something. Maybe something that you could’ve used in the tower, but didn’t have? Or even now?”<br/><br/>“Well…” Rapunzel looked thoughtful, watching as he put the dirty bedding on the cart and then moved on to the next room. “Hm…what about something to quickly dry laundry?”<br/><br/>“That would <em>really</em> come in handy.” Cassandra said, walking out of a room with dirty bedding and putting it on the cart before she went into another.<br/><br/>“Right!” Rapunzel clapped her hands together excitedly, then ran off to her room.<br/><br/>Varian chuckled. “Full of energy as always.”<br/><br/>“Hey, look at that!” Cassandra stepped out of the last room. “I finished first!”<br/><br/>“But, that wasn’t the arrangement.” He held up the notepad. “I still win by one room once this one is done.”<br/><br/>“Aw, rats.” She groaned.<br/><br/>He chuckled and put his notepad back in his pocket before he went to haul the dirty laundry out to the cart.<br/><br/>“I’ll take it from here. You go get changed into your armor.” He smiled.<br/><br/>She smiled brightly. “See you at the expo!”<br/><br/>He waved and took the laundry to get put away.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Cassandra got changed into her armor and joined her father just as De Croix’s carriage was arriving. She stood among the men with a bright smile as the carriage stopped and then her father stepped forward to open it up, the onlookers cheering as the renown scientist stepped out.<br/><br/>“Master Dr. St. Croix, welcome.” The Captain bowed his head. “It is a <em>pleasure</em> to have you with us.”<br/><br/>“I imagine it <em>would</em> be.” He said in a pompous way. “I assume <em>you</em> are to be my personal security detail?”<br/><br/>“Um, unfortunately, no, but I have chosen my very best man for the job.” The Captain assured him, nodding towards Stan.<br/><br/>“Mm-hmm.” De Croix seemed pleased and left his carriage fully.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Varian finished up putting the laundry down the chute and then wiped at his forehead. “Phew! Who knew getting the cart over to this chute would take so long!”<br/><br/>“How you doing?”<br/><br/>He looked to the side and smiled, seeing her in her Royal Guard uniform. “You got in?”<br/><br/>“Well, it’s only temporary but, yeah.” She nodded. “Thanks for your help today.”<br/><br/>“Ah, I wasn’t gonna leave you to flounder.” He assured her with a smile.<br/><br/>She shifted her foot a bit. “I never knew that the…the Challenge of the Brave meant that much to you. I thought you just joined it as a game, like Rapunzel did.”<br/><br/>He chuckled a bit. “What, you’re worrying about that? Don’t worry, I mean, I won anyway. Anyways, I just finished here, now it’s on the other girls to do the actual laundry, so I’m heading off to the expo.”<br/><br/>She smiled. “I look forward to seeing what you have planned.”<br/><br/>He grinned and walked off. “Well, then it sounds like you’re gonna attend the expo. Now, I you’ll excuse me, I have a contest to win.”<br/><br/>She laughed. “As much as I can. See you there.”<br/><br/>He waved and turned a corner, heading off to the expo.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“There you are.” Adira said as Varian joined her. “I was starting to wonder if you disappeared on me, and I’d have to tell your father.”<br/><br/>“Hah, no. I was helping Cassandra with something.” He assured her. “Besides, we haven’t even started yet.”<br/><br/>“Cutting it close.” She looked towards the stage as the judge walked onto it.<br/><br/>Varian rolled his eyes. “He looks even <em>worse</em> in person.” He muttered.<br/><br/>“Be polite, he’s the judge.” She chuckled.<br/><br/>“I know.” He sighed, leaning on his covered invention casually. “But he can’t hear me back here.”<br/><br/>She smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who will win this contest? And will Rapunzel actually come up with something new and original?</p>
<p>((A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait! I had to finish "Twisted Destiny" because it was my comfort fic and was a nice distraction from fandom drama and now I'm finally getting back to updating the rest of my fics! I hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, next one is going to be coming as soon as I finish writing it!))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for everyone's inventions to be judged!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Various inventors milled around behind the stage, waiting for their turn. Varian noticed Rapunzel, Maximus and Eugene standing with some big object and nodded to Adira before he walked over to her. “Hey, Sundrop.” He greeted cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Varian, you made it in time!” She hugged him. “I’m really looking forward to what you’re going to present!”<br/><br/>“As if I’d miss the chance to show up everyone here?” He asked teasingly.<br/><br/>“One of you will walk away with the greatest prize in all of the sciences. My approval.” De Croix said from the other side of the curtain. <br/><br/>“Better get back.” Varian took her hand and kissed it. “Until later, my fair lady.”<br/><br/>She giggled, blushing a bit. “See you later.”<br/><br/>He winked and walked off to his own invention, passing by Fernanda as he walked. He glanced at her and noticed she was eyeing him as well. He just smirked and then went to stand next to his hidden invention.<br/><br/>“As for the rest of you, may the universe show mercy…on your wretched souls.” The judge continued.<br/><br/>“Talk about dramatic.” Varian smirked at Adira as he stood next to her.<br/><br/>“Good luck!” The judge finished, and then it was the first person’s turn. When the curtain opened to let the first guy through, he noticed that Cassandra was his assigned security guard and smiled. Such a big role, he was happy to see that she’d been given such a chance.<br/><br/>One by one, people showed their inventions. One by one, they were sharply rejected by the pompous judge. <br/><br/>A man came out with a device made to milk a goat. De Croix turned to him and smugly asked, “Can it milk a cow?”<br/><br/>“No, sir!” The man replied.<br/><br/>“Next!” The judge said sharply.<br/><br/>One by one, people were rejected. One by one, people started to lose confidence. The only ones who still seemed to have it were Varian’s group, Rapunzel’s group, and Fernanda Pizzazo, the last of which was eyeing the other two groups smugly.<br/><br/>Varian narrowed his eyes at her.<br/><br/>“Oh, Pascal, we’ve had some missteps in the past, but I think <em>this</em> one is the winner.” Rapunzel said, looking up at her large invention. <br/><br/>“You’ve got this in the bag, Blondie.” Eugene assured her.<br/><br/>“Next!” <br/><br/>“Right.” Rapunzel nodded and then walked to the stage. Varian gave her an encouraging smile as she passed him. As soon as she stepped out, there was wild applause, of course.<br/><br/>“Dangerously wet hallways, cold, wet clothes, wet hair that forever, and I mean <em>forever</em> to dry. All those things are yesterday’s problems!” Rapunzel said on the other side of the curtain.<br/><br/>“Adira, I want you to keep a close watch on that woman when she steps up.” He said quietly, nodding to Fernanda. “Something about her doesn’t feel right.”<br/><br/>“Say hello to the Mega Dry!” Rapunzel went on.<br/><br/>“Yes, Moon.” She said quietly.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He looked over as Rapunzel had Eugene dump water on a dress, and then he held it up as Maximus started to run on something, making the device activate. “The Mega Dry uses cutting-edge equine technology to release a powerful, focused stream of air.” She explained over the racket of the invention. “The result?”<br/><br/>The device came to a stop and Eugene proudly held up the dry dress. “What used to take hours to dry, now takes <em>seconds</em>!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.<br/><br/>“Hm.” The judge seemed impressed. “Well, it’s a contender. Next one.”<br/><br/>“It’s time.” Adira smiled at Varian, and he nodded before they brought over their invention. “You ready?”<br/><br/>“Don’t ask me that, I’ll get nervous.” He said, looking at her. “I’m fine. We got this.”<br/><br/>She nodded and then they stepped out with the invention. “Behold, the power of alchemy!” He declared, as Adira pulled off the cloth with a flourish. “I give you, the Elemental Remogrifier! “<br/><br/>There were ohhs and ahhs and even the judge looked impressed. He smiled at Adira, who picked up a bag set next to the machine and started to pour the contents inside as he walked over to a lever and knelt to turn a wheel below it a bit as she pulled the bag up and held it at her side. “Here we go.” He said to himself, then straightened up to grip the lever and pull it, starting up the device, which started to spin counter-clockwise. “The rotation causes friction, which heats the sand, while the counter-centrifugal force promotes particle compression.” He explained as the device continued to run. “The end result?” He pulled the lever again, shutting it off, then walked over to reach into it. “Fifty pounds of sand turns into…” he pulled out a beautiful purple stone, “this.”<br/><br/>The crowd gasped, ohh’d and ahh’d. He smiled brightly as he held up the element for all to see. “I’m calling this new element Rapunzium, for our beautiful princess.”<br/><br/>“Aww!” Rapunzel said from backstage.<br/><br/>“That…was very impressive.” The judge admitted. “A definite contender for first place.”<br/><br/>Varian bowed at the waist and then went backstage with Adira and his invention, slipping the new stone into his pocket for later before he moved close to the stage, Adira taking up post on the other side.<br/><br/>Fernanda Pizazzo walked past him with her own invention. “Cute machine, kid, but let me show you how a <em>pro</em> does it.”<br/><br/>Varian raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>She approached the curtains, then threw down alchemy bombs, creating a pink smoke just like before as she threw open the curtains dramatically. “Everybody at this expo, make some noise!” She cried. “This is the momensational moment you’ve all been waiting for! But, first!” She yanked a rope she’d been holding and something was fired out of a strange device she had with her. “I give you…chocolate!”<br/><br/>Varian quickly caught one and opened it, eyeing her suspiciously. On the surface, it didn’t seem too dangerous. Maybe just a bribe for favor. But, he had learned to <em>always</em> trust his gut, and he created a knife out of black rocks and cut into it carefully, gasping when he saw what was inside. “DON’T EAT IT!”<br/><br/>“What? Why?” Someone asked.<br/><br/>He held up the chocolate, the silver-green “cream” oozing out. “Because they’re <em>not </em>chocolate!”<br/><br/>“What is this?” De Croix asked as the woman looked at him with wide eyes. “Did you put something in these chocolates?”<br/><br/>“Don’t be silly, he must’ve done it himself!” She insisted.<br/><br/>People started breaking open their chocolates, finding the same strange “cream”. She stepped back in alarm as Royal Guard came to apprehend her for suspicious substances. “Oh, come on, it’s just a little bit of alchemy!” She insisted. “Just something to increase the endorphins in the chocolate!”<br/><br/>“Take her away!” The Captain ordered.<br/><br/>“You didn’t eat any, right?” Cassandra asked De Croix with concern.<br/><br/>“I almost did.” He cringed.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, I should’ve never let it get near you.” She said, bowing her head.<br/><br/>“You couldn’t have known.” He assured her. “We were <em>all</em> tricked by that…that…” He frowned. “How often has she <em>done</em> that to me?”<br/><br/>He cleared his throat. “Well, the contest must continue. It comes down to the two that actually managed to <em>impress</em> me. I will deliberate on this and let you know my final choice.” He stepped to the side, clearly shaken by what had almost happened.<br/><br/>The woman’s inventions and all the chocolates were confiscated and taken back to the castle. “Varian,” The Captain walked up to him, “would you be willing to inspect the chocolates later?”<br/><br/>“Of course.” He nodded. “Anything I can do to help the Royal Guard.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.” The Captain nodded, then went to continue taking the woman to a holding cell for questioning.<br/><br/>Adira walked over to rejoin Varian. “Well, that went well.” She said with a shrug.<br/><br/>“Yeah, well, it could’ve gone <em>much</em> worse. I wish he’d decide already so I can get started on figuring out what’s in those chocolates.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel walked over to Varian. “You look nervous.” She nudged him playfully. “Worried about losing to me?”<br/><br/>“Ah, actually, I was thinking of that woman.” He smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I was thinking of someone else.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I was joking, actually.” She assured him. “you’ll probably win, I mean…that stone was beautiful.”<br/><br/>He smiled and took it out. “I made it for you.”<br/><br/>She blushed. “Really?”<br/><br/>“Yeah. I’m planning to put it on a necklace, if you want.” He nodded.<br/><br/>“I am ready to declare the winner.” De Croix said, and they nodded and walked up to the stage together.<br/><br/>He still looked shaken, and who wouldn’t be? Everyone who had gotten a chocolate just learned that they were about to consume an unknown substance hidden in the safe, happy shell of a chocolate candy. She knew that everyone in Corona had a sweet tooth and wouldn’t hesitate to pop that strange serum in their mouths.<br/><br/>“Well,” he cleared his throat, attempting to maintain composure, “It was…<em>very</em> difficult to choose which is the winner but, after some deliberation, I have decided…” he cleared his throat, “I could not choose between them. One is sure to be of great use to anyone with large laundry loads, but the other is impressive and uses something common to make something valuable. Therefore, for the first time ever, I am declaring a tie.” He gave them both blue “First Prize” ribbons. “Now, I…I believe I need to lie down. Security.” He walked off and Cassandra walked off the stage with him.<br/><br/>“Right.” Varian nodded as the cheering crowd started to disperse. “Adira, let’s get the Elemental Remogrifier back to the lab.” He looked at Rapunzel. “As much as I would love to celebrate with you, my Sundrop, we need to find out what this woman was planning. I might be best if you got somewhere safe. Eugene?” He looked at him as the man came over. “Maybe sure she’s safe. The woman could have an ally.”<br/><br/>“Right.” Eugene nodded firmly. “Come on, Sunshine.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded and took Varian’s hand before she kissed his cheek. “You be safe, too.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll have Adira.” He assured her.<br/><br/>She smiled worriedly and then headed off with Eugene, Maximus and Pascal.<br/><br/>Varian nodded and turned to Adira. “Come on, let’s find out what we’re dealing with.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Fernanda cried out as she was shoved into the holding cell. “Hey, you can’t lock me up! You don’t even have any charges!”<br/><br/>“That’s why you’re in a holding cell, not a prison cell.” The Captain told her. “We’re going to be inspecting your belongings, and our local alchemist is going to be studying your chocolates. As a matter of fact, we are required to search you, so I suggest you cooperate.”<br/><br/>She tensed and backed away from him, clutching at her chest. “Stay away! At least have a woman search me! I don’t trust your men!”<br/><br/>He sighed. “Stan, go swap back with Cassandra. We need her help here.”<br/><br/>“Yes, sir!” He saluted and headed off to find her.<br/><br/>Fernanda stepped back again, then started muttering to herself anxiously.<br/><br/>The Captain stood watch over her until Cassandra arrived. “We need you to search her.” He told her. “Find out if she has anything else suspicious and confiscate anything of note.”<br/><br/>“Yes, sir.” She said, making sure not to call him “dad” around the prisoner. He walked out and closed the door and she turned to the woman. “Alright…it would be a lot easier for both of us if you just cooperate, so…you know, don’t fight me, okay?” She walked towards her.<br/><br/>“Do people <em>normally</em> get searched like this when they’re arrested?” She asked shakily.<br/><br/>“Well, yeah, to take any hidden weapons and stuff. You already made <em>chocolate</em> dangerous, who knows what you have?” She sighed. “Face the wall and place your hands against it.”<br/><br/>The woman hesitantly obeyed. “You’re a woman, so I can trust you not to take advantage of me, right?”<br/><br/>“No one on the guard will do that to you. They’re all good, honorable men.” She assured her, walking over to unfasten the woman’s dress. “You’re shaking…you’re <em>actually scared</em>?”<br/><br/>She bowed her head and started to mutter to herself again, in a language Cassandra didn’t know. She frowned and finished unfastening her dress, then pulled it open, reaching in to check for anything dangerous. She hiked up her skirt and reached around, making sure not to touch her breasts or between her legs.<br/><br/>“What’s this?” She murmured, feeling something banging from around her neck. She moved one hand to the back of her neck and found the clasp, then unfastened it, catching it with her other hand before she pulled it out. “A necklace?”<br/><br/>The woman tensed as Cassandra opened the golden locket. “This looks familiar.” She murmured, then set it aside with anything else she’d found. A little knife tucked in her boot, various alchemy bombs, her earrings, her bandanna, anything of note. Then she fastened her dress again and walked over to gather up the confiscated items. “We’ll let you know what we find out.”<br/><br/>Fernanada slumped to her knees, murmuring in that odd language again. Cassandra frowned and knocked on the door before it was opened for her and she stepped out. “Right, so…let’s go through her stuff, I guess.” She said as the door was closed and locked behind her.<br/><br/>They brought the stuff over to a desk and started to put it in a box. “Dad,” Cassandra picked up the golden locket, “does this look familiar?”<br/><br/>He frowned and took it, then opened it up with a gasp. “It <em>can’t</em> be. It was a good thing she was caught when she was! Now I am greatly concerned about the chocolates.” He said grimly.<br/><br/>“Dad?” Cassandra frowned.<br/><br/>“Cassandra, this is the emblem of the Separatists of Saporia.” He said grimly.<br/><br/>Her eyes widened. “…Oh…wow. But, the last attack was…<em>years</em> ago! I didn’t know they were still around!”<br/><br/>“It seems they are.” The Captain clenched his fist around it. “The King must be informed.”<br/><br/>Cassandra nodded. “But…what do we <em>do</em> about her?”<br/><br/>“We find out if this was an attack, or if she was really just intending to shift the odds in her favor to rid a contest.” He sighed. “And that’s up to Varian.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>When trying to determine what a serum was, you had two options: you could either give it a try, which was a stupid move, or you could go the long route and break it down to its separate components to find out what the effects may be. The latter had a pretty big chance of failure, so he was glad that he had several samples to work with.<br/><br/>Adira was his lab assistant, as always, and Ruddiger sniffed at the chocolates curiously. “Ruddiger, don’t eat that.” He said, lifting him off the table and setting him on the floor. “Be good, okay?” He straightened up and then got back to work, his lips pursed.<br/><br/>He worked for hours, draining chocolate ball after chocolate ball to try to get enough of the serum in one vial to work with, throwing away the contaminated chocolate and attempting to isolate it from the serum. It was getting late when he finally started to see some kind of reaction, but it wasn’t anything he expected.<br/><br/>Whatever these components were, they weren’t normal alchemy components. This wasn’t a serum, this was a <em>potion</em>, he realized. “Okay, so that…that makes this a little harder.” He murmured. “Potions are a whole other…uh…thing.”<br/><br/>“’Thing’.” Adira smirked.<br/><br/>He pulled his goggles up and rubbed at his eyes. “Hush. I’m tired. Been at this for hours with very little results. All I’ve managed to do is determine it’s magic-based. I’m going to make something similar to my tester at home.” He left the potion alone and went to start pulling out metal from boxes.<br/><br/>“Tomorrow.” She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Right now, you need rest. And you don’t want to miss dinner, do you?”<br/><br/>He sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” He walked over and shut off the burner, then headed for the door. “At least we determined that it’s magic-based. As for the purpose of it…I don’t want to use it someone, but we may have to get a volunteer. I don’t think it’s a poison, at least.”<br/><br/>“Hm…” Adira looked thoughtful.<br/><br/>“Well, maybe I’ll just use Fernanda as a test subject.” He shrugged and they walked out, closing and locking the lab behind them before they walked down the hall.<br/><br/>“Varian!” Rapunzel smiled as she turned a corner and saw them. “I was just on my way to get you for dinner!”<br/><br/>“What a coincidence, we were just on our way to see if there was dinner yet.” He chuckled and took her hand. “Let’s walk together.”<br/><br/>She nodded and they continued back to the dining hall. “So…did you find out what it was?”<br/><br/>“Well, I found out what it’s <em>not</em>. It’s a potion, not alchemy.” He looked at her. “This is magic.”<br/><br/>Her eyes widened. “Magic? She knows magic?”<br/><br/>“Or knows someone that does. And it’s not magic like yours or mine, this is something else, something less…raw. This is magic-circles kind of magic.” He explained. “But, I heard that everyone that could do that kind disappeared <em>years</em> ago.”<br/><br/>“Maybe the stories are wrong.” Rapunzel frowned. “We’ll have to talk to my father about it.”<br/><br/>They walked into the dining hall and took their seats, Adira taking her usual seat next to Varian. “Varian.” King Frederic greeted. “How are you doing?”<br/><br/>“Tired.” He admitted. “I’ve been working on studying those chocolates.”<br/><br/>“What have you found out?” He asked, his expression one of concern.<br/><br/>He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. “It’s not a serum. It’s not alchemy.” He reached up to release the braided bun from its tie, so his braid hung down his back. “It’s a <em>potion</em>. This is <em>magic</em> we’re facing. And not the celestial kind.”<br/><br/>The King’s expression was grim. “I feared as much. We found evidence that the woman is part of a group of dangerous terrorists that specialize in alchemy <em>and</em> magic.”<br/><br/>“I don’t yet know what this potion does, but I don’t think it’s lethal.” Varian went on. “Therefore, I would like to propose that she be a test subject for it.”<br/><br/>“Whoa, is that ethical?” Eugene frowned.<br/><br/>“About as ethical as her planning to use it on anyone who ate one of those chocolates.” Varian shrugged.<br/><br/>The King nodded. “Alright, I give permission for you to do so.”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I’ll do so tomorrow.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “On a lighter note, I heard that you and Rapunzel both got the first prize at the expo today.”<br/><br/>“Heh, in the end, he couldn’t decide between both of our amazing inventions.” He looked at Rapunzel with a smile.<br/><br/>“I’ve already set it up for use for laundry tomorrow.” Rapunzel said cheerfully. “Those clothes will be dry soooo fast.”<br/><br/>“Plus, it’ll be nice to be able to get dried off while on the way in after a rain.” Eugene chuckled.<br/><br/>“I’m pleased to hear you both enjoyed yourselves.” Queen Arianna smiled. “Now, there <em>is</em> a certain matter that you need to decide on, Rapunzel.”<br/><br/>“What is it?” She asked, looking at her.<br/><br/>“The annual Day of Hearts is coming up, and there will be a couples’ dance. The question is, which of your suitors do you intend to take the dance?” She asked calmly.<br/><br/>Rapunzel blinked. “…What’s the Day of Hearts?”<br/><br/>“It’s a very romantic holiday that celebrates the romance between two people that ended a war long ago.” Queen Arianna explained. “It’s said that if you write your names together in Herz Der Sonne’s journal, you will be with that person forever.” She smiled fondly at her husband.<br/><br/>“Did you write in it before you chose dad?” Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>“Oh, of course not. I’m not telling you to choose who you write with you, that will be once you’ve made your final choice.” She chuckled a bit. “Trevor didn’t come to attend it with us, so I always went with Frederic, but your suitors both live here. So, you have a choice to make.”<br/><br/>“Can’t I just go with both and switch off during the dance?” Rapunzel asked awkwardly.<br/><br/>“Only if you bring someone to dance with them in your stead when you switch off, or else they’ll be dancing alone while waiting for you.” Queen Arianna said gently.<br/><br/>“Right…someone to dance with them…” Rapunzel looked thoughtful.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Okay, there’s a <em>lot</em> of things I will do for you, Raps, but dancing with Varian or Eugene at a <em>couples’ dance</em> is <em>not</em> one of them.” Cassandra said as she helped Rapunzel get ready for bed. “You just have to pick one of your suitors to dance with, that’s all. You spent most of the expo with Eugene, why not take Varian?”<br/><br/>“But it’s a <em>couples’ dance</em>, on the most romantic day of the year!” Rapunzel gripped her hair anxiously. “How can I <em>decide</em>?!”<br/><br/>Cassandra sighed. “I dunno, Raps.”<br/><br/>“Come on, pleeeeease? I don’t want them to feel left out while I’m dancing with the other one!” She pleaded.<br/><br/>Cassandra sighed. “Look, Raps…I have my <em>own</em> choice to make, okay?”<br/><br/>“O-Oh, really? I didn’t know you had anyone you liked!” Rapunzel said with surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/><br/>“What? Uh, no, it’s…work-related. Really. Just…” she sighed, “it’s related to the Royal Guard. I don’t have anyone I like that way.” She glanced away.<br/><br/>“Oh.” Rapunzel nodded. “But, if there <em>were</em>, you’d <em>tell</em> me, right?” She put on her best puppy-eyes.<br/><br/>Cassandra chuckled. “I don’t know. Maybe. I mean, like I said, I don’t have anyone right now. I just have to make a choice that’s related to the Royal Guard.”<br/><br/>“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll make the right one!” Rapunzel hugged her, earning a sharp gasp from the older woman. “And I’m here if you need <em>any</em> help!”<br/><br/>Cassandra smiled a bit. “Thanks, Raps.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“So…” Eugene fiddled with a comb awkwardly, “who do you think she’ll pick?”<br/><br/>Varian shrugged as Adira brushed his hair. “That’s up to her. We only have to be accepting of her choice and not upset her. Her happiness is the most important thing, after all. We should <em>never</em> be the ones responsible for her smile faltering.”<br/><br/>Eugene leaned against his vanity. “I bet she’ll pick you. You can dress up in matching themed outfits and wow everyone with your grace and…” he sighed, “did you know she thought that Yuletide was bad?”<br/><br/>“What, did she get told about the Krampus?”  Varian asked casually.<br/><br/>“Uh, no, she got told by Gothel that St. Nick was a monster of a man and—you know what, that’s on-brand for her. Men are evil and the outside world is scary and Yuletide presents are all pranks.”<br/><br/>Varian frowned. “So, she’s never had a happy one?”<br/><br/>“Ah, no. After I rescued her, she had her first Yuletide celebration and now she loves it!” Eugene smiled. “So, I’m thinking…you know, <em>I </em>got to spend the most wonderful time of the year with her…so, <em>you </em>can have <em>this</em> one.”<br/><br/>“Well, <em>that</em> should make things easier for her.” Varian smiled. “Why don’t you go tell her?”<br/><br/>Eugene stood up. “You know what? I will.” He grinned. “You should get your beauty sleep.”<br/><br/>“Don’t need it, but thanks anyway.” Varian smirked at him as Eugene left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Potions in chocolate! A mysterious terrorist group! And now a romantic holiday! It's been a very busy day!</p>
<p>((A/N: Based on how the priest looked in Before Ever After, they worship the Sun, not Christ, which is why all mentions of Christmas, unlike the officially published book, have been changed to "Yuletide", because that is what they would actually be celebrating. It's basically Christmas without the Christian stuff. I will also be doing this for any future writings with Christmas as a theme, or where they're just celebrating it.))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite the threat, life goes on and the Day of Hearts begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Varian waited in his lab as the woman was taken from the dungeon and brought to him. “Hello, Miss Pizzazo.” He said, turning to her as she was chained to a chair. “I wondered if you could help me with a little…experiment.” He picked up the potion bottle with a flourish. “You see, I was able to determine that this is a potion and not an alchemy solution to increase the effect of the endorphins in the chocolate as you claimed. However, I don’t know what it does. Now, I’m going to <em>assume</em> that you did not intend for it be lethal and, for your sake, I hope it’s not. Because <em>you’re</em> going to be my test subject.”<br/><br/>Her eyes widened. “No, no way!” She startled to struggle in her bonds. “You can’t make me take it!”<br/><br/>“Unfortunately for you, I can.” He picked up her golden necklace and dangled it for her to see. “See, it turns out that you’re part of a dangerous organization that has been terrorizing Corona for <em>centuries</em>. And, as the future husband of Princess Rapunzel and a loyal resident of Corona, I can’t let that slide.” He dropped the necklace and walked towards her with the bottle. “I may enjoy this.”<br/><br/>She shook her head. “You can’t make me!”<br/><br/>His eyes flashed and he flicked his wrist and she gasped as black rocks came out of the ground and gripped her shoulders, holding her in place. “It will go easier for you if you cooperate. Hold her head.” He nodded to the guard with her, who complied and held her in place. <br/><br/>“No, no!” She clamped her mouth shut.<br/><br/>He raised an eyebrow, handed the potion to the guard, then walked over to pick up a funnel before he roughly gripped her face and forced her mouth open. She tried to close it again and he pushed the funnel into her mouth, then held it in place before accepting the potion from the guard. “Let’s do a little <em>magic</em>.” He said, pouring the contents into the funnel. He poured three drops in, then waited for her to swallow it with teary eyes before he removed the funnel and went to put it and the potion bottle back.<br/><br/>“Y-You’re <em>terrible</em>.” She coughed.<br/><br/>“I’m a <em>Celestial</em>.” He walked back over to her. “Alright, then. Should take effect soon.”<br/><br/>At first, nothing happened aside from her shaking and muttering in another language. Varian leaned against his table, waiting expectantly for something to happen, and stroked Ruddiger’s fur fondly. Then he saw her eyes glaze over and she went silent and he raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so that’s something.” He walked over to her. “Look at me.”<br/><br/>She looked up at him.<br/><br/>“Uh-huh…” He looked thoughtful. “Nod your head three times, then tap your feet twice.”<br/><br/>She did so, her eyes still glazed.<br/><br/>“Interesting. It appears to be a mind-control potion.” He mused, then looked at the guard. “Unchain her.”<br/><br/>He did so and stood back. Varian grinned. “Give him a hug.”<br/><br/>She stood up and walked over to hug the guard.<br/><br/>“Interesting. I wonder what you intended to <em>do</em> with this?” He said, walking over to make a label for the potion and then put it in a locked box. “Something to do with the expo, for sure. But did you really just want to make it so you won, or did you have other plans? Hm, note to self, make a truth serum.”<br/><br/>“Sir, she’s still hugging me.” The guard said awkwardly.<br/><br/>“Of course she is, she hasn’t been given another order. Let’s see how far this goes.” He summoned his spear and held it out. “Take this and attack the guard.”<br/><br/>She let go of the guard and walked over to take the spear, then faced the guard before lunging forward. “Stop.” Varian ordered, and she stopped short. “Wow.” He walked over and looked at her. “This…is impressive. Terrifying, but impressive. She takes orders without hesitation, without limits, without any regard for her own wellbeing. She’s a doll to be controlled, as long as this potion is in effect. And she intended to do this to everyone that ate her chocolates. Diabolical!”<br/><br/>“Sir, you’re smiling.” The guard said, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Of course I am, Pete.” He chuckled. “This is <em>fascinating</em>! Imagine what <em>else</em> they’re capable of! Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem capable of speaking in this state, but the fact that we know what it does is plenty of information, and now we know to watch out for it!”<br/><br/>Adira walked over to take the spear from the frozen woman. “I think we can send her back to her cell now.”<br/><br/>“Right.” Varian nodded. “Put out your hands.” She did so and they were cuffed again. “Now follow the guard back to your cell.” He watched as she turned to Pete and he nodded before leading her out. “Let’s go report to the King.” He said, turning to Adira.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Mind-control?” King Frederic breathed.<br/><br/>“Yes, sir.” Varian said calmly. “The test was a monumental success, she was under my complete control and could not speak or move without my say-so. It’s a frightening invention for sure and, unfortunately, we don’t know what her intentions were. I suggest we keep her locked away until I can figure out how to create a truth serum, unless you think the guards can convince her to tell us.”<br/><br/>“They never act alone, there must be another around the kingdom.” The Captain spoke up. “We will be sure to increase security around the Day of Hearts event.”<br/><br/>“My men can take it from here, now.” King Frederic smiled at Varian. “Thank you for your assistance, Varian. Why don’t you go find Rapunzel? I hear she has something to talk to you about.”<br/><br/>“I will. Until later.” Varian nodded and then turned to go, Adira silently following him out.<br/><br/>King Frederic sighed. “…Mind-control…how frightening.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Rapunzel was in the middle of painting when she found her eyesight blocked by black and giggled. “Hello, who could this be? Let me guess…Ruddiger?”<br/><br/>She heard chuckling behind her. “No.”<br/><br/>“Oh, hm…black hands…but <em>not</em> Ruddiger…” She giggled again and pulled his hands off her face. “So, it must be Varian!” She turned to look behind her.<br/><br/>“Hey, Sundrop.” He kissed her cheek. “I heard you were looking for me.”<br/><br/>“Oh, uhm, yes.” She got up. “So, Eugene said that since <em>he</em> spent time with me for Yuletide that I should be fair and spend the Day of Hearts with <em>you</em>. That is, if you want to.”<br/><br/>He smiled and took her hand, gently kissing it. “I’d love to.”<br/><br/>“Great!” She bounded on her feet a bit. “So, uhm, do you want to…I don’t know, wear matching outfits, maybe? Heh. This is my first Day of Hearts, so…”<br/><br/>“Sure.” He smiled. “What color?”<br/><br/>“Oh! Uh…” She shifted from foot to foot. “I’m not sure, I…uhm…blue, or green?”<br/><br/>“How about both?” He grinned. “Do you want to go to the tailor together, or surprise each other?”<br/><br/>“Hmmm, part of me says ‘surprise’, but the other part of me, the artist in me, is saying ‘let’s go to the tailor together’.” Rapunzel admitted.<br/><br/>“Well, then let’s trust the artists’ instincts and go to the tailor.” He chuckled. “Once you’re done painting, that is.”<br/><br/>“Right!” She sat down and continued to paint. “So, uhm…have <em>you</em> ever gone?”<br/><br/>“Not really. I didn’t have anyone to go with.” He shrugged. “And anyone single<em> always</em> ends up being hit on by the town drunk.”<br/><br/>Rapunzel giggled. “Really?”<br/><br/>“Really.” He nodded.<br/><br/>“Wait, the town drunk…you mean Shorty?” She asked, blinking in confusion.<br/><br/>He shrugged. “Whatever his name is. The short, old guy that’s always drunk and pops up places he shouldn’t be.”<br/><br/>She giggled. “That sounds like Shorty!”<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” He walked over to pick up a flower that had fallen off a bush and walked over to slip it into her hair. She smiled up at him, then looked back at her painting. “You’ll be happy to know, the potion wasn’t lethal.”<br/><br/>“That’s good.” Rapunzel nodded. “What did it do?”<br/><br/>“Made it so that the person who took it became an obedient puppet. Fascinating, but also unnerving considering she just sent it off indiscriminately for <em>anyone</em> to take.” He pursed his lips.<br/><br/>Rapunzel nodded. “It’s good that you were there, then. If you hadn’t caught it…”<br/><br/>“I always trust my instincts.” He kissed her cheek. “Why don’t I get you something sweet while you finish this up?”<br/><br/>“That sounds wonderful.” She smiled up at him.<br/><br/>“I’ll be back.” He winked and walked out. “Adira, can you watch over her?”<br/><br/>“Of course, Moon.” She said, nodding. He smiled and walked on past her.<br/><br/>He made a quick trip to the kitchen and paused when he saw Cassandra looking nervous. “Cassandra?” He walked up to her. “Is everything alright?”<br/><br/>“Yes. No! I don’t know.” She admitted. “I have this…uh…situation, but I’m not sure how to handle it. See, I’ve been secretly writing to this…guy, and we’re going to meet up during the festival, but I’ll have to ask for the day off to go to it, and—” He brought his finger to her lips to cut her off.<br/><br/>“Say no more. We’ll just arrange for you to have the day off since it’s a holiday.” He smiled. “After all, you deserve it.”<br/><br/>She sighed. “You won’t…tell my <em>dad</em>, will you?”<br/><br/>“Your secret is safe.” He winked and walked on. “I’ll see you later, Cassandra.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Rapunzel finished her painting and got up to let it dry, turning with delight to see Varian holding out a cupcake to her. “Aww, thanks!” She took it and took a bite. “Mmm!”<br/><br/>He smiled fondly. “All done?”<br/><br/>“Mmhm!” She looked back at it. “What do you think?”<br/><br/>He walked over to look at it thoughtfully, then nodded. “Beautiful.” He turned to her. “As all your works are.”<br/><br/>“Aww.” She smiled shyly.<br/><br/>He walked over and extended a hand. “Well, then, shall we go to the tailor, my lady?”<br/><br/>She smiled and took his hand with her free one. “Let’s!”<br/><br/>They walked off together hand-in-hand, Adira following behind them as always.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The tailor, of course, was ecstatic and, with the colors they chose and their measurements, they got to work on making a matching outfit set for the two of them, which Ruddiger and Pascal gave their approval or disapproval on proposed designs, even if the humans liked all of them. Adira just stood back against the doorway silently, her lips quirked up as they went through designs.<br/><br/>“How about these two, then?” The tailor said, presenting two more design examples.<br/><br/>“Okay, this will work.” Varian nodded. “Ah, but I don’t want that sash. I don’t do sashes.”<br/><br/>“No sash.” The tailor nodded. “Alright, it will be done and ready to pick up in two days, with plenty of time to adjust before the festival in a week. Girls, let’s get to work!”<br/><br/>“With that, we take our leave.” Varian took Rapunzel’s hand and they walked out together, their pets climbing up on them and Adira following them out.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“You know, thinking about it, we probably could’ve put some purple into the design.” Varian said thoughtfully as they walked to his lab together. “Ah well. We’ll figure it out.”<br/><br/>She giggled, her eyes closed as he’d earlier requested. “Why purple?”<br/><br/>“Because,” he opened the door and walked her inside, “I have something for you, remember?”<br/><br/>He stopped and went to open a box, which he pulled out a necklace from, then walked over behind her to carefully fasten it on. “For my lady.” He said, gently stroking her shoulders after it was fastened, “a new element.” He moved around in front of her and she opened her eyes to look down at it with a smile. “Combined with sapphires and emeralds, because you deserve them.” He took her hand and kissed it.<br/><br/>“Aww.” She moved her hand to the necklace, then noticed something. “This necklace…is it connected by black rocks?” She asked curiously.<br/><br/>“Yes!” He grinned. “My own little indestructible touch. The only thing more indestructible than a diamond. Do you like it?”<br/><br/>“I love it.” She breathed, then giggled. “And it’ll look great with my dress!”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Some purple earrings would really perfect the look. Do you want me to make you some more Rapunzium for that?”<br/><br/>“Well, I mean, if you want to, but I have some purple earrings.” She assured him, then took his hands in hers. “Thank you. I’ll treasure this forever.”<br/><br/>“As I will treasure you.” He gently squeezed her hands in his.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The Day of Hearts came, and they left their rooms in their new clothes, which they had picked up separately, and came down to breakfast. Varian could see Eugene’s eyes go wide with surprise and a bit of envy, but also resignation, because he’d chosen himself to bow out this day. He probably hadn’t expected Rapunzel and Varian to go the whole matching-outfits route, and the necklace definitely caught the eye, which they’d decided that she wouldn’t wear in public until today.<br/><br/>“Is that the jewel Varian made you?” Queen Arianna asked in awe. “It’s even more beautiful than described.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Varian smiled. “But, it pales in comparison to the beauty of your daughter.”<br/><br/>“Oh, stop it.” Rapunzel lightly swatted him with a shy giggle.<br/><br/>Eugene looked around. “Hey, where’s Cassandra?”<br/><br/>“We gave her the day off, so she could enjoy today.” King Frederic said, winking at Varian, who had requested it. “What will you be doing?”<br/><br/>“Oh, probably finding some single not-Cassandra lady to dance with.” Eugene shrugged. “Or spending the day with Lance, he had some not-illegal ideas.”<br/><br/>“I love how he has to include that they are <em>definitely not illegal</em>.” Varian chuckled, looking at Adira, who was quietly eating next to him.<br/><br/>“Hey, can’t help it, Lance is Lance.” Eugene shrugged. “But, it’s nice to see him again.”<br/><br/>“Either way, I will be safely out of your hair.” Eugene assured him.<br/><br/>“I don’t know,” Rapunzel giggled, “our hair is <em>pretty</em> long, mine especially.”<br/><br/>“I noticed!” Eugene laughed. “I get making it indestructible, but why grow it back?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, when I get the Moonstone, I’ll ask her.” Varian shrugged.<br/><br/>“Seriously, though, you guys have a good time.” Eugene smiled. “Just make sure she’s happy.”<br/><br/>“You know I do.” Varian smiled fondly at her.<br/><br/>“Even when I don’t know it’s you.” Rapunzel giggled, remembering the Challenge of the Brave.<br/><br/>They finished breakfast and then headed out with her parents to start the festival. Adira followed, but only to stand back and watch from a distance.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>As they stepped outside, all eyes were on them. Rapunzel was wearing a vine-green dress that matched her eyes with a sky-blue bodice and collar that rested just off her shoulders. Her wrists had purple bracelets and her earrings were also purple, which matched the gorgeous emerald, sapphire and Rapunzium necklace she wore. People suspected that the other jewelry was also made of the new element her young suitor had made her.<br/><br/>Varian was wearing a vine-green tailcoat and pants with a sky-blue shirt. His boots and gloves, as usual, were black and he had a Rapunzium brooch on his sky-blue corset. His hair was in the usual three-braids style, with two in front and one in back, and his front braids had been pinned back so they pressed against the sides of his head. His bangs had also been pinned back, to not obscure his face.<br/><br/>They held hands as they walked down the steps, looking the picture of grace and elegance, and the King and Queen stepped to the side when they got to the bottom of the steps ahead of them to let them step down together. <br/><br/>“I’m a little nervous.” Rapunzel said quietly, looking at him.<br/><br/>“Don’t be.” He gently kissed her hand. “You’re beautiful.”<br/><br/>“What is this day celebrating, anyway?” Rapunzel asked curiously as she watched her parents walk over to meet some guards that were bringing something down the other steps.<br/><br/>“I can answer that.” BigNose said, walking up to her. “Sorry to interrupt, Princess. And you look beautiful, by the way.” He pulled out a book. “This book will explain everything.” He assured her. “Centuries ago, Corona was engaged in a years-long war with its rival kingdom, Saporia.” He opened the book up and she giggled a bit as it proved to be a pop-up book, while BigNose continued on. “Corona’s then-king, Herz Der Sonne, created a complex system of tunnels to move his knights and supplies wherever he needed. He then made a detailed map of these tunnels and their secrets in a secure journal.”<br/><br/>“Oh, wow!” Rapunzel interjected.<br/><br/>“At the height of the war, Der Sonne’s sworn enemy, General Shampanier, launched a full-scale invasion on Corona.” BigNose said as he went through the pop-up book, showing Rapunzel pages depicting the invasion. “Shampanier fought her way through the castle to face King Herz Der Sonne himself. Their battle waged for <em>hours</em> with neither side relenting.” He showed her a page with them and pulled the strips to move them like they were fighting.<br/><br/>“Gosh!” Rapunzel gasped.<br/><br/>“That is,” BigNose turned the page, “until Shampanier discovered that the book’s final pages contained Herz’s profession of love for her. It was then she realized she held similar feelings for him as well.” He continued to turn pages. “And, soon, the two were married. And a lasting peace was brought to the newly united nations forevermore.”<br/><br/>Attila sniffled nearby, holding a handkerchief. “Gets me every time.”<br/><br/>“And our Kingdom commemorates this day, the Day of Hearts, each year by displaying the book,” BigNose gestured to where the book was being set on a display the King and Queen were approaching, “so all those who have found true love may sign its pages.”<br/><br/>“Aww.” Rapunzel smiled adoringly, her hands clasped together, as she watched her parents open the book and renew their signatures before kissing.<br/><br/>“We’ll have to do that after you’ve finally chosen your groom.” Varian said, smiling at her. “Until then, we can wait.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” She smiled at him and took his hand.<br/><br/>“Well, look at you.” Rapunzel looked over her shoulder as Cassandra approached her. “Don’t <em>you</em> two look so pretty.”<br/><br/>“Cass!” Rapunzel looked at her in awe. “And <em>you</em> look…wow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in red before.”<br/><br/>“Heh, I just…decided to dress up.” She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Is it a bit much?”<br/><br/>She was wearing a red dress with a black bodice that went down to her knees with red heels and black stockings and fingerless gloves. On her ears were red rose earrings and she had a shy smile on her lips.<br/><br/>“Well, for someone without a <em>date</em>, sure.” Varian chuckled. “But, I’m sure that problem will be amended quick enough. You’re turning heads, Cassandra.”<br/><br/>“You look beautiful, Cass.” Rapunzel assured her.<br/><br/>“Thanks, Raps.” She looked over at the King and Queen as they threw paper hearts into the crowd from a basket Queen Arianna was carrying.<br/><br/>Shorty caught one of the hearts and held it up to Cassandra. “Happy Day of Heart, my lady.” He slurred.<br/><br/>“See? Every year.” Varian said as Cassandra stepped back a few paces from the man as he walked away.<br/><br/>“Well, uhm, I’m going to go and find myself a drink from the punch bowl over there, you kids have fun.” She walked off, hitching up her dress as she went.<br/><br/>“It’s too bad that Cassandra doesn’t have a date. She really looks beautiful.” Rapunzel sighed.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about her.” Varian smiled and took her hand as music started to play. “May I have this dance?”<br/><br/>“Of course.” She smiled and they moved into the forming circle with the other couples, Varian leading her into a waltz just like when they had battled during the Challenge of the Brave. She liked being able to see his face, the way his eyes looked so soft and warm as he danced with her, the way his lips quirked up with an adoring smile and a chuckle on the edge of his lips as he held her so gently but firmly, protectively, around her waist before he spun her out, holding her hand as he released her with his other hand, letting her spin away from him before she spun back to his side and his hand rested on her waist once more.<br/><br/>Sun above, she couldn’t deny it, she loved him. Even though he was shorter than her, – sure to grow taller before she knew it – and he was four years younger, – and though it seemed such a small number, it put such a barrier between them – she loved him. He was gentle, but strong. Polite, but knew how to pull a good prank and tease you in just the right ways. Intelligent, but clumsy when he got flustered, and so, so sweet.<br/><br/>She looked into his softly-glowing blue eyes and felt such love warm her like the sun inside of her heart. He dipped her low and she reached up a hand to cup his cheek and let her lips brush the edges of his, a ghost of a kiss that made his cheeks turn adorably pink – she wondered what he'd do if she did a full kiss like she wanted to.<br/><br/>They stood upright and he was still blushing as they continued to dance. She couldn’t help but think it was adorable and giggled.<br/><br/>They finished dancing when the song did and made their way out of the circle to grab some of the prepared food and drinks. “That was unexpected.” He finally said, his cheeks still adorably pink.<br/><br/>“Well, call it payback for all the surprises you’ve given me.” She nudged him teasingly. “Did you like it, though?”<br/><br/>He nodded, pouring himself some punch and giving it a whiff. He trusted that it hadn’t been tampered with, with all the guards around the table, but you could never be too careful.<br/><br/>“Whoa, who’s that?” Rapunzel said, and he looked over to see what she was looking at.<br/><br/>Cassandra was standing off to the side with a strange man they’d never seen before, dressed in a red shirt that matched Cassandra’s dress, brown pants, black boots and a tan fur vest that reminded him of his father’s. His hair was tied up in a bun and he was holding a cup full of punch, Cassandra holding her own.<br/><br/>“Not sure. Seems Cassandra knows him, though.” He took a sip of his punch.<br/><br/>“Oh, they’re leaving somewhere.” Rapunzel looked at Varian. “I can’t help it, I’m—”<br/><br/>“Curious?” He grinned. “Okay, Sundrop, let’s go see what’s going on there.”<br/><br/>She smiled brightly and they walked out after them, hand-in-hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, who is this mysterious stranger Cassandra is with?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Andrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel and Varian meet Cassandra's secret boyfriend from Vardaros.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They trailed the other couple at a distance, Varian having to gently shush Rapunzel when she giggled with adorable excitement over learning who Cassandra's mysterious date was. They followed them to the hidden dock and Varian tugged Rapunzel behind the crates he'd hidden behind before, watching them. </p>
<p>Observe, then act. They wouldn't want to interrupt an intimate moment, after all.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>"We shouldn't be away too long, my father will notice my absence sooner or later. I know Rapunzel will." Cassandra giggled a bit.<br/><br/>"Well, thank you for indulging my dislike of crowds." Her date pulled a rose from his vest and slipped it into her hair. "There, one more rose to accent your beauty."<br/><br/>She smiled shyly. "Are all guys in Vardaros as charming as you are?"<br/><br/>"Hah, no. I'm a rare type." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are all girls in Corona as lovely as you?"<br/><br/>"Mm, 'lovely' isn't normally a word said about me." She admitted.<br/><br/>"Well, then whoever said that must be blind, or is making excuses, because you are beauty <em>and</em> grace." He gently cupped her cheek.<br/><br/>They heard a sound and looked to the side to see Rapunzel and Varian standing by the crates. "Oh, sorry!" Rapunzel said sheepishly. "I, uh, we didn't know--"<br/><br/>"Oh, no, it's my bad! I forgot that you like to take your dates here!" Cassandra said, looking flustered. "We can go somewhere else!"<br/><br/>"No, no, it's okay! You were here first! We'll go somewhere else!" Rapunzel insisted.<br/><br/>"Well, while we're all here anyway," Varian chuckled, motioning to the man. "Who is this, Cassandra?"<br/><br/>"Oh! Well," Cassandra looked at her date, "this is Andrew, he's from Vardaros. Andrew, this is Varian and Princess Rapunzel."<br/><br/>"A pleasure to meet you both." He gave a sweeping bow of respect. "Your highness."<br/><br/>"Oh," she giggled, "call me Rapunzel. I don't really feel too comfortable about the titles thing."<br/><br/>"Mm, I'm sure they got old." He nodded with understanding.<br/><br/>"Well, uhm, we should let you two be. I mean, unless you want us to stay, maybe we could...get to know each other?" Rapunzel said, looking a bit hopeful.<br/><br/>"How about some other time?" Cassandra said patiently.<br/><br/>"So she says." Varian chuckled, slipping his arm around Rapunzel's waist. "It was nice meeting you, Andrew." <br/><br/>"A pleasure meet you as well, Varian." Andrew nodded, smiling as he took Cassandra's hand.<br/><br/>"You two kids behave!" Rapunzel said teasingly as they walked away.<br/><br/>"Speak for yourself!" Cassandra laughed.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>"You didn't seem at all surprised that she had a date." Rapunzel said to Varian as they headed back to the party, passing by children running around throwing paper hearts. "Did you know?"<br/><br/>"She told me that she wanted the day off so she could meet someone at the festival, but I didn't know anything beyond that." He smiled. "I was the one that talked your father into letting her have the day off."<br/><br/>"Well, I'm sure she appreciates it." She kissed the corner of his lips again and he blushed pink. "You are <em>so</em> cute." She giggled.<br/><br/>He smiled shyly. "You break down my defenses, my Sundrop."<br/><br/>"Mm, with how well you defend my heart, it's only right that I can reach yours so easily." She took his hands in hers and pulled him into another dance, the two of them waltzing through the streets together as the bards played love songs. Then they walked over and sat the fountain together and she held his hand in hers, smiling down at their reflections in the water. "You make me so happy, Varian."<br/><br/>He smiled and kissed her cheek. "But, not quite enough to decide yet?" He guessed.<br/><br/>She blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Are you upset?"<br/><br/>"Of course not." He assured her, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. "I told you before, no matter what you choose, I will respect it."<br/><br/>"But, Destiny has a way of getting what it wants." Rapunzel said softly.<br/><br/>He gently laced their fingers together with his other hand. "Honestly, it's best that you take the time until you know absolutely sure who you'll choose before you make any decisions." He tilted her chin up. "May I...kiss you?"<br/><br/>She smiled and pulled him close, kissing him. He was startled by the force, but closed his eyes and held her closer.<br/><br/>Rapunzel wasn't your average princess of grace and poise. She did bear-hugs and rough kisses and walked around completely barefoot. But, that was fine, that was his Sundrop, and he wouldn't have her any other way. <br/><br/>Though, this might've been a miscalculation, he thought as they fell back into the fountain. They got back up, soaking wet, and then bust up laughing from the sheer silliness of what just happened.<br/><br/>"We should go get some dry clothes." He suggested as they stood up.<br/><br/>"Nah, we can dance the wet away!" She said, standing to dance around giggling. He smiled and took her hand and they danced around in a circle, laughing giddily like two children hopelessly in love, before they collapsed on the ground together, Varian under Rapunzel as she pinned him with her body. She smiled and brushed his long bangs, which had come loose, out of his face and kissed him again.<br/><br/>"We better get up before people come." He suggested, his cheeks pink after she broke the kiss.<br/><br/>"Mmhm." She smiled and got up, pulling him up with her. "Feel a little drier?"<br/><br/>He chuckled. "A little."<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>They headed back to the castle and rejoined the party in the courtyard. If anyone noticed they left, they didn't say anything, and they went over to get food and find a place to sit and eat.<br/><br/>"Hey, look who else is back." Varian pointed over towards a table, where Cassandra was sitting with Andrew.<br/><br/>"Think they'd mind us sharing their table?" Rapunzel smiled at him.<br/><br/>"Mmm, wouldn't hurt to ask." Varian shrugged.<br/><br/>They walked over to them and Rapunzel spoke up first. "Hey! Do you mind if we share your table, or would you two like to be alone?"<br/><br/>"If we wanted to be <em>alone</em>, we wouldn't be <em>here</em>." Cassandra smirked. "Go ahead and have a seat."<br/><br/>"Thank you." Varian said as they took their seats and set down their food.<br/><br/>"Are you having a pleasant Day of Hearts?" Rapunzel asked them.<br/><br/>Varian noticed Andrew's smile twitched slightly, but it didn't look like anyone else did. "Well, it's...pink." Andrew gestured to the decor. "We don't have anything like this in Vardaros."<br/><br/>"It's great, right? It's celebrating the love of two people that unified two Kingdoms!" Rapunzel said cheerfully.<br/><br/>"Oh? Who's the other one?" Andrew asked.<br/><br/>"Corona's rival Kingdom, Saporia." Varian said, looking towards the journal on display.<br/><br/>"Hmm...so, if they Unified, why is only Corona celebrating?" Andrew asked, looking over at it as well. "Shouldn't we be seeing the national emblem of the other Kingdom on display, too?"<br/><br/>"I...huh." Rapunzel blinked in surprise. "I'm not sure."<br/><br/>"Well, far me for me to ruin the day by questioning something I have nothing to do with." Andrew chuckled. "Sorry for this outsider commenting on your traditions."<br/><br/>"No, no, it's fine." Rapunzel assured him. "You know, I heard that if you write your name with your lover's name in Herz Der Sonne's journal, you'll be with each other forever."<br/><br/>"So, why aren't you two writing?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>"Well, uh..." Rapunzel glanced away, blushing.<br/><br/>"We have an...delicate situation. See, she has two suitors." Varian explained. "Myself and a guy that isn't here right now."<br/><br/>"That sounds complicated. Why not just write <em>both</em> names, then?" Andrew asked, then paused, seeing their confused expressions. "...Riiiight. Corona is monogamous. You have to choose <em>one</em>."<br/><br/>"Is it different in Varadaros?" Rapunzel asked.<br/><br/>"It's different in a lot of places in the world. Some Kingdoms even have entire harems of suitors." Andrew chuckled. "But, since that's not the case here, I wish you good luck with that contest."<br/><br/>"Thank you." Varian smiled.<br/><br/>The bards started to play a song and Rapunzel gasped, pulling Varian to his feet. "I <em>love</em> this song! Cass, you and Andrew need to come and join, too! It's a group dance!"<br/><br/>"Do you want to?" Cassandra looked at Andrew.<br/><br/>"I <em>really</em> would rather sit it out." Andrew admitted. "But, you go and have fun, I'll be here." He assured her.<br/><br/>She got up, kissed his cheek and then went to join the dance with Rapunzel and Varian.<br/><br/>Varian chanced a glance back at Andrew and saw him looking at some kind of golden necklace before he slipped it back under his shirt.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The day wound down and the journal was taken back inside by the guards that had stood by it the entire event. The King and Queen headed up to bed as people gradually left and maids cleaned up the food and courtyard.<br/><br/>"That could've been <em>you</em>." Varian said, nudging Cassandra playfully as the four of them stood by a wall, watching the cleanup.<br/><br/>"As pleasant as this has been, I should be going." Andrew said, kissing Cassandra's cheek. "I will come back tomorrow."<br/><br/>"Can I walk you to the dock?" Cassandra asked.<br/><br/>"Well, if you'd like." He walked out with her.<br/><br/>Rapunzel sighed dreamily and followed them. Varian chuckled and walked with her.<br/><br/>To their surprise, they didn't <em>go</em> to the dock. They went across the bridge to where a strange contraption that looked like a basket with a large cloth attached.<br/><br/>"What is<em> this?"</em> Varian asked as Andrew kissed Cassandra's cheek one more time and then climbed in, turning on a burner that started to heat up the cloth, making it billow out.<br/><br/>"It's a hot-air balloon." Andrew smiled. "Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime."<br/><br/>"That'd be great." Cassandra smiled, her cheeks pink.<br/><br/>He blew her a kiss and then cut a rope that let go of the now-floating basket. "Until tomorrow, my friends." He waved and then went to some controls to make it head off in another direction.<br/><br/>Rapunzel smiled, then looked at Cassandra. "He's dreamy, isn't he?"<br/><br/>Cassandra gasped, and blushed red. "W-Well, I mean...he's nice." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.<br/><br/>"Let's head back in. May I escort you two lovely ladies back to the castle?" Varian said with a sweeping bow.<br/><br/>Rapunzel giggled. "You may."<br/><br/>They headed back to the castle, Varian pausing at the gates to look back at the balloon flying off in the distance.<br/><br/>Andrew <em>seemed</em> nice enough...but his gut instinct was getting him to watch out for that guy. And he <em>always</em> trusted his gut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a nice celebration, but there's still a looming threat and now a stranger that's making Varian feel suspicious.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who can say no to "Destiny"?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>